Escape
by 1234tvd1234
Summary: The night after 4x10. Stefan cannot stand the pain Elena and Damon has cuased him. Elena shows up on his doorstep instead of going to Damon.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan poured himself another glass of scotch. He was well into the bottle, but he had lost count. His mind was all over the place after today's event at the school with Rebekah and Elena. God how he wanted her to just erase his memories of everything. Elena no longer cared. Well maybe she did because he caught the look in her eyes when Rebekah asked him to make a choice to remember all the pain for the rest of eternity or to simply forget that the one girl he loved more than life itself had betrayed him. Crushed his heart after he did everything for her. Stefan shook his head in anger at Rebekah for not erasing his memories. He didn't want them anymore. It was just another thing in his life that was going to haunt him. He couldn't even turn into Ripper Stefan because he knew she would be disappointed in him but then again he no longer mattered and her attention was all on Damon now. Stefan cursed his brother and the damn doctor for taking his blood. Stefan didn't want this life for Elena. She didn't want this life for herself but for some reason Damon wanted it for her so therefore Elena thought she wanted this life. The life that Damon lived, to feed off of humans.

Stefan shuddered at the thought of Elena acting so much like Katherine. Finishing another glass of Damon's best scotch Stefan compared in his mind how alike Elena was acting to Katherine. Stefan could swear that if they were to be standing in front of him today he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. They both took his love for granted and they both broke his heart by sleeping with his brother, by falling in love with his brother as well. This wasn't what he even wanted for himself when he came back to Mystic Falls. When he returned and got to know Elena he swore that he would protect her from everything, he would love her until the end of his time and that he would never curse her to his life of eternity full of killing. Elena was more than that. She was pure and innocent. That's what Stefan loved about her. She was what kept him going each day. Now he didn't have anything. She was Damon's reason to live a better life now. Stefan hated how selfish he felt for being jealous of his brother but he had a right to be selfish when it came to Elena because he loved her first. She had chosen him over Damon that night. Stefan regretted his decision of saving Matt instead of her first. If he would have just been selfish as Damon was and saved Elena she would still be human and she would still be his.

Anger consumed him as he stood in front of the fire place clenching the glass in his hand careful not to break it. Stefan wanted to feel something thought. He wished in that moment that he was still human because right now he was numb. She had made him feel so alive like he was human again and now that she was gone he felt nothing. Just as Klaus had wanted him to feel, nothing. Stefan would give anything for Klaus to compel him to turn the switch off again. He could not live forever with the pain in his heart.

There was a knock on the door that brought Stefan away from his thoughts for a second. He sighed looking at the clock to see it was two in the morning already. He wasn't sure where the time had gone or who would be knocking on his door this late at night. No one ever came to the house anymore besides Caroline and she usually just let herself in. Confused Stefan walked to the door swinging it open. The emotions he was feeling before all came flooding back to him as he saw who was standing in his door way.

"Elena..." He whispered. He didn't know why she was here. Stefan wanted to welcome her in and take her in his arms like he usually would but things were different now and especially after today he wasn't so sure he even wanted to be near her.

Elena could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her. All afternoon she had sat in her bedroom trying to piece together where she went so wrong with him. How it had all fallen apart and the only thing she could pin it to was herself. She had become someone she no longer recognized when she looked at her in the mirror. Her actions and words were not the Elena that she knew or anyone else knew. The only person who seemed to like the new her was Damon and that was probably because he was finally getting her. Elena wasn't even sure if he feelings were real anymore. She didn't know what was real to her or not. Of course everything with Damon felt real and it felt right, but her heart also longed for more. She didn't know what that more was anymore. Damon had told her tonight she could come to him and she smiled and started heading towards the lake house but the closer she got the more her heart ached. There was something inside of her that was missing. It took everything inside of her to not listen to Damon and come to him. Her body physically hurt by betraying his wish. She had long turned her phone of fearing that if she answered another one of his calls he would demand that she come to him and she just couldn't tonight. She couldn't go feed off another human being and then compel them to forget. She couldn't do that anymore. She could see the hurt and pain in everyone's eyes that she cared about. After turning her car around Elena drove around for hours trying tp stop the fight inside of herself. She didn't know where to turn anymore.

"Stefan." She said in a tone that Stefan had not heard from her in such a long time that it made his heart ache. She looked him in the eyes with such fear and vulnerability. It was the same look that she gave him today when he Rebekah was asking her to make the choice of taking his memories away. Stefan wasn't sure why she was giving him that look. Elena held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She hated vampire emotions. She hated everything about being a vampire. There was nothing that she liked about it. Nothing that she liked herself. Damon was the only thing that made her like being a vampire. It was like he never let her feel anything for herself. She felt the need to please him and do whatever made him happy. It wasn't like that with Stefan. He allowed her to make the choices for herself. He didn't want this life for her. She wanted to live her life as a vampire like Stefan not Damon, but her heart wouldn't let her live any way besides the way that Damon wanted for her. The sire bond was beginning to ruin her life, or what was left of it. She was losing everyone that she cared about. Caroline and Bonnie were both so disappointed in who she was becoming and the decisions she was making.

"I'm sorry." Elena finally said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Stefan."

Stefan stood frozen. His heart was telling him so many different things. The part of him that wanted to protect her told him to take her into his arms and make all of her pain go away, the part of him that was still madly in love with her told him that he needed to forgive her and find the cure and bring back his old Elena. Then there was the part of him that wanted to protect him from getting his heart broke again. The side that wanted to shut the door in her face and tell her to go to hell for sleeping with his brother. That side of him wanted to come out so bad.

"I can't Elena." Stefan said quietly but with a broken voice. Elena nodded wiping some of the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't want any of this." She confessed. "I didn't want any of this to happen. The whole thing with Damon is something I can't stop but I should have tried harder." Elena knew that he didn't want to hear any explanations but she had to tell someone what she was feeling inside even if he hated her. "Asking for your forgiveness is a selfish thing to do but I'm still here. The girl you fell in love with is somewhere inside of me but she is being pushed away because of my stupid sire bond. Damon wants me to live a life like him and I can't Stefan."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at her. "You have a funny way of showing that you don't want to be like him. Elena I had to save that girl you attacked the other night. Damon isn't around to cover your tracks when you get your cravings anymore. I've been left to clean up your messes." Elena cried at the realization that he had found out about her late night activities. Damon had told her she should go out and hunt whenever she wanted so she saw no harm in what she was doing. The real Elena the one she used to know, the one Stefan knew would never want to bring any harm to anyone. "How many more of your messes do I have to clean up?" Stefan couldn't help but to be honest with her even if it brought on more tears. He felt good knowing that she was feeling something. Damon could shape her life and thoughts on what's right and what's wrong but he cannot bury the real emotions that connected her to humanity. Stefan knew there was a girl inside of there that still craved her human life. He knew it because he himself still craved to be human. "Elena I'm not sure why you came here tonight. Damon wouldn't approve of this and you know it. I don't know how to make it clear to the both of you that I don't want anything to do with either of you anymore. I cannot do it anymore Elena. I cannot watch you love my brother while I still love you. While the human Elena is in love with me. So do us all a favor Elena and go be with Damon. You said it yourself you are in love with him and you think it's not the sire bond."

Stefan felt his own set of tears coming on. He didn't want to hurt her with his words but he couldn't be near her right now.

"Stefan I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to be the girl who loves you. The girl that you love."

"I think she left the moment you drank Damon's blood. My Elena would never do that." Stefan hissed.

Elena nodded. "You're right." She didn't know what to do. She wasn't so sure she even knew why she was standing at his door tonight seeking his forgiveness. "I want to break the sire bond."

Stefan knew she did just as much as everyone else did. "Is it really the sire bond that has you drawn to him?"

"Honestly?" Elena asked him and he nodded. "I don't know." She said as she watched his facial expression soften. "He asked me to come to him tonight."

"I don't want to hear it." Stefan said as he turned his back on her and walked into the boarding house. He searched the room for his glass and picked it up filling it once more. He looked at Elena and she nodded. He poured her one as well. He watched her as she threw back the glass like it was nothing getting another one. Stefan had only seen her drink from time to time. He had never experienced this side of her as a vampire. After her fourth she looked at him with a pleading look. One that he wasn't sure he could deny.

"I need your help."

Stefan stared at her with an intensity that made her shiver. It was something that she wasn't used to. Damon could never make her feel that way with just a look. But then again he could make her feel a lot of things that she wasn't sure of and that's what scared her about the whole situation. She was in love with both brothers and it was sickening to her to realize it and be just what Katherine said she would be. Elena could not be that girl any longer. She had to make a choice and she did before she died.

"I chose you Stefan." She quietly reminded him.

"I didn't forget our love overnight like you." He said with venom in his voice.

Elena was hurt by his words but she stood her ground no less walking closer to him. "I chose you that night I died. I chose to come back to Mystic Falls and be with you and never think twice about Damon. I know you did not want this life for me and I know that you think this all somehow your fault for not saving me that day, but it's not. Somehow in a way this is no one fault. Stefan I love you because you let me make my own choices. i love you because when I'm with you I feel complete again like I did when my parents were alive. You have been my rock through it all and you have been my reason to keep fighting." Stefan closed his eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek. He had no felt her touch in so long. "You told me to fight." She whispered.

"I fought for you Elena." He said back to her opening his eyes to stare deeply into hers. "Each day that you were growing closer to Damon developing those feelings for him I was with Klaus fighting for you. Fighting for us so you could live your life the way a girl should. I fought so that I could one day return and be with you."

Elena felt a tear roll down his cheek and she gently wiped it away. "I know you did." He looked at her with a look that was begging her to not do this to him. To just stop breaking his heart. "I never meant to fall for Damon but I did. He was there when I needed someone. I never felt for him what I felt for you though. He knew that and he still knows that Stefan. This is all so messed up and I just want out. I want my life back." She grabbed his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes. "It's our turn to fight together for us." She told him. "I love you Stefan always, you and me."

Stefan let the tears fall as he pulled her into his embrace. He cried into her hair as he held her close. She too could not control her emotions as the tears began to fall for her as well. The two stood in that embrace for almost an hour just crying. Stefan didn't know what his next move would be but if she was willing to fight for their relationship then so would he.

"What about Damon?" Stefan asked finally pulling back.

Elena went and sat on the couch as Stefan stayed leaned against the scotch table. "I don't know. All I know is that tonight I didn't listen to him." Stefan looked at her questioningly wanting her to continue. "After he asked me to come to him I got in my car and started out for the lake house but then all my emotions and memories came flooded back to me and I felt lost. I stopped the car and drove around for hours. Stefan it physically hurt me to not go to him as he asked. It took every bit of strength I had to come to you tonight."

"That must explain the million missed phone calls from Jeremy and him." Stefan said. "Does it still hurt?"

Elena shook her head. "Not anymore."

Stefan nodded trying to take it all in. "How did you deny him?" He asked allowed not really expecting an answer back. Stefan sipped his scotch as he picked up Elena's glass handing it to her. He gave her a soft smile. One that warmed her heart.

"Take me away from here."

"Elena your family is here, your friends. It would be insane to leave. What about Jeremy? Caroline, Bonnie?" Stefan sat down beside her.

"I have all I need right here." She told him. Stefan couldn't believe his ears. He reached out for her hand needing some sort of contact with her but he was scared to get too close so soon. "We can leave and never come back." Elena said with hope.

"I'd really like nothing more than to take you away from here Elena but we cannot run from the reality of what's taking place."

"Can we just leave until they find a cure for the sire bond? You and I will travel the world until they figure it out. Stefan I need this life with you. I need to experience being with you. I will fight this sire bond."

"Say I take you away from it all and we are half way across the globe and you realize that you can't stay away from Damon. I don't think my heart could take the heart ache again." Stefan confessed to her. Elena squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Be with me Stefan and show me the world through your eyes. I want to be with you. I can't promise you anything because the sire bond is strong but my love for you can outfight it. I'll do anything to be with you."

Stefan stood up and held out his hand. Elena smiled from ear to ear bringing a smile to Stefan's face as she placed her hand in his. Stefan led them out of the house and into his car. He cranked the car and started out of the drive way. As they drove the streets of Mystic Falls he took Elena's had and brought it to his lips. He didn't know what the future held for them but right now in this moment he knew he had to fight for her. He had to do this for them and more importantly he had to be selfish and do this for himself. He needed this getaway with her just as much as she needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan drove not sure where he was going at all. Elena was smiling at him and that's all he needed. That's all he would ever need. He just hoped that it was all that she would ever need as well. Stefan knew very well that at any moment this could all disappear that she could flip the switch and want to return home to Damon. He wanted to put many miles between Damon and her before she had a chance to change her mind. Pressing the gas just a little bit harder Stefan gained speed earing a curious look from Elena. Stefan didn't bother to look at her not wanting to answer her question and bring up Damon. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He knew at some point that they would eventually have to talk, but not now, not when everything seemed to be okay even just for a moment.

Elena let his fast speed go as she listened to what was on the radio quietly singing along. She knew that this trip could turn out to be a disaster but she also knew that if she didn't try to break the sire bond herself that she may lose Stefan forever. She had already done enough to break his heart already, she didn't want to continue to mess things up between them. He deserved more from her and she was going to try and give him her all. The girl that he deserved because Elena wanted to be that girl deep down. She knew that was the girl she was meant to be. Damon thought that Stefan would ruin her as a vampire if he didn't let her feed from humans but what Damon didn't understand about Elena was that she did not want to hurt anyone. She never wanted to be a vampire, Stefan understood her wants and needs. He knew her heart and that's what Elena loved.

Stefan shot her a smile trying to reassure her that this could all work out. Elena gave him a small smile back trying to convince herself that this would all turn out okay. If she had a beating heart it would be beating with the nervousness she felt. For some reason she felt like she was doing something she wasn't allowed to do and that was be with Stefan. She had not felt this nervous around him since the first time she met him. It was a crazy yet exhilarating feeling she had.

Stefan and Elena drove in silence for hours. The sun was finally starting to rise as they exited the state if Virginia and enter North Carolina. Elena was full of excitement as they passed into new towns. Stefan couldn't keep a smile from his face as he watched her eyes light up.

"Elena have you really never been out of Virginia?" Stefan asked with disbelief.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him making him smirk. "Don't make fun of me Stefan." She laughed and Stefan's dead heart came to life at the sound of her beautiful laughter. "My family was always so busy that we never really left town much besides when we went to the lake house."

"Well Elena now you have all the time in the world to go wherever you have dreamed of."

Elena liked the sound of that to an extent. "We're hoping on the cure Stefan so I wouldn't get used to a lifetime." She grinned. Stefan laughed in response. She was right about that.

"Correction until we find the cure I'll show you as much of the world as I can and even after we find the cure if you are still interested I will be your tour guide."

"I would love that."

"Are you hungry?" Stefan knew that she had not fed in a while and he didn't need her blood lust getting out of control. He wasn't quite sure what steps they were going to take with her feeding habits. Stefan didn't want her to starve but he also knew she wanted to quit feeding off of humans. It would be a long process especially with the sire bond but she was able to break him free of his bloodlust then he had to do what he could to help her out.

Elena had actually been itching to quench her thirst for over an hour now but she was nervous to say it out loud to Stefan. She was embarrassed of her feeding habits because he was not like Damon and her. Elena craved to feed off of humans and then compel them to forget because that's the way she was taught by Damon. He told her it was the right way.

"Elena?" Stefan asked noticing she was lost in her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Elena looked at him with fear and his heart broke. She was afraid to feed. She had fears about what could potentially happen. "Whatever way for you is the right way." Stefan reassured her. He didn't want to push her so soon to change. He also had a fear of his own and that was pushing her away with his way of life.

"Just this once." Elena said in a soft voice. Stefan had heard her and he gave her a nod. He knew that she could control herself but he also didn't like it. "I promise after this I will break my habit."

"It's not a bad habit." Stefan said honestly. "If I could control myself I'd live the same life, but I can't." Stefan wished that he was different. He wished that he could control himself so bad. If he could then maybe things would have been different between him and Elena. He would have been the one to teach her to feed.

"Thank you Stefan." Elena knew it was hard for him to let her go do something that could in the end leave her guilt stricken, for that she loved him. He cared so deeply about her, about her feelings and what her morals were. He respected her.

"I'll let you feed and then we'll have a real breakfast." Stefan grinned at her making Elena ease up.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm thinking a small cafe that serves great homemade food."

"What are you going to do about feeding though?" Elena wondered.

"Lucky for us we are in a country town that's very wooded." Stefan pointed to the trees they were approaching. "I'll just take a quick hunt take down a deer and be done with it." He shrugged.

"Do you mind if I try with you?"

"Can you handle the animal blood?" Stefan didn't want her getting sick again. He hated it even if he knew she couldn't really stay sick as vampire but it was in his nature to protect her from anything that could harm her.

"I have to start somewhere again right and if it doesn't work well there always is someone on the street I can feed from to hold me over."

Stefan nodded. "Then it looks like we're going on a hunt."

Pulling over onto the shoulder Stefan and Elena got out of the car and ran off into the woods. Stefan and Elena just ran for a few minutes enjoying the morning air as Stefan let his senses kick in trying to pick up a scent of a deer. He was excited to try and feed again with Elena. He wasn't sure it would work but it was start with her wanting to try. Quickly Stefan stopped and Elena not expecting the quick stop ran straight into him tackling him to the ground. Landing on top of him the two couldn't control their laughter.

Elena gazed into his eyes admiring the way his eyes light up when he laughed and how adorable he looked when he was truly happy. It was something that she missed about him. Elena hadn't realized that she was so close to him until she felt him shift underneath her. Stefan too noticed how incredibly close that they were. He wasn't sure what to do about it, he wasn't sure she even knew what to do about being so close to him again like this.

"You're not much of a quiet hunter." Stefan told her getting a playful glare and light slap on the chest. Stefan laughed again making Elena laugh with him.

"Well maybe you just shouldn't stop in front of someone." She replied back with a raised eyebrow.

"Rookie." He winked. Elena was about to reply but Stefan quickly put a finger to her lips and she went to try and say something again making him cup his whole hand over her mouth. He quietly sat up with Elena still in his lap and his hand over her mouth. Elena was confused at first but after focusing her hearing she heard the footsteps of a deer. A smile graced her lips and Stefan felt it form underneath his hand. He looked at her with a look asking her if she was going to be quiet. Elena rolled her eyes and nodded her head. He took his hand off and motioned for her to get up. She did and so did he. With grace they spotted the deer eating some grass. Stefan nodded at Elena to signal her to take off and she did bringing the deer down with such grace. Stefan couldn't get over how beautiful she looked doing something so animalistic. The way her teeth sunk into the deer had him mesmerized. He couldn't take much more and he followed as well sinking his teeth into the deer. The two feed for a few minutes before pulling off. Stefan cleaned his mouth and watched Elena.

She had this look in her eye that something was wrong. "Elena?" Elena began to look around as if she heard something. Stefan too followed her looks not seeing or hearing anything. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders getting her to focus on him. "Elena are you with me?"

"I hear him." Elena said in a dreadful tone. "Oh God Stefan I can hear his voice." She said as tears started to swell in her eyes. Elena started to panic. Damon didn't want this for her. She wasn't meant to feed off of animals. She was meant to drink human blood and human blood only. "I can't do this." She wiped her mouth starting to feel her stomach turn. She broke free from his grasp and started walking back towards the car. Stefan chased after her until her heard her throwing up. He cringed. This was his fault he shouldn't have let her drink the animal blood. It was too soon to be trying to break her. Damon was still fresh on her mind.

Stefan slowly walked up to her and held her hair back for her. "I'm sorry Elena."

Elena wiped her mouth clean and turned to Stefan. "It's not your fault. I should have known this would happen."

"I should have said no."

Elena grabbed his face. "It's okay. I'm fine. Let's get into town before I starve."

Stefan nodded they walked back to the car in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena wasn't sure how to start the conversation with Stefan. She felt really bad about what was going on. She could see the pain in his face that she had gotten sick. It wasn't what she wanted but in a way she knew it was going to happen to begin with. She just felt the need to try, to try for him. Stefan drove into the little town taking note of the people walking down the street. He wasn't in the mood to eat anymore having lost his appetite out in the woods. He could see the internal battle Elena was having with herself but he wasn't ready to talk about it either so he just kept his mouth shut. He noticed a park where a few people were enjoying the morning sun. This was as good as secluded as he could get for her. He had never actually watched her feed on a human so he wasn't sure how she went about the whole ordeal. He parked his car alongside the street.

Elena looked out at the park with hunger in her eyes. Stefan watched as her face started to change. The veins around her eyes darkened showing just how hungry she was becoming. Elena felt his stare and she reached up touching her face feeling the veins and she swallowed hard looking away from the park forcing her face to go back to normal. That was one thing she hated about being a vampire.

"So um.." Stefan tried to start the conversation knowing that she wouldn't. "How does this work for you?"

Elena shrugged. "I usually don't feed in the daylight that much."

Stefan nodded and he too observed the park. Maybe this wasn't the best place. Looking at the time he noticed that most people were about to start heading out for work. "I have an idea." Stefan said gaining her attention. "This isn't your style." He nodded his head to the park. "Preying on people in the open is almost as bad as being a hunter."

"It's what I do anywhere." Elena said. "It's how I feed."

"I know because it's how Damon feeds." Stefan didn't like saying his name but there was no use in trying to avoid it. "Why don't we go about things in a little different manor? More of your own style. You get to pick and choose."

Elena looked at him with bright eyes curious as to where he was taking this. "How would I do anything different besides what I usually do?"

Stefan smiled wrapping his arm around the back of her seat as he softly played with her hair. "You will feed, you will pick and you will choose but you will fix them. You will heal them before you compel them to forget."

Elena smiled back. She liked that idea. "So no bite mark to explain? Nothing to leave them questioning what happened? No fear for them to live in?"

"Exactly. You will simply feed, heal, and compel. Elena Gilbert style."

"I like that."

"Good."

Stefan got out of the vehicle and walked around the other side and opened Elena's door offering his hand to help her get out. With a gracious she smile she took his hand letting him help her out the car. As they walked along the streets Elena squeezed his hand tighter earning a look from Stefan. They hadn't been this comfortable with each other in a while and it felt nice.

Walking into the little cafe Elena began to search for the right person. She didn't want to call them her victim, she simple just wanted to feed and not call it anything. It hurt too much to think that she was actually hurting someone. Stefan seated them in a booth where they could get a good look at everyone around. They felt all eyes on them because they were new faces in town.

A perky girl came to their table with a bright smile. "Hi my name is Becca and I'll be your server this morning." Stefan smiled his charming smile back earning a bigger smile from the girl. Elena let out a small growl in response to the girl's reaction to Stefan. He raised an eyebrow at Elena and she quickly changed her facial expression not expecting her jealous side to come out. "What can I get you guys to start off with."

"I'll take a coffee please." Stefan answered

"Same." Elena said as well sending the girl a sweet smile. Elena ran her tongue over her teeth feeling her fangs starting to come out. This wasn't good. She didn't want to drink from the girl simply because she made her jealous but Elena knew this was the girl she wanted to feed from. She could smell her blood and she knew it was going to be delicious. Stefan watched as she eyed the girl from a far. There was something so sexy about Elena preying on her meal. He knew it wasn't right but it was a turn on for him to see her being a vampire. He never thought that he would find it so attractive but he did.

"She's the one." Stefan said breaking Elena from her trance.

"Yeah." Elena said quietly.

"It's okay Elena don't be ashamed." He reassured her. Elena gave him a weird look. Stefan seemed a bit flustered. Elena giggled at how cute he looked playing with his napkin trying to hide his expression on his face. "Please stop staring." He said.

"Sorry." Elena laughed as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"You guys ready to order?" She asked sweetly still eyeing Stefan.

Elena rolled her eyes but kept her thoughts to herself. Did they not look like a couple or what? Elena knew that they were less touchy feely than what they used to be but it was obvious that they were there together.

Stefan order and then so did she. Elena followed her once more with her eyes taking in her surroundings. There wasn't too many people around which would make this hunt a bit easier on her. She watched as she put in their order before walking off towards what looked like to be the bathroom. Elena took this as her cue to go. Stefan sat where he was not wanting to draw attention to themselves but for some reason he wanted to watch her feed. He wanted to know what she was like when she drank.

Elena entered the bathroom and made sure no one else was there. Turning the lock on the door Elena waited for the girl to come out of her stall and when she did she gave that same sweet smile to Elena that she had all morning. Elena felt the thirst rising in her throat. She was starving and she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into this girl before her.

"Hi." The girl said starting to send Elena a confused look. She was after all just staring at her. "Can I help you miss?"

Elena sent her a devilish smirk of her own before closing the distance between them. The girl began to fear Elena as she approached her. Ready to scream Elena quickly stopped her.

"You're not afraid." Elena said looking deep into her eyes. "This isn't going to hurt you. You won't scream."

"I'm not afraid." The girl repeated. Elena grabbed her and sank her teeth into her neck. As she fed she felt the girl starting to go a little weak so she stopped.

Cleaning the remaining blood for her mouth Elena washed her hands before cleaning the girl up as well who was still in shock of what just happened. Elena cleaned her neck up removing the access blood. She bit her wrist just as Stefan said and gave the girl her blood. Just enough to heal her.

"You're going to forget this. You're going to forget me." Elena told her as she watched the bite mark fade away.

Sitting back down at the table Stefan sighed with relief to see her back. "How'd it go?"

Elena watched as the girl came out of the bathroom as if nothing ever happened. She picked up their plates and started to bring it towards them. Elena smiled at Stefan and he smiled back knowing she was okay. "It worked like a charm."

After the two finished up breakfast they left town once again hitting the road. They were in better spirits now that everything was starting to feel okay. Elena had the radio turned up singing along to every song that came on. The windows were rolled down and her hair was blowing beautifully as the sun shinned down on them. Stefan admired how radiant she looked, how happy she was. He had not seen her this happy in a long time.

"Stefan where are we headed?"

Stefan shrugged with a grin. He wasn't quite sure himself.

"Do you think we could go to a beach somewhere?"

"We can go anywhere you want."

"Florida!" Elena exclaimed.

Stefan laughed at her enthusiasm. "Then Florida it is my love."

"Have you ever there?"

"Many of times."

"Really? You don't seem much of a beach guy."

"Oh yeah? What do I seem like Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena scrunched up her nose as she laughed. "You're a brooder."

"A brooder?" Stefan asked her.

"Yeah you always seem like you go the weight of the world on your shoulders. Like you never relax and have any fun."

"I will have you know that I am not a brooder. I have been to the beach a ton of times. I actually went to college for a few years in Florida."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" He shot back at her.

"I was in a fraternity."

"You?" Elena couldn't believe him.

"Yes me. What you think I was a bore all my life?"

"No." Elena shook her head. "I just didn't think you were much for one to party."

"Oh I partied." Stefan said thinking of his days as a frat boy. He had had a blast on the beach a many of nights but he was always missing something and that something was sitting right next to him.

"How come you never let loose in Mystic Falls?"

"Not very many people approve of underage drinking there and especially when you're still in high school dating a high school student." He winked.

"Gotcha."

"But now's a different story." Elena gave him a questioning look asking him to continue. "Now nobody knows us and now we are free to be as wild as we want."

Elena wasn't sure what he had in store for them but all she knew was that she was extremely excited. She was ready for whatever was about to come their way. This was her time to enjoy life with Stefan and she was going to make sure they lived it to the fullest. It seemed as Stefan had the same ideas for them as her. They were in for a wild ride.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stefan can we please stop and just rest?" Elena begged.

They had been driving for hours and if she was still human she would have already been car sick. Stefan looked at the time and noticed they had been driving for a while already and since they had left at three in the morning he was just trying to get to a good stopping point.

"Yeah we'll stop at the next big town." He agreed.

"I just want to rest." Elena told him. "I need to stretch out and bathe!" She groaned trying to stretch her legs out. Stefan knew she was right he too was itching to get out of the car and just rest for a night. "Oh tomorrow can we go shopping? In our hurry to leave I forgot to grab some clothes."

Stefan laughed. "You would have tried to pack your whole wardrobe."

"Hey you are no better with your designer clothes!" She stuck her tongue out at him earning heart felt laugh from him.

"You are too cute and do not make fun of my sense for fashion. I'd say you are jealous."

"Oh yeah I'm so jealous!" Elena winked. "Please Stefan teach me your ways of shopping." She said making him laugh again.

"I will if you want." He told her pulling up to a hotel.

"Thank God!" Elena jumped out the car as Stefan did the same.

"I'll go get us a room. You good out here?" Stefan asked. His protective side coming out.

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "You worry too much Stefan what could possibly happen to me? I'm invincible now remember?"

Stefan nodded and walked inside. Paying for the rooms he came out a few minutes later to find sitting on the hood of his car. "You got bored fast." He commented.

Elena shrugged. "Where's our room?"

"5 doors down." Stefan pointed and headed in the direction of the room as Elena followed him.

Entering the hotel room Elena looked at him confused.

"Two beds Stefan?"

Stefan tried to avoid her gaze. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. This way we both have our space." He knew his explanation was stupid but he wasn't ready to share a bed with her again. He wasn't sure if his heart was ready yet. Not with everything that has happened.

"Right." Elena said as she sat down on one bed. She knew what Stefan was doing. He was trying to avoid any intimate contact with her. Elena knew it was selfish of her to want him to just forgive her so easily. Truth of the matter was it wasn't so easy. She had slept with his brother and now here he was running away with her trying to forget but how could he forget when she was a constant reminder? Elena hated herself for the way she had acted and how she had treated him. It was selfish of her to want him so soon, to want him to want her.

"I'm gonna go grab us a bite to eat and make a few phone calls."

Panic covered Elena's face. She feared who he was going to be calling. "Don't please." She shook her head. "Don't call him." Elena begged. She didn't know why she was so afraid of him talking to Damon. Maybe she was afraid that if Damon found out she was with Stefan in a hotel room that he would be upset. Elena didn't want to make him unhappy, she knew it was a part of the stupid sire bond. Stefan sighed as he pick up his phone.

"Elena I have to." He told he sadly. "You have to either get over the fact that you are going to upset Damon or go back home."

"Is that what you want? Is for me to go back home?" Elena asked him with a hurt expression.

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want you to go back home, but I do want to stay in touch with everyone to make sure things move smoothly to finding the cure. Elena your friends deserve to know that you are okay. Jeremy deserves to know it. I know you don't want to upset Damon, but I'm giving you a choice tonight. I'll drive us back home or I can call him and tell him you are okay."

Elena sat there thinking in her head what the outcome to a phone call could be. She was torn between her own fear and doubts. She was afraid that if she talked to Damon he would ask her to come home and she wouldn't be able to turn him down twice. She didn't know what to do right now. She looked back up at Stefan and he was waiting patiently for an answer from her. He wasn't demanding anything but he was pleading with her to make her choice. To make their getaway mean something. She was the one after all that had asked him to take her away. He needed her to make a choice. Elena broke their gaze and looked down at the floor. Stefan nodded sadly and walked out the room letting the door slam leaving Elena to jump at the sound of the door.

She couldn't make a choice and she didn't know why. It wasn't fair to him for her to be in fear of Damon. If Damon truly loved her he would want her to be happy right? Even if it meant she was happier with his little brother. Elena let the tears come out because she knew Damon would never be okay with her being with Stefan. He was selfish unlike Stefan was.

Stefan walked the streets trying to clear his mind of it all. Elena had made it clear that she wasn't ready to stand up to Damon yet. She was only running from him and she brought Stefan along for the ride. It may not of seemed like it to her but that's what it felt like to him. Looking at his phone for the first time since they left Mystic Falls he noticed all his texts and missed calls.

Stefan let out a quiet laugh reading all the texts from Caroline. She was totally flipping out. Playing one of her voicemails he couldn't help but to smile at how worried she was. She was ranting and raving about how she couldn't get a hold of Elena and that she was nowhere to be found. He phone was going straight to voicemail she said frantically.

Calling back within one ring he heard her voice. "Stefan Salvatore where in the hell are you? You better not be with that nasty Rebekah! I have been searching all over town for you and I have been calling you for hours. Come to think of it I've been looking for Elena all day too and nobody has heard from her since last night. Even Jeremy is concerned." Caroline said all in one breath.

"Caroline slow down." Stefan told her. "I'm fine. I had to get out of town."

"Stefan you can't run away from your problems." Caroline softly told him. "I know it hurts but we need you here. Whether she shows it or not she needs you too."

Stefan closed his eyes stopping to sit on a bench under a street light. "I know she does."

"Does she know that you are gone?"

"Yes."

"Stefan!" She sternly said. "You can't do this to her in a time like this."

"Do what? She did it to me! She slept with my brother!" He shot back.

"She still loves you and now because of you leaving she is gone too. How could you do this to all of us?" Stefan stayed silent on the other end of the phone. He knew he needed to just tell Caroline he ran away with Elena but he decided to keep it to himself for now. It was better this way. "I need you here." She told him. "I need your help to find the cure. I want Elena back and human just as much as you do."

"Caroline she has plenty of people there working on the cure. She doesn't need me or she would have asked for my help. She has all of you there to help her. I need time to heal." He said gently. It was the truth. He did need time to heal.

"I understand Stefan I really do. I just don't know how Elena is going to take it."

"I promise she will be fine and I'm sure she will return home soon."

"Can you call her. Talk to her. I think she was really torn up after we left the school. Something changed inside of her and I'm not sure if she is okay."

Caroline was right. Elena wasn't okay but he wanted to make her okay. She needed him and he needed her. He had already wasted so much time trying to put all the pieces of their relationship back after she became a vampire that he failed to see what was right in front of his face. She needed him to fix her as she had fixed him when he slipped off the deep end. "I'll talk to her." He promised.

"Thank you. Call me as soon as you find anything out where she is."

"Will do Caroline. Until then don't tell anyone you talked to me."

"Damon called you didn't he?"

"Yeah he called but I'm not ready to speak to him. Tell him to keep searching for the cure and tell him I'm doing the best I can with it."

"I'll tell him."

"Call me if you get any leads Caroline and I mean it don't hesitate. I'll come back when she's ready for me to come home again."

"Take care Stefan."

"You too Caroline."

Ending that phone call he sent out a reply back to Bonnie and Jeremy saying he had no clue where Elena was. With a new found perspective on everything Stefan stood up and began his walk again.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Stefan returned to the hotel room to find Elena already asleep and showered in her bed. He smiled at the beautiful sight of her. She was always so peaceful when she slept. He used to watch her for hours when she was still human. Stefan had missed that. He missed lying peacefully with her in his arms without a worry in the world. Those were the days he wanted to get back. Those were the days we knew she still dreamt about.

Quietly Stefan put a few blood bags that he had snagged from a hospital in the fridge along with some food and drinks. He knew they were only staying for one night but it just felt right to get all the things he would have if she was human. Looking at the time he saw it was still fairly early so he decided on a shower and then to just sleep as she was that way they could get an early start in the morning. Tomorrow would be a new day for them.

Elena awoke to see a dim light coming from the bathroom. She hadn't even heard Stefan come in. She didn't know she was exhausted as she was but feeling a bit refreshed she sat up when she heard Stefan emerge from the bathroom.

"Hey I hope I didn't wake you." He told apologetically. Elena took in the sight of him in only his boxers. She knew that if he had a clue that she was awake he would have slipped his jeans back on to polite even though they had seen each other with less a million times. Stefan noticed her taking in his body and he nervously moved around the room.

"No you didn't wake me." She told him taking her eyes off of him not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable as he was. "Where'd you go for so long?"

"I went out and got some food and drinks." He opened the fridge grabbing a blood bag and a cup for her. He filled it up and then handed it to her. "I snagged some blood from the hospital."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Stefan..."

He shook his head. "It's okay Elena I can control myself." He filled him up a cup as well. "We have to start somewhere right?"

"You don't know if you can control yourself."

Stefan sat down on the bed with her as she slowly drank the blood. "I have you to help me this time."

"I'm no Lexi." She shook her head trying to take the cup from him. He pulled it out of her reach. "Stefan I'm not as strong as she was. I can't harm you to bring you back out of your ripper state if you fall back into it again."

"I know you're not Lexi, but I wasn't in love with Lexi the way that I am with you. Elena I broke from my ripper stage last time because of my love for you. Not because of Lexi. She brought you down there so I could see you, so I could see what I had to lose if I didn't snap myself out of it. You saved me Elena and I trust in myself now because of you. You have to start somewhere besides feeding off of people and I have to start somewhere in order to be strong enough to protect the people I love the most. I won't drink all the time and I'll still drink animal blood, but I no longer have your blood to strengthen me so now all I have left is you to keep me under control. We still have each other. I promised I would teach you to be like me but the thing is I'm still learning. I want us to teach each other." He smiled softly at her.

Elena slowly raised her cup in front of her towards him. "To us." She said with a smile of hope as well.

"To us." Stefan repeated her bringing the cup to his lips. He took his first drink in and he tasted the immediate difference in the taste of animal blood and human blood. He finished off his cup before Elena and he watched her tenderly. She was looking him over and he could tell she was thinking of something but he wasn't sure what. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She said finishing off her cup as well going to the fridge to pull out their food he had gotten them.

Stefan sighed and went into the bathroom to put his jeans back on. "Elena I didn't tell anyone you were with me." He told her as she turned to face him with a look of relief.

"Who did you talk to?" She asked as she sat at the small table unwrapping her food. Stefan did the same.

"I talked to Caroline. She has been searching for us all day."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I left town so that I could heal." Stefan said honestly. "I told her I couldn't bear to be in town any longer after everything that has happened."

Elena looked down ashamed. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are Elena but sorry doesn't fix this." He knew it was cold but it was the truth. "She doesn't know you are with me but I promised her I would try and talk to you and get your location. Elena I don't like lying to my friends. I lied to Jeremy and Bonnie as well."

"And Damon?" She asked so quietly that if Stefan wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard her.

"I didn't respond to Damon. I told Caroline to tell him I left town and to keep searching for the cure. She said she would contact me as soon as they figured anything out."

Elena nodded. She knew the right thing to do would be to call her family and friends and let them know she was okay but left town but she wasn't ready to cross that bridge yet. "Is it okay if I don't want to talk to anyone but you?"

"It's okay Elena."

The two ate and talked for a bit more before settling into their respective beds turning on the tv to fill the silence between them.

"Stefan I know I need to call someone but I can't right now. I just can't explain myself to people who won't understand my need to leave. To leave them." She confessed.

"What do you mean?"

Elena turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow to talk with him and he did the same to face her. "I mean that I couldn't stand to be there anymore. No one understood me. They onlt talked about who I used to be and who I was becoming. Nobody liked who I was as a vampire. Hell I don't even like who I am as a vampire. I look at you though and I see that you are someone that is respected even as vampire because you aren't like the rest of us. You don't feed on humans and you don't kill in cold blood. You save lives, you've saved my life, my friend's lives countless of times and never asked for anything in return and to only be betrayed by the two people you love the most. I wanted to leave because I want to leave that girl in Mystic Falls. I don't care if we ever return."

"Elena I'm not some hero. I have killed so many people in cold blood. You've witnessed me kill your classmates before. I'm not this guy you think I am. I am a killer just like any other vampire. You though you are beautiful inside and out just like you were when you were human. Sure things got messed up because of the sire bond but the girl I love is still here. She is here with me right now just as I am here with her. We all have ugly sides but that's a part of life, human or vampire. You had feelings for Damon before you changed and it just so happened that it was his blood that changed you." Stefan shrugged. "It happens and I hate that those things happen but you're with me. You chose me that night and you chose me last night. I couldn't ask for anything more than that. Caroline opened my eyes to something tonight when we talked."

"What was that?"

"I realized that I have been so worried about breaking the sire bond that I've been missing what's right in front of my face. And that is you, us, just simply being. You and me just doing what we should be doing and that's living life enjoying all the simple things in life while we still can. I have neglected the beauty of what we could be." He told her with a look in his eyes that Elena had not seen in such a very long time. "I don't want to worry about the cure anymore or all the bad things that could or couldn't happen. I want to just move forward with you, move past all of the mistakes we made. I'm going to move past it all." Stefan promised her.

Elena had tears rolling down her face. She was so glad to hear him say all those things she's been thinking herself. "That's all I want too."

The laid quietly staring at each other for what seems liked hours before Elena finally spoke. "Stefan will you tell me a story?"

"What would you like to hear?" Stefan rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Tell me about a time that involves Lexi." Elena knew how much he missed her and he never really had a chance to mourn her death. The death happened at the hands of his brother.

Stefan laughed quietly. "There's so much to tell."

"I know but I've always loved to hear about you twos adventures. You seemed so free with her."

"I was." Stefan admitted. "I had finally found someone who didn't hate me for the things I had done. In a way she filled the void that I had when I lost my brother. Damon hated me for forcing the blood in his face, in a way I think he still resents me. But Lexi always made it seem like it was okay to be a vampire and that Damon had an eternity to get over it because we couldn't change the past." Stefan said aloud just thinking of his past. "I do live with the guilt everyday of what I've done and I live with the guilt of the people I've killed because someone loved them just like I love you and I don't know what I would do if someone ever took you from me in cold blood Elena. That is why I pushed so hard to find the cure and to keep you from drinking human blood so you wouldn't have to live with the guilt, the guilt can destroy you and I don't want that life for you. The life I had to live, the life I still live."

"I know Stefan but you don't have to live with the guilt anymore."

"Well on to Lexi." He smiled to himself thinking of his friend. "As you know we roamed the world just trying to see what was out there for us. Back in 2000 we ended up in California. Lexi had this fascination with Hollywood she always wanted to be an actress one day and to be remembered. I was hesitant at first to join her on this trip but as always she got her way and there we were in Los Angeles walking the streets. She had the biggest smile on her face, one that I will never forget seeing. It was so bright and she just looked so carefree and happy. I knew in that moment that this was the one place she wanted to be, that she had found a happiness in just simply being. I longed for that same happiness. So as we are just out enjoying our day going in and out of stores buying the most expensive designer clothes. Oh and Elena next time you make fun of my style thank Lexi." Elena giggled and Stefan turned back on his side to face her. "She is the one that taught me how to be stylish, without her I probably wouldn't look half as good as I do."

"I highly doubt that." Elena told him with a grin. "So L.A. huh?"

"Yes Lexi was a sucker for big cities with big names. She did some research and we found ourselves on the set of Beverly Hills 90210." Stefan said with a laugh that was like music to Elena's ears.

"You were a fan?" Elena asked trying to stop her own laughing. She couldn't lie she as well from time and time again got hooked watching the show but she couldn't see Stefan watching it.

"No!" Stefan told her sternly. "I was not a big fan. Lexi was a huge fan. She had this obsession with Luke Perry and so there we were back stage."

"How?"

"Lexi compelled anyone who asked us what we were doing that we were friends of the actors and actresses. Lexi always got her way in the end. I was nervous to be around actual famous people even if I was a hundred years older than them. Lexi though she had amazing confidence in herself and before I knew it we were in Jennie Garth's trailer joking around laughing about life. Lexi and her quickly hit it off just like she told me they would. She became their friends without even compelling them. So after a day of being on set with them which was pretty awesome we got invited to go out with them that night. It was the last season for filming and they were wrapping up with the show so most of them wanted to take advantage of all being together."

"So what did you all do?"

Stefan smirked at her. "We partied. Lexi and I went to the club with them and went shot for shot with the best of the best. I ended up meeting a bunch of A list movie actors. We danced the night away at the club. i swear Lexi and I finished off two or three bottles of vodka, she was a wild one that night. But we were in our element that night. The club was about to close so all of us left and went back to Tori Spelling's place which was huge by the way. Daddy's money did her well. It was awesome in there Lexi immediately drug me around the house gushing at how amazing the place was and that she too one day wanted to own a house in Los Angeles. I was super drunk by then just like everyone else but Lexi had a mind of her own and she decided to get things going again so she turned up the radio and broke out every bottle of liquor that there was in the cabinet. I still remember the evil smirk she had on her face when she poured up a shot for us all. We drank a few more shots before we all ended up in the pool." Stefan grinned meeting Elena's eyes.

"You went skinny dipping with the Beverly Hills hottie's?!" She exclaimed. "You weren't lying about a wild time."

"So we stayed around until the sun came up and I made breakfast for us all before everyone crashed. I got Jennie's number." He winked. "Lexi stole Luke's clothes and we got the hell out of dodge."

"You two had a wild night. So did you ever call Jennie?"

"No of course not." Stefan shook his head. " Lexi begged me to for months but I wasn't interested. My heart was somewhere else but I just didn't know where yet."

"Was that you're only time to party with famous people?"

Stefan smiled and shook his head. "We visited North Carolina one year on our way to Mystic Falls to visit my nephew Zach for a few days."

"Did you meet me back then?" Elena asked curiously.

"No I didn't. Lexi and I never stayed in Mystic Falls long. I just went to pick up a new journal and to put my old one up. I think we stayed a total of two nights never leaving the boarding house. We got Zach drunk one of those nights." Stefan reminisced.

Elena could see the slight pain in his eyes of his memory. It broke her heart that Damon had killed so many people that he cared bout. It wasn't right even if Damon was changed now. "So who did you meet in North Carolina?"

"You used to watch their hit TV show, some love triangle between Peyton, Lucas and Brooke." Elena's eyes lit up at the mention of them.

"Oh my god! I love that show! How did you manage that?"

"I think it was the year 2006. Lexi and I had just met up again and she had asked me to meet her in North Carolina saying she had a surprise for me in Tree Hill. As you know I'm not one to keep up with tv that well and I had actually just come back from Paris. So I get to Tree Hill and what do you know Lexi is with the cast of One Tree Hill."

"What were they like?" Elena asked.

"They were so laid back and they reminded me of your friends. Lexi fit right into it all like she had known them for years. Come to find out she and James were pretty good friends and he was the one that had invited her to come visit for a few days. We went out and always had drinks just enjoying being our age. Nothing too crazy ever happened, but we always had a blast."

"No wonder you were always into watching it with me!"

"Guilty."

"That is so awesome Stefan. You and Lexi had a blast."

"And so can you Elena. The things we did are things that anyone can do if they just believe it can happen. That's one thing Lexi taught me and that was to believe in myself."

"So will you take me to L.A. someday?"

"I'll take you tomorrow." Stefan told her seriously.

"How about we make it to Florida first?"

"Deal. Now get some rest we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"The start of the rest of our life." He smiled before closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was the first to wake up as she stretched her body before rolling over to look at the other bed that was holding the man of her dreams. She smiled as she watched him. He was adorable in his sleep. It was something she would never tire from is watching him.

"Stop staring." Stefan mumbled.

Elena smirked remembering how he hated to be stared at in his sleep.

"And no you're not gazing." He told her. "You're staring. It's rude."

Elena pouted and threw the covers off of her before placing her feet on the ground. "Okay grumpy." She said going to the fridge to grab the blood bag and poured herself a glass of it. "We need to get up you said we had a big day."

"I don't remember." Stefan said putting the pillow over his face. Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to him as she drank her blood.

"Stefan you promised." She said pulling the pillow off of him with one hand.

Stefan opened his eyes to take her in. Her hair was slightly a mess and the tank top she had on hugged her body so tight showing off the small space between the shirt and her boy shorts. Stefan fought back a groan at the beautiful sight of her. He just wanted to reach out and feel her smooth skin. "I never promised." He told her.

Elena hit him in the face with the pillow at vampire speed causing Stefan to growl and grab a hold of the pillow dragging her with it on top of him. Forgetting the cup of blood she had it spilt between the two of them. Elena moved the pillow out of the way and stared at Stefan. His eyes turned dark with lust as he looked deep into her eyes feeling her body on top of his with only a blanket between their lower regions. He could feel the warmth of her as she moved slightly.

He could smell the blood that was on his chest and on her as well. He looked at the sight of it on the tops of her breast and collar bone. He felt his face change as the veins around his eyes came out. Elena licked her lips at the sight of him. Her face changed as well with his as the two tried to control their desires and hunger. Elena slowly not sure of her next move bent her neck down and with the tip of her tongue she traced the blood that was running down his chest. Stefan hissed with pleasure as she drank up the blood. Elena felt his body tense but she knew his body well enough that he wasn't tensing out of pain he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

Stefan couldn't take much more and he rolled them over and pinned her beneath him as he dove in for the blood on her collar bone greedily sucking it up. Elena moaned under his touch as he sucked and kissed all the right places that she missed. She tried to bring her hands up to his body but Stefan quickly caught her hands pinning them to the bed above her head. "Don't." He growled against her ear before nipping at it. Moving lower Stefan made sure to lick up every last drop of blood that was covering her. He ripped open her tank top exposing her lace bra. Elena broke free of his grip and once again dove in for his chest to clean up the rest of the blood not letting any of it go to waste. This was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced with him and they had barely begun. Elena was itching for more from him. Stefan placed kisses on the tops of her breast as he moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses until he got to the top of her boy shorts. She was wiggling beneath him trying to get him to go further. He smirked against her tight stomach before letting her use her strength to pin him down this time. Elena took her time kissing down his chest and rediscovering his body that she had missed so badly. Elena worked her way back up to his face before looking into his eyes to see all the love he had to give. Slowly she let her eyes flutter closed as did he and their lips touched softly neither pressing nor pushing it just simply feeling.

Elena let out a small whimper as Stefan opened his mouth to her and she eagerly kissed him. Their tongue wrestled neither trying to dominate the kiss, just simply enjoying the feeling of each other. Elena started to move her body against his trying to get more friction between them. Her body was on fire and she needed him.

"Stefan." She whispered.

Stefan suddenly stopped kissing her. He couldn't do this right now. "Stop." He said gently. Elena looked at him confused to see the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He brushed the strands of hair that had fallen over her face back. "Elena I just can't right now."

Elena got up off of him feeling guilty. "I see."

Stefan sat up and tried to reach for her but she got off the bed. "Elena please." He called to her but she went to the bathroom locking the door. Stefan could hear her soft cries as she started the shower. "Stupid." He said to himself. Here he was the girl of his dreams that he was madly in love with and he was stopping their love making. The first time that they had been intimate without anything going wrong because of the sire bond and he was the one stopping it. Stefan knew it was because he wasn't over her being with Damon yet but he shouldn't have let things get so out of hand in the first place. They weren't ready for that.

Just as he got out of the bed to go talk to Elena his phone rang and he saw it was Caroline.

"What?" He answered.

"That's no way to greet your best friend." She told him sternly.

"Sorry." He said as he stood pacing the floor. God he had really messed up with Elena.

"Stefan I have a bone to pick with you." Caroline buzzed in his ear.

"What now?" He wondered.

"I heard about you asking that skank Rebekah to erase your memories. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you just trying to destroy Elena? Don't give me that crap of a line she did it to you first. You can't trust Rebekah."

"Caroline I know what I did was wrong now. I shouldn't have asked her to erase my memories."

"You have to be smarter than that. You see this is why I worry about you because you go and do stupid things like try and get your memories erased of the one girl you truly love and you run off without telling me where you're going."

"I'm sorry."

"Just promise me no more stupid actions.".

"I promise." God she would have a field day if she knew Elena was there with him and that he had just pushed her away minutes ago. "Now you promise me to take care of Elena."

"I would promise you that if I could find her. We've searched the whole town and there is no sign of her. Damon is going nuts but he deserves it."

"Look Caroline go to all her favorite places and she might be there. I need to get off of here I have something to take care of. Talk to you soon." With that he hung up and approached the bathroom door to hear the shower turning off. Knocking on the door he called out her name and he got no answer. With a frustrated sigh he broke the lock and opened the door to see Elena wrapped in a towel. He took in the sight of her puffy eyes showing that she had been crying throughout the whole shower. She broke down when she met his eyes. The guilt of everything was too much for her to handle.

Stefan took one step to her closing the distance between them pulling her into his embrace. She sobbed into his chest letting out all of her tears. Stefan held her close as he too broke down. He was wrong oh so wrong for turning her away but he wasn't ready to take that step again with her. His wounds were still so fresh and he couldn't face it yet.

Elena felt his chest shake as he let out his own cry. She felt so much guilt for breaking this man's heart and then she expected him to love her body after she had given it to another man mere days after they broke up. Who was she to break his heart in such a way? Elena was disgusted with herself. Stefan deserved someone better than her, a girl who was pure and didn't sleep with his brother. She was no better than Katherine and that's what hurt the most.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Stefan finally said pulling back as he felt her body finally calm down from the crying. Elena looked up at him wiping his tears as he did the same to hers.

"It's okay Stefan I understand. It's too soon."

"You know I want to Elena. I want to so bad but every time I close my eyes all I can see is you having sex with him."

"And you're disgusted."

Stefan closed his eyes feeling ashamed.

"I am too." She whispered. "I'm disgusted with myself for it and for throwing myself at you. I'm not mad that you stopped us I'm mad at myself for doing what I did." Elena wrapped her arms around his neck as Stefan held her close to him. "It's you and me forever and always Stefan. Whatever it takes I'm going to do it. Step by step we're going to get through this."

Stefan nodded kissing the top of her head.

After traveling all day and a hunt later and a few hours of shopping Stefan and Elena had finally landed themselves in Georgia.

"I cannot wait to get out of this car!" Elena exclaimed. "You were so right about today. We had a huge day!"

Stefan laughed and squeezed her hand that had been in his since they left the hotel. Elena had barely let him out of her sight since they made up. She couldn't bear to not be near him anymore. She vowed to make things right and she wanted to show him that he was who she truly desired and loved. "Too tired to go out tonight?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at her.

Elena shot him a playful look. "And miss a chance to see you let loose? Never would I be too tired." She told him. "Where will we go?"

"A bar." Stefan told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No ID Stefan." She said.

"Nonsense. That's the perk of being a vampire. You have compulsion."

"You are so right!" Elena smiled at him leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"So Ms. Gilbert do you have a certain drink you like?"

"Hmmm well since I don't get out much I think I'll just stick to the regular Jack Daniels."

"That's pretty hardcore for a sweet thing like you."

"Who said I was sweet?"

"True." He winked.

Thirty minutes later they were entering a bar after Elena compelled the bouncer that she was 21. Stefan and Elena were sitting at the bar with three shots each lined up in front of them.

"Okay this is to you." Stefan said raising his first shot glass to her.

"To me." Elena smiled clinking her shot glass with his before throwing it back with ease. Stefan was impressed by this.

Stefan and Elena were just enjoying themselves laughing and drinking. Two hours into their night they had finished off one bottle. Elena was feeling pretty tipsy as Stefan was just now getting there.

"Stefan I want to dance." Elena said eyeing the dance floor. There wasn't too many people dancing but Stefan obliged anyways grabbing one more shot and stood up and started dancing to the music surprising Elena. She knew he was a great dancer but never knew him as one to go all out in public. Elena followed as Stefan grabbed her pulling her close to him as he body melted into his. You couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. Stefan made sure that she stayed flush against him as he rolled his hips to the music earning an approval thrust back from Elena.

"You seem surprised." Stefan whispered into her ear. The others in the bar couldn't help but to be captivated by the two as they moved provocatively to the music.

"You never danced like this with me before."

"You never asked." He pointed out. "And we were always at school events. I couldn't be showing off my moves to the whole town and raise even more attention to myself."

"Point taken." Elena wrapped her arms around his neck.

As the night went on Elena and Stefan danced and drank. Elena had never seen Stefan so carefree and it brought on her own happiness. She liked to see this side of him. He looked as if all the hurt was gone and that was what she wanted for him, for his pain to go away and his heart to be healed.

Stefan was laughing at something ridiculous that Elena said as they walked out of the bar, or more like stumbled out.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Elena told him in her drunken state.

"Elena who in their right mind colors their hair green?" He laughed and tried to dodge her hit.

"I was twelve." She defended herself. "Okay it's kind of funny but you can blame Caroline and Bonnie they talked me into dying my hair and we didn't read the directions right." She laughed recalling the memory.

"Women." Stefan said giving her a playful scoff.

"Jerk." Elena said running and jumping onto his back. Stefan wrapped his arms around her legs to secure her as Elena giggled and snuggled her face into his neck taking in his scent. "I miss those days."

"What dying your hair green and looking like a troll?"

"No I miss the time I spent with my best friends. We were always getting into some sort of trouble back then."

"I can only imagine with Caroline on your side."

"What about you Stefan what did you ever do as a kid that was so crazy?"

"Become a vampire." He joked.

"Besides that." Elena said playfully biting his neck. "Oh what if I would have been a vampire before you met me?"

"I would have loved you all the same." He told her simply.

They reached the hotel and Stefan let Elena down once they entered the room and she almost fell causing Stefan to catch her. "I may be more drunk than I thought." She giggled.

Stefan smiled and pulled her to him closing the space between them as he softly kissed her lips. "You are adorable." He said pulling back and putting the space between them again.

"You are a tease." She stuck her tongue out and left his embrace to head for the bathroom.

Stefan laughed as he watched her go. He stripped himself down to his boxer briefs as he climbed into his bed. Elena emerged from the bathroom in her new pajama top and bottoms that Stefan bought her today. She too crawled into bed after turning out the lights.

"Goodnight Stefan." She said.

"Goodnight Elena. Thanks for the fun time tonight." He said before the slipped off into dream land both dreaming of each other with smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Elena awoke in the happiest mood that she had been in a while. She turned over looking to Stefan's bed to see it empty. With a confused face she got up to see the hotel room was empty. Elena panicked for a moment until she found a note laying on the table saying he had gone out for a hunt and that there was blood in the fridge for her.

She smiled and made herself a glass of bed as she went about getting ready to road trip it once again. She knew they were not far out from Florida and that excited her. She was ready to feel the sun on her face and the sand between her toes as she walked along the beach hand and hand with Stefan. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Stefan to return. Dressing in some shorts and cute top Elena slipped into some flip flops before deciding on what to do with her hair. She was so thankful that Stefan was nice enough to buy all her beauty supplies for her. She literally felt like his princess yesterday at the mall as he let her buy whatever her heart desired. She couldn't ask for a better man to love her. Elena knew that her parents would be happy with her choice in a man to love for the rest of her life. He was everything that her parents would have wanted for her. Elena knew that they would be disappointed in some of the decisions she had been making regarding her relationship and how she had recently been with Damon, but she couldn't change the past and that was something she was coming to terms with. Damon wasn't this bad guy that everyone thought he was. Elena in a way did love him but it was for all the wrong reasons and deep down she was sure that he knew that. Elena had fallen for both brothers and it was something that she couldn't have prevented from happening, but she could have prevented her actions that she took with Damon. Somewhere along the way she lost sight of who she was but she was starting to see things through a different light. Damon deserved an explanation from her because she knew he truly did love her and she wasn't ready to break his heart, but she couldn't lead him on when she knew her heart wasn't all the way with him. Elena decided that soon she would give him a call, but she didn't want to ruin the happiness between her and Stefan right now. She knew she was living in a fairy tale world but she liked it and she wanted to stay there until she was ready.

Elena jumped when she felt two arms slip around her waist from behind. "Good morning." He whispered kissing her cheek.

"Good morning." Elena grinned looking in the mirror at the two of them causing him to look as well with a smile. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Vampire thing." He said.

"I guess I'll have to try it out sometime. How was your hunt?"

"It was good. I got a few squirrels nothing too tasty." Elena made a face. "Still not a fan of feeding off of small animals?"

"I'm not into the whole bunny and squirrel thing yet." She replied. "I didn't mind the deer too much though. Maybe we can try again with me soon on a hunt?"

"Anything for you." He gave her one last squeeze and kiss on the shoulder before leaving her to get ready. "We're leaving in 15!" He called out as he laid on the bed flipping through the TV channels.

Stefan was anxious to get on the road this morning. He was surprised that Elena had woken up as early as she did considering how drunk she got last night, but he was happy none the less. He had woken up at sunrise and watched her sleep for an hour before deciding to go out and hunt since he knew they'd be on the road most of the day. Stefan knew that Elena would be over eager to get to their destination, but so was he. He couldn't wait to take her to the beach and show her around. Stefan was super pumped about it and he knew things were only getting better. He woke up this morning feeling a lot better about everything than he had yesterday. This would be the first time he had been back to Florida in years. Lexi had begged him to go to the beach one last time with her before he enrolled himself back in school, but Stefan denied and he was glad that he did deny her invitation because if he wouldn't have then he wouldn't of been back in Mystic Falls in time to save Elena.

"Okay all ready." Elena said standing in front of the TV with her hands on her hips.

"You look cute." Stefan said standing and grabbing their bags. Maybe it was a mistake to take her shopping considering she had three bags compared to his one.

"Why thank you handsome." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips before leading him out of the hotel room.

Stefan checked them out of the hotel and they stopped at a local coffee shop to grab a cup before hitting the road. "So where are we off to today Mr. Salvatore?"

"It's a surprise." Stefan said slipping on his sunglasses.

"Ugh I hate surprises."

"No you don't."

"Do too!"

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and laughed at how cute she was when she was being impatient. It was something he would never tire of. Elena rolled her eyes as well before she slipped her sunglasses on as well courtesy of Stefan.

"Stefan can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Where do you get all your money from?"

Stefan had wondered how they had never had this conversation but he figured now was as good as any. "I invest it actually. It stays in my account throughout the years and just builds up. Every few decades I'll work somewhere or run a business and make millions of dollars and just put it into a bunch of different bank accounts all over the country and I let it sit. I have a lot of different degrees so I put them to use when I can, but I have so much money now that I have no need to ever really work again but I like to. I've done a lot of things in my life time."

"Like what?" She asked intrigued.

"I was a lawyer in Washington for a few years back in the sixties, and then in the seventies I was an editor for a popular magazine. I was CEO of a few different companies all over the world back in the nineties. That's where I got a lot of my money from but after a while you will learn that your money just starts to add up and you don't know what to do with it. If it wasn't for Lexi I'd still be sitting on trillions of dollars." He chuckled.

"So you're saying I can be anything I want over and over again?"

"You can go to college everywhere and get a degree in everything that there is. Start off at places getting paid the best money there is and then you just simply invest it. I can show you when the time comes around, but you'll never need to work I'll share my money." He smiled at her.

"It's not the 1800's anymore Stefan. Women work in this century."

"Maybe so, but we wouldn't have time for you to work, we'd be too busy having the time of our lives living it up everywhere we went."

"I would very much so like that."

The two traveled in peace just laughing and singing along to the radio as they traveled across the state. Elena was in awe of everything she was seeing. Everything was just so beautiful and new and she couldn't get enough of it. If Stefan wanted to travel for the rest of their lives then she would follow him anymore. They stopped and at lunch and Elena had resisted the urge to feed off of someone in the place. Stefan was impressed with her strength to resist and Elena wasn't sure how she had even stopped herself from doing what was feeling so natural to her. She wanted to sink her teeth into someone so bad but she knew it wasn't what she really wanted to do. The blood bags would just have to do. She couldn't go on feeding off of humans if she was going to be like this forever. Thinking about being vampire forever hadn't crossed her mind because she knew somehow someway someone find the cure for her especially since Klaus wanted her blood.

"I should call Jeremy soon." Elena said feeling the guilt sink in about neglecting her brother.

Stefan took her hand in his bringing it to his lips. "Whenever you're ready but sooner would be better for us."

"I just don't want to answer a million questions. I'm happy and I want everyone to accept that."

Stefan nodded understanding. "Then do just that. Explain you left to be free of it all. Elena that town would have left you miserable if we wouldn't have gotten out when we did." Stefan told her honestly. "If you're happy then they will get over you leaving without any goodbye."

"Do you really think they will understand?" Elena was afraid of hurting anybody else that she cared about. She had already made that mistake with Stefan and she couldn't bear to hurt anyone else with her selfishness.

"I know they will. Caroline will flip out at first like she always will but she will let it go, Bonnie will be fine with it and probably jealous we didn't bring her with us, and as for Jeremy he will be happy you left. He doesn't want that life for you and I know he doesn't want you to witness the killer side of him. He's pure and innocent like you when it comes to a human life." Stefan said.

"Damon's going to be upset with me."

Stefan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He himself wasn't ready to face his brother but he knew Elena needed to in order to truly let go of the guilt she was holding onto. "He loves you." Stefan said quietly.

"Stefan I love the both of you." She felt him tense beside her in the car. "But..." She said to get his attention. "But I love you in different ways. Damon was there for me when you weren't but after everything that has happened between the three of us I've realized that I can't be Katherine. I can't toy with the both of your hearts. I'm in love with only one of you and that's you Stefan. I have to tell Damon but I don't want him to go off the deep end and do something stupid especially with Jeremy with him. You know how Damon gets when he is hurt. He shuts off his feelings and we can't afford for him to do that while we are gone."

"Elena he isn't the same Damon anymore, you've changed him and as much as I hate that you are his reason to have a heart these days it's the truth. Damon won't harm anyone you love, he's going to be a dick but you have to do what makes you happy and if he truly loves you like he claims to then he will let you go while he searches for the cure. He will want you to be human again just like me."

"Then I'll call him at our next stop." Elena wasn't even sure what she would say to him but something needed to be said. Damon deserved that much from her. She couldn't be the heartless bitch forever. She took a deep breath taking in the fresh air that the windows were letting in as the hair blew with the wind. She was taking this all one step at a time.

Elena had long fallen asleep as Stefan continued driving. He knew they didn't have too much longer before they were at their stopping point. He could see the lights already as he entered the city. The streets were buzzing with people and Stefan smiled being back in a familiar territory that brought back so many memories for him.

"Elena." He called out to her gently nudging her with his hand trying to wake her from her slumber. "Wake up sweetheart." He said running his hand over the top of her hair feeling the softness.

Elena opened her eyes to see bright lights and crowded streets. She looked at Stefan with a curious face wondering exactly where they were but he only nodded with his head for her to look out the front windshield to see a huge sign saying "Daytona Beach."

Elena's eyes widened with the biggest grin ever. She had no clue this was where Stefan was going to take her when she had asked to go to Florida but what did she expect from him? It wasn't like he would give her anything less than the best.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed like a little girl again. This was a total dream come true for her. "Stefan this is amazing! I've always wanted to come here, I always tried to get everyone to save up their money to come over the summer or on spring break but something always came up and one of us couldn't go. Oh my God thank you, thank you." She said with so much happiness in her voice that she leaned over stealing a kiss from her as Stefan smiled into their kiss. The look on her face was priceless it was something he would remember forever.

"You are very welcome."

"Can we go to the beach?" Elena looked like she had just hit the jackpot as she looked out the window taking it all in.

"I never thought you would ask." Stefan said as he went down the streets and drove alongside the beach making sure he was going at a slow enough speed that Elena could take it all in. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of this beautiful beach house and Stefan parked the car in the garage as he got out walking to Elena's side opening her door as she sat there in shock still of everything.

"A beach house?" She questioned stepping out of the car. "You rented us a beach house?"

Stefan laughed and unlocked the door leading her inside as her jaw dropped once again at the pour beauty in it. Elena walked around noticing pictures around the place. There were many photos of Lexi and Stefan and a few with Damon in them and of other people she did not know.

"You own this place?" Elena asked.

"I bought it one year when Lexi and I were visiting. She had accompanied me to college when I was at the University of Florida, she was the reason I joined a fraternity and she joined a sorority. This was out getaway house throughout the 5 years we were there." He said approaching her taking the picture of Lexi and him and a few other people out of his hands. "These were my brothers." He said remembering them. "They are in their thirties by now. This guy right here was Sam." Stefan pointed to a blonde guy that was standing with his arm wrapped around Lexi. "He was my big brother, taught me everything there was to know about the Greek life." Stefan laughed. "You should really join a sorority when you go to college. You'd have a blast."

"What about him who was he?" Elena pointed to a red head guy who was standing by Stefan and the others. They all seemed to be so happy as they made funny faces in the picture.

"That was Clay, he was my roommate. We were together from the start as he pledged with me. Great guy he majored in teaching." Stefan's tone changed and Elena took noticed that his features had changed from happy to sad.

"What happened to him Stefan?"

"He died of cancer a few years after we graduated. I never knew he was dying until it was too late." He said sadly. Elena wrapped him up in a hug and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Everyone has to die of something right?" Stefan walked away from her as he went into the kitchen. "Ah the bar is still stocked." He reached into it pulling out a bottle of vodka and then a bottle of Malibu Rum sliding it towards Elena. "Knock yourself out we're at the freaking beach." He grinned at her opening the vodka and taking a long pull from it. Elena eyed him and wondered what had changed in him suddenly.

"To Clay." She said raising the bottle before she took a long pull from it as well. Stefan gave a nod before drinking the vodka again.

"I'm going to go get out things." Stefan said before walking outside. He needed a breather for a second. He had forgotten all the memories that this placed had held for him. Oh how he was missing Lexi at the moment. He would give anything for her to be with Elena and him right now.

Elena walked around the house checking everything out. Everything was decorated so cute and she knew it had to of been Lexi's touch. The beach house was perfect and Elena wondered why they would ever leave this place. It was right on the beach in the perfect place. The whole back wall of the house that was facing the water was made of glass. It was breath taking to see the waves crashing in on the beach. Elena walked closer to the window and looked out wondering how she had come so far in the past few days. Her life had been turned upside down but in a good way. She had wanted this more than anything and now she had it and she wasn't quite sure how to take it all in. Stefan was being so loving and understanding of her needs and she didn't even deserve it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Stefan's voice broke her thoughts.

"Breath taking." She stated.

Stefan stood beside her wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her into his side as he kissed the top of her head. "Is it what you dreamed it would be?"

"It's better than anything I've ever dreamed it could be."

"Elena this is all yours for the taking." He told her turning her to face him as he cupped her cheek in one hand. "Everything you see can be yours and everything that is mine is all yours."

Elena placed her hand over his not wanting to lose his touch. "I see you Stefan."

Stefan leaned down towards her lips as she closed her eyes awaiting his lips to touch her. "I'm yours." He whispered pressing his lips to her. Stefan tasted the coconut on her tongue as his touched hers mixing both flavors together in a delicious way. Elena grabbed onto the back of his neck making sure that this time he didn't pull away from her. Elena kissed him as if it would be her last making sure she poured her heart in should into it. She wanted Stefan to feel all of her love through the kiss; she needed him to know how much she truly loved him.

Finally breaking the kiss Elena rested her forehead against his. "Aren't you going to give me a tour of the place Stefan?"

Stefan laughed and pulled back but not leaving her embrace. "How rude of me."

"Awfully rude." She teased.

Stefan kissed her nose before taking her hand and walking with her outside where the most gorgeous patio resided. Stefan tugged her along as he walked them down to the beach. Elena has so giddy as they got closer and closer. She couldn't take it anymore she kicked off her flip flops and left Stefan as she ran towards the beach laughing. As the water hit her toes she ran through it and danced around splashing the water around her. She had never felt so free in her entire life. Even though she was doomed to be a vampire her entire life if they didn't find a cure she was here now feeling the most freedom and happiness she had ever felt.

Stefan watched as his love danced and let her inner child come to life. This right here was what happiness was to him. She was free. Elena danced throughout the water with the most beautiful smile on her face so carefree of everything going on. He knew that in that moment that if she wanted him to be hers forever that he would be. He would do anything to see this girl this happy every day for the rest of their lives. He wanted it all with her. Stefan wanted to be the man she wanted forever. If the cure was found and there was enough for him he would drink it with her and if they didn't then he would stay here forever with her. This girl was his happiness; she was his reason to exist.

Stefan kicked off his shoes as well before he went running towards his girl. He reached her and picked her up twirling her around as her feet hit the water. Stefan laughed with her as their eyes locked. He knew and she knew that this was all they would ever need from life. Elena took his face in her hands and brought him to her lips as they collided in a salty sweet kiss.

"I love you Elena." Stefan told her.

"I love you Stefan." Elena reached down and with vampire speed she splashed him soaking Stefan.

"You little..." Stefan reached down and splashed her back but Elena was already gone. He saw her running up by the shore already and he took off after her grabbing her by the waist making Elena squeal as he caught her.

Elena thrashed her legs trying to get away but Stefan was stronger than her as he ran them back into the water. He took them deep enough where he fell backwards taking Elena with him underneath the water. Coming back up Stefan shook his head making water fly everywhere as Elena splashed him in the face with a playful smirk. Stefan did the same and soon they were in a splashing war with each other.

This was the way things were supposed to between them, carefree and happy. They were both only teenagers, well one of them was and she deserved to be able to attain happiness in the simple things. Stefan dodged her last splash and grabbed her hand pulling her to him. Elena could no longer touch the ground as she treaded the water light. Elena licked her lips as she watched the water droplets roll down his face and how his shirt clung to his chest. The way the moonlight was hitting his face made him look even more flawless than he already was. Stefan leaned down and kissed her passionately as he opened her mouth with his tongue. Elena immediately grabbed onto his wet locks pulling him closer as Stefan's hands grabbed onto her hips. Elena moaned as Stefan pulled her closer roughly wrapping her legs around his waist. Their tongues danced with each other as their hips danced to the same song. Stefan slowly rocked into her as his building desire rubbed against Elena's core. She broke the kiss and kissed down his neck sucking and biting making Stefan groan in delight. He hadn't felt this alive in so long.

Stefan kissed Elena once more grabbing onto her ass and pushing her flush against his erection and they both moaned at the feel of each other. He began to walk them back towards the shore as their kiss continued. Barely out of the water Stefan lost his footing as they landed on the beach. Elena smiled into the kiss and Stefan took this as his turn to drive her crazy as he kissed down her neck. Elena grabbed his shirt in her hands and ripped it open ran her hands along his chest. Stefan growled as he felt her nails dig into his skin drawing blood, Elena quickly rolled them over and leaned down licking up the few drops of blood. Stefan through had other ideas and pinned her back down as he slowly removed her shirt and took his time kissing her newly exposed skin. Elena was itching for me as she arched her back trying to get closer to him. Stefan wanted more as well. Picking her up again as he legs wrapped around his waist once more he walked them into the house. Stefan slammed Elena against the wall as she bit down once more on his neck.

Stefan reached behind her unhooking her lace bra as he pulled it down her arms letting it drop to the floor he dove in for her breast. Elena threw her head back in ecstasy as his tongue swirled around her nipple. She hadn't felt so much pleasure like this since the last time they made love. This though was like a whole new experience for the both of them. Stefan took turns between each breast before trailing his tongue back up to her lips. Elena nipped at his bottom lip dragging it closer to her as she attacked his mouth hungrily like she had been deprived of him. She pushed them off the wall making Stefan slam into the other wall and she grinned when he gave her a surprised look at her strength. He grabbed a hold of her hair tugging it back as she leaned her head back exposing her neck to him and Stefan roughly but carefully bite at her neck careful not to break her skin as Elena moaned in excitement. Stefan then let go of her hair and walked down the hall and up the stairs kicking open the door before throwing Elena on the bed.

He took his jeans off before he pounced on top of her. Stefan kissed down her body as Elena's fingers threaded through his hair. Stefan was met with her shorts before he unfastened them and threw them to the floor. He could smell her arousal and it was intoxicating to him. He could already taste her in his mouth. Teasingly he ran his tongue at the top of her underwear. Elena was wiggling underneath him trying to get him where she most wanted him but it wasn't happening right now. He looped his fingers through the lace and pulled them down her long tan legs as he kissed each one worshiping her body. Stefan had every part of her body memorized but he was kissing her body like it was his first time to explore it all over again. Elena was becoming impatient as her desire for him grew. She felt on edge each time his lips made contact with her body.

Finally he was back at her center again and she was ready to beg him to just do it if he didn't hurry up. Stefan slowly slipped his tongue out as he ran it across her wet folds. She tasted so good. He groaned before diving back in running his tongue all along her. Elena cried out in pleasure as she was finally getting the release she had longed for. Stefan worked his tongue over her as Elena's legs were placed over his shoulders. Stefan brought her to her release as she cried out his name.

Stefan worked his way back up her body before slamming his lips into hers as he kissed her while she came down from her high. He settled himself in between her legs as Elena wrapped her legs around his waist. Stefan tip was so close to entering her and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it right now. Their kiss slowed from the sloppy kiss to something so gentle that it reminded them of their first kiss they ever shared. Elena looked into his eyes as Stefan looked into hers; he slowly slid into her as they both moaned each other's names. Tears slowly fell from Elena's eyes as Stefan stayed still in her not moving. He saw the tears as he felt his own drop down onto her cheeks.

They had found their way back to each other after everything. After all the pain and heart ache they had somehow found their way back to each other. Their love had won through it all.

Stefan slowly moved himself as Elena reached out for his hands lacing their fingers together. Stefan thrust in and out of her as their bodies both went into over drive. Moans filled the room as the two both brought each other over the edge. The night went on as the two rediscovered each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan awoke from the best sleep that he had in months. He smiled as he squeezed the body tighter in his arms. Memories from last night flooded his mind as he kissed her bare shoulder. Elena mumbled something sleepily that Stefan couldn't understand as she turned in his arms snuggling into his chest.

"Good morning beautiful." He said playing with her hair.

"Morning." She said in a raspy voice looking at him with the most beautiful eyes ever. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Same." Elena told him stretching up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "You are so amazing."

"I like to think I am too." He winked as Elena climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm starving and I figured by now you would have had breakfast waiting for me as soon as I woke up. I am a house guest after all." She teased him. Elena wrapped the sheet around her snagging it from Stefan exposing his naked body to her hungry eyes. She swallowed hard as she averted her eyes away from him. Stefan was confused wondering why she had looked away feeling embarrassed especially after last night. Stefan got out of bed as well walking to the dresser and found an old pair of shorts he had left from the last time he was here.

Stefan descended the stairs to see Elena nowhere in sight. He noticed that her bags were gone and he used his hearing to figure out where she was. Sighing with relief he realized she was in the bathroom changing. He was so afraid she was going to regret last night and he wasn't sure his heart could take it if she did. He began on his quest to make them breakfast as she had requested.

Elena entered the kitchen fully clothed as she sat on a bar stool facing Stefan as he went about cooking. "Whatcha doing?" She asked playing with the ends of her hair.

"Slaving over a hot stove for my master." He joked flipping a pancake.

Elena watched as he was so at ease in the kitchen never flinching in any of his moves or second guessing his actions. Stefan was confident in the kitchen and she found it extremely sexy. "Why didn't you ever become a chef?" She thought aloud.

Stefan shrugged. "Never thought I was that good."

"You're an amazing cook Stefan." Elena told him.

"Thank you." Stefan finished preparing their plates. "Sorry we don't have too much I'll go shopping later."

He had found an old supply of blood in the fridge in the garage and filled Elena and himself up a glass. The two ate in silence and Stefan began to question her actions with him this morning it was as if a switch had been flipped. One minute she was content with him and the next she was running out on him. She hadn't met his eyes since she came out of the bathroom and that worried him. Elena knew that Stefan was studying her trying to figure out what was going on in her head but she couldn't bring it up, not now, not after last night. He was so perfect and everything that had happened was so perfect but why was she feeling so guilty about everything? Maybe it was because she technically still had something going on with Damon back in Mystic Falls but she was too chicken to own up to the mistake she made with him or maybe she wasn't ready to hurt him. Elena wasn't sure which one it was but she knew she needed to figure it out soon before it ruined things with Stefan again.

Elena felt a tear slip out as she quickly tried to wipe it away. God she hated vampire emotions. Stefan grabbed her hand that was trying to wipe her tear away. "Elena what is it?" He questioned with a worried tone.

She looked at him wondered how she could ever hurt such a beautiful man. "I don't deserve you." She cried. "I'm such a mess and all you seem to do is keep believing in me."

"Because you believed in me when everyone else gave up on me. I have the same faith in you that you had in me."

Elena shook her head as she pulled out of his grasp. "I'm nothing to want to have faith in Stefan." She stood up walking out of the kitchen with Stefan hot on her tail.

"Don't you dare say that." He warned.

"Stefan look at me!" She yelled. "I have just done the same thing to Damon that I did to you and I don't regret sleeping with you. I don't regret breaking Damon's heart but I'm too scared to tell him that I ran off with you."

Stefan ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated way tugging at it trying to come up with something to say. "Then why are you still here?"

"Because I love you Stefan." She confessed as the tears streamed down her cheeks causing Stefan to have his own set of tears. "I've hurt you in so many different ways that it's crazy to think we could ever get past them."

"Elena open your eyes!" He shouted. "We made love last night. You are here with me and I'm here with you. We are getting over things! Do you think I would run away with you after you just told me that you were no longer in love with me? That you were in love with my brother? Elena I'd have to be stupid to take off with you after you crushed my heart into a million pieces if I didn't love you and if I didn't want to try and let the past go. What kind of guy do you think I am? I don't just sleep with someone for no reason and I sure as hell don't sleep with anyone after my brother has. I love you Elena!" He shouted at her. This right here." He pointed between them. "This is real. We are real and what we are feeling is real. You have guilt that's good that means you still have your humanity but I won't do this Elena. I won't let you take away what I feel for you right now. God I love you!" Stefan paced the room wanting to break something to show his frustration. Elena watched him with timid eyes not sure what was coming next from him. "Elena I watched you on the beach last night and I knew right then that I couldn't go another second without you. I know there are some hang ups we have and you have your own issues to deal with but this that we have right now is something to hold onto. I don't know what you are feeling right now but it needs to stop. You need to believe in yourself again for the sake of us."

"I woke up this morning knowing that I made the best decision of my life once again last night and that was being with you but just like then I knew there was someone else who was going to get their heart broken. I realized that I haven't called and broken things off with Damon. I'm a vampire slut." She sat down on the couch. "Oh God I'm Katherine. I'm Katherine Stefan."

Stefan was by her side pulling her onto his lap as he cradled her like his child. "Elena you are not Katherine and you are far from a slut. Everything is just a mess right now and we're going to get through this. We promised each other to take it day by day and step by step. I'm never going to leave you. Last night was amazing for me and I think in a way it set me free of my demons I've been holding in. I feel free of all the bad things and all the heart ache. I know this is going to be hard but I'm willing to give it another try if you are. I need you to believe in yourself though before anything. I need you to see the beautiful and strong woman that I see. We'll do whatever it takes to make this thing right. I won't watch the guilt destroy you Elena. I love you. I love you." He pleaded with her. "But it's time you face your own demons."

Elena nodded and just let Stefan hold her as he whispered how much he loved her. After a few minutes Stefan stood up with her in his arms as he walked into the bathroom placing her on the counter. Elena watched as he moved with grace throughout the bathroom. He ran her some bath water before walking over to her and brushing back a few stray hairs that had fallen onto her face.

"Elena I'm not angry anymore with you. I forgive you okay? Now it's time you forgive yourself." He said softly kissing her forehead then nose then lips. "I forgive you." Stefan slowly stripped Elena of her clothes before carrying her to the tub and easing her into the warm water.

Elena sank into the water until it reached her neck while Stefan searched the cabinets for some soap and a rag. Stefan handed her a clip so Elena could pin her hair up. She did as he silently requested and Stefan got down on his knees beside the tub and took the soap and squirted some on the rag before taking one of Elena's arms and began to wash it. Elena closed her eyes at the feel of it and relaxed as Stefan went about washing her body. He made sure to leave no part of her body unwashed. This was something that she had never experienced with Stefan. Her emotions were on overload at the moment and each caress from him had her trembling. As Stefan washed her body he made eyes contact with her and Elena could see the devotion in his eyes. He was washing her clean of her sins. Stefan was giving her a clean slate with him. No tears fell this time as it dawned on her that he was it. No man could love her more than this man before her. He was her everything and it meant everything to her to know that he was taking it upon himself to rid her of all her mistakes.

Stefan Salvatore was an angel sent from above.

He was her angel.

After rinsing her body Stefan drained the water and held a towel open for Elena to wrap herself in and as she did Stefan carried her back into the bedroom. He disappeared and reappeared right before her eyes with her bags. He picked her out a bikini and some blue jean shorts. Elena smiled at him as he dressed her never once slipping up from his task. Stefan dressed her before handing her his cell phone.

"I'll be downstairs." He told her before kissing her once more before leaving the room and softly shutting the door behind him. Elena stared at the phone in her hand. She had to do this. She needed to do this for herself and more importantly for her future with Stefan. It was the right thing to do. He was giving her his love and forgiveness.

Stefan sat on the couch looking out at the beach taking in its beauty. He hadn't heard Elena move since her left the bedroom. He knew she was struggling but this was something she needed to take care of on her own. "I love you." Stefan said knowing that Elena heard him when she let out a breath of air.

With that confirmation of love Elena dialed the familiar number and it rang twice before she heard his voice.

"Well hello brother, so nice of you to finally return my calls." Damon said with an attitude. "You run away and Elena goes missing."

Elena didn't say a word as she listened to him on the other end of the line. What was she supposed to say.

"Stefan I don't have time for this."

"Damon." Elena said quietly.

"Elena?" He wasn't sure if this was all a dream or not. This couldn't be his Elena. The one he loved and the one he gave his heart to with no regrets calling him from his brother's phone.

"I'm sorry Damon." Elena told him.

"Elena what are you talking about? Where are you? I'll come get you and bring you home." Damon sounded like a lost child as he tried to piece together everything and Elena cried as she heard him. This wasn't what she wanted but it was what she needed.

"Damon I made a mistake."

"I know you made a mistake leaving with Stefan. Where are you and we can forget this ever happened." He told her with hope. This wasn't what he needed right now. Not when everything was so perfect between them.

"No Damon." She shook her head even though he could not see her. "I made a mistake thinking I could give you all of my heart but my heart has always been with Stefan. You know that Damon. I never fell out of love with him, I was loving both of you selfishly and you deserve someone better."

"Elena what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm in love with Stefan and it's always going to be him Damon, always. I care about you deeply and I want you to always hold onto that because the man that you are now is someone admirable and a guy that I have grown to love."

"But not enough?" He said with heart break in his voice. Elena knew he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm so sorry but I can't keep living a lie with you. "

"I understand. Stefan always did deserve someone with a pure heart like his."

"Take care of Jeremy for me please."

"He's doing fine and we're going to find you that cure Elena."

"I know you will Damon."

"Elena can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If you never would have meet Stefan do you think I ever would have stood a chance?"

"You stood a chance with me meeting him and falling in love with him Damon. You always stood a chance but my heart is with Stefan."

"Thanks for believing in me Elena." With that Damon hung the phone up leaving Elena in tears. She felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders but she felt like she had just hurt another person she truly cared about. But it was for the best, they would all be better off if they stopped playing games with each other's hearts. Damon would truly be able to move on and find someone to love and now Stefan and Elena could move on from this madness she had created. It was time to move on and forgive herself as Stefan told her too. She could never truly be happy if she didn't forgive herself.

Elena walked into the living room to see Stefan standing on the patio looking out at the beach. Elena wrapped her arms around him from behind as he turned and wrapped her up in his loving embrace. They were one step closer to putting the past behind them now.


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan and Elena were playing on the beach as the enjoyed their first day out in the sun. It was secluded and perfect for just the two of them.

"Stefan can we go out tonight?" Elena asked as they laid on their towels sun bathing.

"Yeah where do you want to go?"

"I don't know maybe dinner, a club?"

"Sure sounds fun to me." Stefan smiled with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky with her.

As the sun finally started to set the two walked back up to the beach house and began going about taking showers and getting ready for the night. Stefan was finishing buttoning up his shirt when he heard his phone ring. He saw Jeremy's name and assumed it was for Elena.

"Here it's Jeremy." He said sweetly handing her the phone as she stopped applying makeup to her face.

"Hey Jer what's up?"

"Long time no see Elena." He told her. "Where are you?"

Elena bit her lip she knew she could trust Jeremy but she wasn't sure where Damon was at and she didn't want to him to hear. She didn't know what she would do if both brothers were in front of her asking who she wanted to be with. Elena was sure that the sire bond was weakening with each day that she was with Stefan but she didn't want to take any more chances with it.

"I can't say Jeremy."

Jeremy sighed heavily on the other side of the line. "Elena what are you doing to these guys?"

"What are you talking about?" Elena so didn't want to talk about this with her little brother especially not before she went out to have a good time.

"You know what Elena. Damon is piss drunk right now and if he says one more thing to piss me off I will not hesitate to stake his ass."

"Jeremy don't you dare." Elena warned him. She felt an emotion inside of her build up at the thought of Damon in pain because of her. It was tugging at her heart to try and fix it. "Please don't Jeremy. He doesn't mean it; he's just drunk and upset with me."

"Well wherever you are I think you should fix this. I can't train with him like this. He'll end up dead or I will."

"He won't hurt you." Elena shut the bathroom door as she heard Stefan walking around the room waiting for her to be ready.

"You know I'm against you two being together but this isn't fair to him."

"I know it's not." Elena felt that pull on her heart as she pictured Damon broken wondering where he went wrong. "Put him on the phone please."

"Elena I don't think that's a good idea, you know sire bond and all."

"He already said he would let me go." Elena told him. "Let me talk to him, I won't let him hurt you or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm sorry I can't Elena. You're finally thinking clearly even if the sire bond isn't broken yet. I just called to check in on you everyone is worried about you. Caroline has been going crazy. Bonnie wouldn't do a tracking spell for Damon or Caroline so they are all mad at each other. I want you to stay as far away from Mystic Falls until we find the cure."

"Jeremy you know I never meant to hurt anyone. I just didn't know how to handle the situation besides getting out. I care about Stefan and Damon, but how did I go from being madly in love with Stefan to falling in love with Damon in a matter of days?"

"Elena I know you care about the both of them, that's a given but the sire bond has clouded your mind of your true feelings. I can't tell you who to be with that's up to you, that's in your heart and nobody knows but you. So follow your heart and if it is telling you to follow Stefan then I want you to be with him, if it says Damon then I'll accept it."

"It's Stefan Jeremy." Elena said with so much love in her voice. "It always has been."

"I know it has." Jeremy told her in a whisper trying to get out of earshot of Damon.

"Jeremy just take care of Damon for me. Him lashing out is showing that he cares don't let him lose that. He needs to feel even if it hurts."

"I'll try sis. Enjoy your time as a vampire because if I have anything to do with it then you won't be one for long." He joked.

Elena laughed. "I love you Jer."

"Love you too. Tell Stefan I said hello."

"Will do, bye." Elena hung up the phone looking at herself in the mirror. She knew she had made a mess when she left but she didn't think it would cause a rift between her friends. God she hated this. Why couldn't she just run away if she wanted to without everyone chasing after her? If she wanted to go they should just let her go, it was that simple inside her head. She knew better though, if someone she loved ran away she would search for them as well. Why did it all have to be so complicated she asked herself. She just wanted peace with everyone. She wanted peace within herself but she knew that would never truly happen unless the sire bond was broken.

"Elena?" Stefan knocked on the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah." She said as she went about with finishing touches to her hair and makeup.

"How's Jeremy?"

"He's good. He said hello."

Stefan nodded as he leaned against the counter watching her crossing his arms over his chest. "And Damon?" Elena raised an eyebrow at him in question. Stefan pointed to his ears. "It was by accident; with drinking the human blood my hearing has gotten better apparently."

"He's taking it harder than he let on." She said sadly.

"And you? How does that make you feel?" Stefan was afraid to ask but he had to know. They were both blind if they wanted to believe that the sire bond was gone already. He knew the moment she talked to him that her feelings would come back to the surface.

"It makes me feel sad." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Did he tell you anything when you talked to him earlier?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"He didn't tell you to do anything or what way you should feel?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

Stefan sighed pushing off of the counter and walking into the bedroom.

"What? Did you want him to tell me something?" Elena asked confused.

Stefan straightened his shirt out as he looked in the mirror above his dresser. "Elena he hasn't let you go."

"Yes he did Stefan."

Stefan laughed and she gave him a look full of anger. "Are you that naive to think it was going to be that easy with him? That by telling him that you love me and want to be with me he would walk away?"

"He did."

"Did he do anything to break the sire bond?"

"No but he didn't have to. Stefan I know my feelings for you and I know my feelings for him and they are not the same."

"Okay Elena but when Damon comes back asking for you don't go running too fast." Stefan stormed out of the bedroom leaving Elena angry and hurt with him.

Elena came into the kitchen to see Stefan drinking whiskey. She rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle from him. "Is that how lowly you think of me? That I would do that to you?"

"I don't have to think it Elena. It's not going to be your fault when you do. The sire bond is not broken how many more times do I have to tell you that before you understand it?"

"I know that!" She shouted. "I know I am sired to him but God help me for thinking what we were doing here was weakening it. This was us trying again remember? I may be sired but I am trying my hardest to not let it affect our relationship."

"Why didn't you ask him to let you go?" Stefan asked. "You could have asked him to break it."

Elena stayed quiet and watched his face change from anger to defeat. She had no explanation of why she didn't ask Damon to break it. She had thought about it but there was something inside of her that couldn't ask him. Maybe it was the fact that she was sired to him that wouldn't let her ask him to break their bond. "I don't know."

Stefan slammed his fist down on the counter startling Elena. "Dammit Elena! You can't do this to me!"

"Do what?" She asked with anger in her voice as she set the bottle down. "What Stefan? Love you? Be here with you? Beg for your forgiveness once again? If what I'm doing isn't enough then tell me? I thought we were making progress!"

Stefan ran his hands over his face in frustration. "You're right." He said walking over to her. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. This is all just so hard for me still and I'm learning as well. So this time forgive me." He took her hands in his. "Please Elena."

"You know I don't want this either?" He nodded. "If I knew a way to fix it I would have already. I hate being torn, but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You have done it all right." He assured her. "I'm so sorry. I don't like to yell at you. It's not right."

"It's okay." Stefan hugged her and then kissed her. "We're gonna be okay Stefan."

"I know we will be. Now are you ready to party?"

"More than ever." Elena smiled following him outside.

Stefan and Elena walked the streets of crowded people hand in hand. Stefan was slowly losing his anger as she stayed close by his side. Elena was sure to stay near him not wanting to get lost in the crowd of people. Her hunger was stating to build up but she was afraid to tell Stefan in fear of him thinking she was wanting to still live by Damon's ways.

Stefan pulled them along to a club and walked to the front of the line. The bouncer looked at him and Stefan smiled knowing the guy was about to laugh in his face and tell him to get in the back of the line.

"Sir you need to get in line."

"You're going to let us in with no questions. You're not going to remember talking to me." Stefan was enjoying his new found strength from drinking human blood. He had forgotten how much of a hassle it was to not compel people.

"How you doing tonight?" The bouncer smiled opening the door to let them in.

"Fine thank you." Stefan handed him a $20 before dragging Elena inside with him. The whole place was dark and there were people everywhere dancing. Lights were flashing different colors as people were everyone celebrating the fact that they were out tonight.

"Stefan this place is packed." Elena said just loud enough for him to hear over the music.

Stefan smiled and drug her through the people. He wasted no time in finding them a spot at the bar telling some people to get lost. There was a tone in Stefan's voice that Elena rarely heard him use unless he was threatening someone to stay away from her. Maybe they'd have some fun tonight with them both on edge.

"Four Vegas Bombs." Stefan told the bar tender handing him his card to start a tab. A minute later they were taking their shots. Elena smiled as after she finished them. "Good?" Stefan asked.

"Delicious."

Stefan ordered them two more shots before he let Elena pull him out into the mass amount of people. She had never been to something like this before besides that college party with Bonnie and Damon and the people didn't even amount to this. She wasn't sure how she was going to control her want for blood as she could hear the blood pumping furiously through everyone's veins around her. She decided to just get as drunk as she could and dance the night away hoping nothing bad came about it. She knew telling Stefan would be her best bet but she couldn't risk exposing them.

Some dub step song came on and Stefan surprised her as he started dancing around just like any other techno music lover in the crowd. Elena couldn't help but to laugh at him in join in. This was going to be some night if he was letting loose like this. A few songs in Stefan was dripping with sweat as he grabbed Elena pulling her close to him.

"Patron?" He asked with the biggest grin ever.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Stefan smirked and leaned in close to her face whispering in her ear. "I don't have to get you drunk to have my way with you." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"I'm hurt." She laughed pulling away from him as she let him guide them back up to the bar.

Stefan ordered four fully dressed Patron shots for them. Elena watched as Stefan demonstrated how to take one. "Do I have something on my face? I thought I told you it was rude to stare?" He smiled.

Elena rolled her eyes and took her shot. He was too much for her to handle sometimes. She did like this side of him though, it was very attractive. The two sat at the bar drinking shots and just talking about nothing in general. Stefan had noticed her people watching and he figured her thirst for blood was starting to build up.

"Hey you okay?" He asked breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm good."

Stefan eyed her before letting it go.

"Hey will you guys do shots with us?" This drunk girl came up asking. "It's my friend's 21st birthday!" She squealed with excitement.

Stefan looked at Elena and she shrugged. "What the hell." She said taking a tube shot from the girl and so did Stefan. They toasted with the group beside them at the bar.

"Where you guys from?" A guy with blonde hair asked them. He was with the birthday group. Stefan studied him for a moment before answering.

"Virginia." He told him.

"Dang kind of a far drive."

"You locals?"

"Yeah." he laughed. "I'm Dave."

"Stefan and this is my lovely girlfriend Elena." Stefan said placing his hand on her thigh. Elena felt the warmth spread throughout her body from his touch. She wanted him so bad and had she just heard him correctly? Did he just call her his girlfriend?

"Nice to meet you. My friends are a bit over bearing." He pointed to the obnoxious drunks as they danced ridiculously with each other. It reminded Elena and Caroline and Bonnie, they were always that crazy and she missed them.

"Who's the birthday girl?" Elena asked and Dave pointed out a pretty blonde who almost resembled Rebekah. Elena tensed and Stefan felt her under his touch. Quickly he looked up to see her eyes change. Thank God it was dark in here and everybody was drunk.

"Look at me." Stefan said under his breath where only she could hear and as soon as she turned her head Stefan captured her lips trying to distract her.

Dave stood there awkwardly as they kissed each other.

"Thank you." Elena whispered before calling the bartender over to give Stefan and her another round of shots.

"So what brought you guys to Daytona?" Dave asked taking the Patron shot Stefan offered him.

"I own a beach house here."

"You own a beach house?" He asked with disbelief.

"You seem surprised." Stefan said coolly.

Elena giggled beside him. She had definitely had one too many.

"Stefan I'm gonna go dance."

"You good?" He asked.

"Promise." Elena nodded. Stefan kissed her once more before she walked over to the girls introducing herself and the birthday girl quickly grabbed her hand and began to dance. Stefan relaxed when he heard her laughter as she enjoyed herself with the new people. It was good for her to get out and meet new people.

"How long have you two been together?" Dave asked taking Elena's seat beside Stefan at the bar.

"Almost two years."

"You guys seem so at ease with each other like you've known one another for years. Must be nice."

"It is." Stefan smiled as he watched Elena bust a crazy move with everyone. "Hey man why don't we meet up with you guys sometime?" Stefan asked. He figured it would be a good time for everyone.

Stefan and Dave exchanged numbers before Elena beckoned Stefan to her. He danced all the way to her before seductively dancing with her in front of their new friends. Stefan was in his own world with Elena and all he saw was her as he moved his body to the beat of the music. Elena was locked in an intense stare with him as she too moved with him. It was as if they had done this forever. There was something so intoxicating about the way they were dancing. People were drawn to watch the two. Stefan grabbed her hips and pulled her to him before he went in to kiss her neck. Elena felt his fangs come out and only urged him to just bite her. She wanted to feel him sink his teeth into her. Stefan barely grazed his teeth along her neck opening it up just a little before he lapped up each drop of blood that came to the surface before the wound healed itself.

Stefan let her go with an evil smirk. Elena wasn't sure what he had up his sleeve but he let others join back around them and they all began to dance in a group. Elena was watching as he was able to entice everyone around him to dance with no ambitions. It was as if he had lost his own and she loved hit. Elena danced around the group making the girls jump in with her. It was fun and it was the most fun she had had dancing in forever. The club closed and they caught a taxi back to the beach house.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stefan I had so much fun tonight. Oh my god Samantha was such a fun person." Elena laughed remembering the birthday girl. "I'm so glad I didn't bite her."

"Yeah you almost lost it tonight. What was up with that?" Stefan opened the fridge realizing they still had not gone shopping yet.

"I thought she was Rebekah." Elena stated hopping on top of the counter.

"Rebekah? She would never leave Klaus' sight." Stefan laughed.

"Stefan did you really want your memories erased that day?" Elena asked as grabbing the whiskey bottle she had taken from Stefan earlier.

Stefan stayed quiet and he searched through the cabinets looking for something to cook anything to distract them. Elena took a drink waiting for his reply but it didn't seem like he was going to give one.

"Let's play a game." She said.

"What?" Stefan finally turned to face her.

"Quarters."

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "Lost cause Elena."

"What you think you're good or something?"

"Excuse you, I know I am good." She took another drink. "Too scared to play?"

"Never." Stefan told her grabbing a shot glass and walking over to the table with Elena following him.

"Now there is a few rules." Elena told him feeling up the shot glass and taking the quarter from him. Stefan smiled upon hearing that there were rules. "Ladies first." She winked as she bounced the quarter and made it. "Pick your jaw up sweetie." She said.

"Rules?" Stefan asked picking the shot glass up.

"Every time I make it you answer a question."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Very Rebekah like of you to get people's answers." He took the shot and held the quarter in between his teeth. "What do you want to know?"

"For one I'm not Rebekah." She warned him. "Two it's just a game."

"And three?" Stefan asked refilling the shot glass.

"Favorite memory?" She asked.

"Easy, any day with you."

"Kiss ass."

Stefan bounced the quarter making it go on. Elena drank and waited for his question.

"Yours?"

"The day we rode on your motorcycle and the time you kissed me at the top of the Ferris wheel."

The game went on until they were both a sloppy drunk. Elena was sure now that she had him drunk enough that he would answer her question.

"Okay Stefan we're down to the shot." Elena told him in a game announcer voice.

"Elena Gilbert is up. She's been on her A game tonight folks." Stefan said acting like he had a microphone in his hand. "The question is will she pull in for her team? There is so much on the line her for her. Miss Gilbert how do you feel about this?" Stefan leaned towards her with the imaginary microphone.

"I'm confident in myself. I feel sorry for the other team." She joked.

"Do you think a guy like me could get a kiss?"

"As long as you don't tell my boyfriend he'd kill you." She smiled kissing him sweetly.

"My lips are sealed." He said pulling away and awaiting her shot.

Elena bounced the quarter and in a flash it was gone and Stefan was holding it in his hand with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Stefan!" She shouted. "You cheated!"

"Rule number one Elena, vampires don't play by the rules." He went to take off running but he tripped over the leg of the table crashing to the ground and Elena laughed hysterically. Elena had probably never laughed so hard until now. She had tears coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard as Stefan lay on the floor groaning. "Well that didn't go as planned."

Elena smirked at him and snatched the quarter from him before quickly bouncing it. Stefan heard the splash and he groaned even louder. "Cheaters never win Stefan." She stuck her tongue out receiving the same thing from Stefan.

"What do you want to know Elena?" He asked looking up with her. He knew his answer would break her heart but if she wanted to hear it then he would give it to her. She did win fair and square even though he tried cheating.

Elena stared at him for a good while as she studied his features. Did she really want to know the truth behind if his reasoning for wanting to erase her from his memory? Did it really matter to her now? Of course it mattered. Stefan had almost wiped her from his heart and that wasn't cool. What would have happened if they found the cure and the sire bond was broken? Did he really not want her anymore? So many doubts filled her head and all she wanted answers from him. She deserved that much from him.

Looking at this man looking at her Elena could see the fear in his eyes as he awaited her question. This could either make or break them and she knew she would not like his answer. Nobody would like his answer but it was his and it was his heart. It was a heart Elena had broken and was trying to put back together again. Stefan was the strongest guy she knew, he had sacrificed so much for the people he loved. There was so much he could and would give and never wanted anything in return but her love. Elena had been too blind to see it and she had mistaken her feelings that day at the school with Rebekah.

None of that mattered though. What mattered was that he was here and had every memory of their love and it was a burning fire that neither ever wanted to put out again.

"Will you take me to bed Stefan?" Elena asked standing out and holding her hand down towards him to pull him to his feet.

Stefan stared at her shocked to not hear here previous question that started the game. Had she really just wasted her chance?

"I'd love to." Stefan told her as he picked her up wedding style and carried her upstairs to their room. That night they just held each other close enjoying the feeling of being near each other like they used to.

Elena awoke to find the bed empty as she looked around the room for Stefan. She was definitely feeling the aftermath of all the drinking she did last night. Her head wasn't pounding but her body ached. She had not been so drunk in forever. Elena didn't want to move from the bed but she knew she needed to find Stefan. She knew after last night she probably needed to talk to him. It wasn't right of her to question him about that day at the school. It was his life after all and it wasn't like she would want to remember everything if Stefan had slept with her sister.

Crawling out of bed she walked to the bathroom to see it empty. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she groaned and shook her head. No wonder Stefan took off when he woke up she looked like a crazy homeless person with her make up smeared and hair all over the place. Who was she kidding thinking everyday she could wake up with perfect hair that stuff was for the movies. Sighing she decided to stop her search for Stefan and take a few minutes to get herself together as she jumped in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Elena was walking out the bedroom freshly bathed and her hair fixed. She was ready to find Stefan and hit the beach. Today was a beautiful day and she didn't want to waste it with arguments. It was already one in the afternoon due to her sleeping in so late. Elena searched the house calling out Stefan's name and not finding him anywhere. Elena thought it was strange to not even find a note left from him. There was no trace of him anywhere around. She ran up and down the beach and couldn't find him anywhere. Elena checked the garage once she got back to the house to see that the car was gone.

Elena sighed and went back into the house to search for some blood. She was starving and had not fed in hours. Her cravings were getting stronger and stronger as the days passed that she didn't feed off of a human. It was getting to the point where she was ready to just sneak down the beach to where people were and just have a snack. It wasn't like she could really harm them could she? Surely nothing would come of it if she just feed off of one to just get her cravings to go down back under control. Elena shut her eyes trying to not think of all the ways she could sneak off and drink blood behind Stefan's back.

"No Elena, you're stronger than that." She told herself as she regained her self-control again. Elena finally found a blood bag and ripped it open greedily drinking it down. She couldn't get over how good it felt to have the blood running down her throat. It was so satisfying but not quite enough. Elena found one more blood bag before drinking it down. She needed to control herself. She couldn't lose control in a place where people had never even heard of vampires being real and she couldn't leave a trace of evidence as to where she was so no one would come looking for her.

Elena was fighting with herself as she struggled to calm herself down. The cravings were getting stronger and stronger. She thought of Damon and what he would tell her to do. She knew that he would want her to just feed the way a vampire should. Everything would be okay then. Nothing was wrong with it, they were vampires and that's what they were supposed to do and that was to feed off of humans. It was their natural instinct. Elena had had enough fighting with herself. If Stefan was going to be gone out doing his own thing then so was she. She could just feed and simply give someone her blood and heal them. No traces left of what she did and then she could compel them that it never happened. Stefan was a genius when he told her of his idea. Elena felt relieved as she started to head out the house, but as she opened the door she heard Stefan's phone ringing. That couldn't be right. He had left. He was nowhere near the house or she would have sensed him. Elena listened closer as she followed the phone up to the bedroom. Elena moved the covers to find the phone. Picking up she noticed the name on the phone.

It was Bonnie. Elena panicked and didn't know what to do. Maybe Bonnie had given in and done a tracking spell and had already sent someone to come get her. Elena's mind was racing as she stared at the phone. Finally it stopped ringing and Elena was frozen in her spot. She couldn't answer the phone and talk to her best friend and she wondered why? Was she guilty about leaving them without a goodbye? Elena didn't have time to think of an answer again before she seen the text Bonnie had sent.

_**Elena relax for me please. You don't want to hurt any innocent lives. You're stronger than that, take a deep breath and relax Stefan is almost home wait for him. I love you girl and I promise to keep your secret safe. - Bonnie**_

Elena deleted the message as she heard the front door open and Stefan calling her name. She recomposed herself before running downstairs and meeting Stefan in a blink of an eye. He had his hands full of groceries but Elena wrapped her arms around him none the less and hugged him close to her. Stefan dropped the bags in his hands and held her close. This wasn't what he had expected but he would take it. Stefan's sense kicked in and he smelt blood. Looking around as he hugged her he saw two blood bags thrown on the counter messily as there was blood smeared around them too. Stefan hugged her tighter as he realized that she had fought her craving. How he didn't know. She was so much stronger than him.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

Elena pulled back at arm's length and gave him a look of defeat. "Proud of what?"

"You fought your bloodlust. You didn't let it consume you."

"How did you know?" She asked feeling guilty.

Stefan smiled lovingly at her as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. "It's written all over you face and I know how hard it's been on you to not be able to feed off of someone. Plus you are a messy eater when you're hungry." He laughed making her laugh with him. He kissed her before letting her go.

"So where'd you run off to this morning?" Elena turned around to begin cleaning up her mess she made. Stefan was right she did leave a mess.

"I went to the grocery store. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up." He shrugged as he picked his bags up again setting them on the counter before going out to the car to retrieve the rest of them.

"You told me where you went?" Elena asked as she tried to remember talking to him this morning.

"Yeah." He laughed. "You started mumbling about how you were too drunk to move and that you just wanted to sleep the day away. You told me to go and that while I was gone you would dream about me."

"I did not." She said with an embarrassed smile as she helped him put away the groceries.

"You so did. It was cute actually. I almost didn't want to leave you, but I knew I needed to get us some food and I high jacked the local hospital for some blood bags to hold us over for a good while. I also went on a little hunt while I was out. Do we need to try and take you again?"

Elena shook her head. "No I'm not sure it will help right now."

"Craving too bad?" He asked pulling out six different bottles between liquor, whiskey and bourbon. Elena raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "I thought it might be fun and plus they had a sell."

"A sell?" She questioned him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes a sell."

"Stefan should I be concerned with your drinking habits?" Stefan smiled shaking his head. "You know last time you became a partier was because you were fighting the urge to drink from someone?" She asked him seriously. This get away wasn't just all about her. Elena wanted to help him with his struggles too not just him helping her all the time.

"Elena I'm fine I promise. Just because I'm kicking back and loosening up a bit doesn't mean you have to be alarmed. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. You've seen me every time I've drank human blood and how much."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Hey have you seen my phone? I think I left it by accident this morning."

Elena stopped for a moment debating on if she should be honest about talking to Bonnie or just lie and say no. She didn't want Stefan to know how bad her bloodlust had actually gotten and that she had almost walked out the house to go drink from someone.

"I...it's on the bed." She told him. Elena knew lying wouldn't solve anything for them right now. It would just screw them up even more.

"Did anyone call?" He asked as he moved about the kitchen putting things in their place.

"Bonnie."

"Did you answer?"

"No." She said quickly moving to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water Stefan had just placed in there. "Maybe you should call her back and see if everything is okay."

Stefan eyed her noticing the change in her body language. There was something up that she wasn't telling him. He didn't like this one bit. "Elena what happened while I was gone?"

"You already know." She shrugged walking out of the kitchen and into the living room turning the TV on as she sat down on the couch.

"Then why are you acting differently?"

"What way? I'm not acting like anything Stefan, so please let it go. I'm just embarrassed about how out of hand my bloodlust got while you were gone. You saw the mess I made out of the blood bags. I was desperate okay? So please drop it I don't want to ruin our day."

Stefan sighed as he went upstairs to grab his phone. If Elena wasn't going to tell him the truth then he would call Bonnie and get to the bottom of things.

"Bonnie hey can I talk to you?"

"What's up?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan walked outside onto the balcony to make sure Elena wasn't listening. "You called earlier right?"

Bonnie was silent for a minute before answering. "Yeah I did. I was calling you about a lead we got on the cure."

"You're lying." Stefan told her. "Bonnie what is this really about?" Stefan waited but got no answer. "Look I know you have already tracked us and you know Elena is with me. I appreciate you not telling anyone where we are especially Damon, but for Elena's safety I need to know what is going on with her."

"Stefan I don't know anything."

"Bonnie I'm asking you to please tell me if she is okay."

"She is with you isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then she will be fine I promise. Her love for you can overcome all of her bloodlust that you are worried about. Just don't let her speak to Damon. He is going off the deep end here."

"Is Jeremy okay?"

"Yes, Klaus has kept a close eye on them to make sure everything goes as planned. We've had some trouble out of Kol though. He doesn't want the cure found."

"So he's trying to stop you all?"

"Yes he has gone out of his way to try and have Jeremy killed."

"Then we will come back." Stefan knew there was no way for them to stay away while Jeremy was in danger. Elena would kill him if she knew that he knew Jeremy's life was at risk and he didn't say anything.

"Stefan please just keep her there. This is the furthest we have come to a cure since we started and I think if you two came back right it would just complicate things and feelings would get hurt. We don't need you or Damon getting hurt in the process. Elena wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to the two of you."

"Same goes for you Bonnie you know how dangerous all of this is and still you continue to help her. This isn't regular magic we are talking about here."

"Stefan, Elena has always been there for me through it all and she has always done everything to help me when I was in need. Elena is my best friend and I want her back to being human. I will always be her best friend but I do not want her to outlive me. We had plans to one day raise her kids together and live in the same neighborhoods. We can't do those things if she isn't human and more importantly if you aren't human."

"We're finding the cure for her Bonnie not me."

"She won't stay human for long if there isn't enough for you. I think you know that."

"I don't want that for her."

"None of us do, but it's her choice in the end, it always has been."

"Bonnie we need to find the cure fast because I don't think I can bear to see her live with much more guilt that she has. Elena doesn't deserve this and she doesn't deserve to have the craving to drink someone dry until there is no longer a heartbeat. I can't live with myself if I have to watch her inner turmoil much more."

"I know. We're doing everything we can here. Just keep her distracted from it all and keep her relaxed and happy. Take her to a party or to the movies one night. The two of you just need to enjoy each other."

"I will try. Bonnie has Damon threatened you to do the tracking spell?"

"Everyone has, Klaus tried to threaten me but I broke his bones along with Damon's. They aren't happy with me right now."

"When's the last time you've really left your house?"

"The night I broke their bones, right after you guys took off and left and then Damon came back for more at school after Elena told him she was in love with you."

"Bonnie I think I have a solution to all of this." Stefan smiled.

Elena was downstairs on the couch watching TV. She figured that Stefan had called Bonnie back demanding answers but she didn't care. She knew Bonnie would never tell him what had happened today. Ten minutes later Stefan was coming back downstairs to join Elena with smile. She wondered what it was about but she didn't ask as he came and laid his head in her lap. Elena was surprised by his actions as he grabbed her hand placing it on his head. Elena smiled as she gently began to massage his scalp running her fingers through his hair.

Stefan smiled content with how things were. This was one of his favorite pass times when Elena was still human. Just lying around watching her favorite TV shows as she ran her fingers through his hair luring him into a peaceful mindset.

Soon Elena noticed Stefan's breathing had slowed down and he was fast asleep. She knew that he had wanted them to get out of the house for a bit but she wasn't sure if she even cared anymore about exploring the town or the world anymore for that matter. She wanted this right here forever. This was what she felt at peace with. It was like nothing could touch them anymore. Even if everything was a mess and she was a vampire this moment right here brought her a newfound peace that she thought she would never be able to reach again. Elena ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. This right here was her reaching her peace again. She smiled as she listened to the sound of his breathing as she felt his chest slowly go up and down. Stefan Salvatore was her breath of fresh air and being with him always brought her a sense of peace. It was like nothing could touch her when she was with him. Being with him was like her drug and she felt as if she was on cloud nine as he lay in her lap resting like a child. He was everything she dreamed of and so much more. Elena wanted him forever, even if it meant she had to be vampire for the rest of eternity. Nothing was going to keep her from being with the man the way she desired any longer. If there was a cure for the both of them she would drink it, but if there wasn't then she would fight like hell to make sure nothing stopped her from being with Stefan. She knew that he didn't want this life for her but she couldn't let him live this life he didn't want either without her. She loved him enough to give up her beating heart to be with him forever. Maybe she had been scared of all the wrongs things before but now that she could see everything through different eyes she knew that there was nothing to be scared of anymore. Forever with Stefan sounded amazing. Forever with him was what she was going to get even if it meant going through the transition once more, this time she wouldn't make the mistakes again. Elena bent down and kissed the top of his head thinking of what life would be like if they roamed the world together forever as Stefan was dreaming of what it would be like to live a life with Elena as humans, raising their children and growing old together.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sleepy head." Elena shook him gently. Her legs were beginning to get restless after a few hours of him napping. She was beginning to get restless, there was nothing else left on TV for her to watch and the sun was getting lower and lower on the horizon as each hour passed by. She hated that they had missed this beautiful day out on the beach but she would take this over anything. Stefan seemed so exhausted as he snored lightly. He usually wasn't one to snore but he was passed smooth out. If she wasn't mistaken she was starting to feel a little drool seep through her jeans. It was cute but also kind of gross if she could be honest. Stefan didn't budge as Elena began to shake him again. She had to get up soon. "Stefan." She groaned pushing on him.

Stefan jumped up quickly startled by her. Taking in his surroundings he relaxed and eased himself back down on her lap discretely wiping his mouth hoping she didn't notice his drool. "How long was I out?" He stretched.

"Long enough to leave a pool on my jeans." She winked with a teasing smirk.

"Don't embarrass me Elena." He warned.

"And why not?"

"Because I might do this." He reached out to grab onto her sides tickling her. Elena squirmed underneath his grasp trying to desperately getting away but failing as Stefan sat up to get better advantage of her.

"Stefan stop." Elena said between laughing and trying to catch her breath. Even as vampire she never would be stronger than him.

"Never." He grinned mischievously at her.

Elena tried to fight her way away from him but failed miserably as she ended up pinned underneath him on the couch.

"Stefan!" She giggled wiggling some more causing Stefan to stop just for a moment as he realized their position. Elena took advantage of his distracting and rolled them over pinning him underneath her this time.

"You don't play fair." He scolded her.

Elena rolled her eyes as she made sure to tightly hold his arms down. "You said vampires don't have rule." She stated.

"Since when have you listened to me?"

"Since you started making so much sense." She smiled leaning down to press her lips to his. Stefan accepted the kiss with much delight as he felt her fighting for more from him. He gave in to the hungry kiss and Elena let his arms go to freely wrap around her body pulling her closer to him.

"What was that for?" Stefan whispered when she pulled away resting her face in the crook of her neck.

"For loving me."

"It's not like it's a chore Elena." He kissed the top of her head. "It's fairly easy actually."

Elena nodded and slid herself to the side where she was now laying with her head on his chest. Elena played with his fingers lacing her fingers through his. She had always loved how perfectly they fit together. It was something that warmed her heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked.

"You." She said softly.

"What about me?"

"How perfect you are."

He smiled with a quiet laugh. "I'm far from perfect and you know that, you're the perfect one."

Elena shook her head with a sigh. "No I'm not."

"In my eyes you are."

"Well in my eyes you are perfect too Stefan."

"We're perfect together." He whispered lifting her chin up to kiss her soft lips.

"You promise to always love me?"

"Until the day I die."

"What if it's long after I do?" She asked with a crack in her voice.

"Hey why are you talking like that?" He asked with concern.

"What if there isn't enough cure to go around? Everybody searching for it wants some of it."

Stefan squeezed the hand in his. "Then I'll love you just as I always have Elena. Human or vampire I'm in love with you."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I don't." He said honestly. "I love you so I just speak the truth that my heart is telling me. But what about when we both take the cure? What happens then?" He asked wondering what she would want.

"I'm not taking it unless there is enough for you."

"I'm not going to pick a fight with you about it, so let's get back to my question."

Elena smiled and shook her head. "Well first things first I'd kiss you."

"Is that right?"

"Yep." She leaned up kissing him sweetly.

"Then?"

"We be together for as long as we both shall live. I want to marry you one day Stefan and I want kids. I know you've lived life for so long you may be out of that phase in your life, so if you don't want kids then I can live with that."

"I want kids Elena and I've never wanted them with anyone else but you." He replied. "I want to live a normal life with you the way you've always dreamed of. Mystic Falls will be our home and our children's home. I want to live and get old and grey with you spoiling our grandchildren and telling them stories about our younger days and how we fell in love and how we found our way back to one another. I want to marry you in front of our family and friends. I want the house with the white picket fence, the 9-5 job and coming home each day to my beautiful wife and laying down each night with her in my arms and waking up each morning to her smiling face. I want it all with you and I also want to one day be my brother's best friend again. I want him to find the happiness he deserves. I want a lot of things Elena, things I've dreamed about for years but never thought they could happen until I met you. You may think you've ruined Damon and me but you have brought us closer than we have ever been since meeting Katherine. I love you even more for that and if you want to take the cure with me and start a life together I'd be delighted to."

Elena felt tears coming on from hearing his confession. Everything he always has to say is just so beautiful. How was she so blind to think that she was in love with someone else? "I want you too Stefan, I want it all human or vampire."

Stefan smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. "No need to cry." He whispered kissing her nose making her smile. "That's what I like to see."

"Stefan I have to be honest with you too though."

"What's that?" He asked as he felt her sit up and move to the other end of the couch. "Whatever it is you can tell me, it will be okay. I will make sure of that."

"I almost lost control today." She brought her knees up to her chest. She was disappointed in herself and she didn't want Stefan to be as well.

"The blood bags?" He questioned. "It's okay Elena it wasn't that bad."

She shook her head. "While you were gone I almost lost it, it's been starting back up."

"Your cravings?" Elena nodded. "Why didn't you want to be honest with me?"

"I'm embarrassed. I should have better control."

"You are new at this babe, there are going to be days where it's hard."

"Stefan I wanted to drain that girl at the club last night because I thought she was Rebekah and even when we first got there I could smell the blood pumping through everyone's veins and all I wanted was a little taste."

"You didn't though." He told her trying to reassure her it was okay to have cravings.

"I didn't last night, but I almost did today. When you were gone I lost control. I went through those blood bags in like a minute and I fought every instinct in my body to not walk down on that beach and just feed from someone. I was almost out the door when I heard your phone ringing. It was Bonnie. I didn't answer because I was afraid, I was scared that if I did she would be able to tell something was up and talk me out of what I was about to do and that was the last thing I wanted. I thought about how Damon said it was okay and that it was natural for a vampire to feed off of humans and then I thought about you and how upset with me you would be if I did, I thought about how I didn't want to live that life and be that person but the craving was just so bad I needed to taste the blood coming from the source. I wanted it so bad Stefan. I was so close to running back out the house and getting it over with before you came back. I wasn't going to think twice I was just going to do it and then compel them to forget. I'd be home before you were and it would all be okay again. Then Bonnie texted you and I read the message because it was for me. She told me not to do it."

"And you didn't." Stefan reached out for her hand. "You beat it."

"Because of Bonnie not because I wanted to."

"She just gave you some words of advice from miles away. You were here all alone and you did it yourself not because of Bonnie and not because of me, you did it because of you. It was your own inner strength that pulled you through it. Elena don't you see that you are in control of your own actions now?" Stefan smiled.

Elena let a smile slip onto her face as she let his words sink in. "I did didn't I?"

"You did sweetheart."

"I can't believe it."

"Baby steps just moved up to big girl steps." He laughed.

"I'm getting there."

"You are there just need to keep taking it day by day and next time when your cravings start up don't be afraid to tell me. I'm here to help you. I love you Elena."

"I love you too Stefan."

The next week passed with Stefan and Elena just enjoying themselves each night and day. They spent their days on the beach or just walking around town doing some shopping. Elena's bloodlust had finally cooled down and she was able to control herself in crowds once again. The two were happy again. Elena was finally relaxing and letting loose not worrying about the cure or anything else but being with Stefan. Stefan as well was relaxing more now that he knew that Elena was going to be okay. Every few days Stefan would contact Damon and check on the cure. Things were still weird between them but for Elena's safety they put their differences aside. Stefan had still withheld their whereabouts from Damon and Jeremy. Damon didn't blame them though because Klaus would only compel them to tell the truth. The brothers didn't want Elena in Klaus' reach until the cure was found it was too risky now.

Stefan and Elena were walking into the beach house with tons of bags in tow, mainly shopping bags from Elena but others a bunch of decorations, beer, and alcohol.

"Stefan please tell me what is going on." Elena sighed as she finally set the bags down. She wasn't sure how a vampire got exhausted but she definitely was. Shopping all day long going in and out of stores was an exercise. Stefan had happily walked along with her never once complaining or rushing her along like any other guy would do, for that Elena thanked him for. Then when it came time for Stefan to do his shopping Elena had to ask questions.

"Elena I told you we are having a party." He laughed at the pout on her face.

"But what is with all the food? You already went shopping for the two of us and now it's like you went shopping for an army." She gestured to the bags.

Stefan shrugged. "I got carried away."

"Right..." She drug out as she nudged him walking by to go upstairs. "I'm going to put my clothes away and when I get back try not to act so weird."

Stefan laughed and continued putting things up where they belonged. He decided to do it super-fast to try and get done before Elena came back down. Just as he was moving the last piece of furniture his phone went off. Stefan checked it with a smile before deleting the message and walking back into the kitchen to feel a gust of wind.

"What is going on?!" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest. "Stefan you bought ping pong balls, a table, tiki torches, shot glasses, you made Jell-O shots this morning for crying out loud."

Stefan just shook his head trying to act innocent but Elena wasn't buying it. "I ran into some people the other day when I was out on a hunt and they wanted to have a party tonight."

"Strangers?" Stefan nodded. "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Why would you invite random people into our home to get plastered with us?"

"Our house huh?" Elena looked down at her hands trying to look him in the eyes. She did say their house. "What's mine is yours." He said grabbing her hand.

"Then just tell me what is going on. You have this place looking like the ultimate party pad. I haven't ever been to a party with such a great set up. The beach outside and not to mention you freaken splurged on a damn hot tub the other day to put on the patio. I'm at a loss here and I don't like it."

"This place hasn't seen a party since Lexi and I thought in honor of everything we have accomplished that it was time to celebrate. Even if it is with some strangers." Stefan tried to tell her.

Elena wasn't buying any of it though. Stefan was hiding something from her but she knew from experience if he wanted something kept as a secret she wouldn't find out until he wanted her too. Damn that boy for being able to keep a straight face. "I know you're up to something and I'm determined to figure it out."

"And how is that?" Stefan asked grabbing onto her hips as he pressed her back against the island in the kitchen.

"Maybe a little bit of this." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss along his neck sucking right underneath his ear. Stefan's knees buckled for a moment as he gripped her hips tighter trying to steady himself. This girl held so much power over him it was unbelievable.

"Elena." He said in a strained voice as he tried to hold onto his control.

Elena smiled against his skin as she ran her tongue along his neck before dragging her teeth down it and nipping along the way. Stefan groaned at the feeling.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked losing his breath.

"Exactly what you've been doing to me every day that we've been here."

"Not fair."

"All's fair in love and war baby." She whispered before sinking her teeth into him. Stefan let out a cry of pleasure as he felt her drink from him. She really wasn't playing fair but who was he to stop her? He was enjoying it all too much. Elena licked her lips when she pulled back and Stefan took the opportunity to hoist her up onto the Elena as he stood between her legs. They were the perfect height as he kissed her hungrily tasting his own blood on her tongue. Not wasting anytime he pulled her shirt above her head.

"You're so beautiful." He said admiring her body as she panted trying to catch her breath from their kiss. Stefan began kissing down her chest reaching behind her to unclasp her bra letting it fall to the ground. Taking one nipple into his mouth he swirled his tongue around it while his other hand work the other one over. Elena moaned loudly. Stefan used his free hand to grab her hair as he kissed his way back up her neck. Her neck was long and exposed as he held her hair pulled back arching her back towards him. "So sexy." He whispered against her ear. "Just so free for the taking." He nipped at her ear lobe. "So willing." He said after hearing her whimper waiting for his next move. Her legs wrapped around his waist trying to get some sort of friction from him. Her body was aching with desire, she needed her release. "All's fair." He said before sinking his teeth into her in the exact same spot that she did him. Stefan drank from her savoring every drop of her blood. There was something so intimate about drinking from her even if she wasn't human anymore. He was getting lost in drinking from her.

Elena felt herself losing some of her strength as he drank a large quantity of her blood. "Stefan stop." She whispered. Stefan didn't hear her so Elena used her feet to push him back and Stefan finally let go as he flew into the other counter. Elena watched as his eyes grew dark and the veins became more visible.

Stefan smirked as he reproached her taking his spot back between her legs. "Sorry, you just taste so good."

"I won't taste good if you drain me." She told him with a warning in her tone. He nodded as he watched her neck heal making sure there were no traces of his bite. Elena grabbed the back of his neck crashing her lips into his as they started the passion back up again. She reached down and lifted his shirt above his head tossing it somewhere before reattaching her lips to his. Soon Elena was naked and Stefan was on his knees with his head in-between her legs. "Stefan please." She moaned as he teased her just barely letting his tongue reach out to taste her. Stefan grabbed her thighs to hold them apart as he dove in like it was his favorite meal. He licked every part of her as Elena laced her fingers through his hair holding on for dear life never wanting him to leave that spot. He was working miracles with her body.

Stefan pulled his head away for a moment earning a growl from Elena. He looked up to meet her eyes as they were hooded with lust. She was so close to coming and he was only with holding her from it. He held the power once again. Elena wanted to slap the smirk right off his face but she was afraid to say anything in fear that he wouldn't finish what he started and she could not be having that. Stefan brought one finger to her opening letting it slip in as Elena's eyes closed as he slowly started to pump it in and out before inserting one more. Elena was back to moaning as she let go of his hair to place her hands behind her so she could lean her body back some. This was all too much for her. He stood up but never removing his fingers as he brushed his thumb over her sensitive button making Elena tremble.

"Look at me." He ordered as he grabbed her with his other arm around her waist pulling her back up into a sitting position. The new angle set his fingers inside of her right on spot. Elena locked eyes with him as he brought her over the edge. She moaned loudly as her orgasm took over her body. As Elena came down from her high Stefan had somehow managed to discard his jeans and boxers. She didn't question him about it though as he held his hard erection in his hand slowly pumping it. Elena licked her lips at the sight of him. He was all hers for the taking. She opened her legs wider to allow him to come closer and align himself with her entrance. Without a second thought he was inside of her. Elena moaned out loudly as did Stefan at their connection. Every time was just so intense and it never got old. Stefan was slowly thrusting in and out of her but Elena wasn't having any of it today. He was toying with her emotions too much today. Wrapping her legs around his tightly she pushed them off the counter and Stefan went stumbling back until his back hit the refrigerator. Elena grabbed onto to the top using it as leverage to pull herself up and down on him. Stefan groaned and took one of her breast into his mouth as it was at the perfect height now.

"Elena oh my God." Stefan mumbled into her chest.

"Stefan you're so good." She moaned as she squeezed the fridge tighter in her grasp. Stefan's hands were on her hips helping guide her up and down on him.

"I'm about to come baby." He didn't want to come before her but this was so hot. With this position though he wasn't left in a state where he could do much so he walked them over to the table clearing everything on top as he set Elena down climbing on top entering her again. Elena wrapped her legs around him as Stefan pumped furiously in and out of her. He needed her to come already before he lost himself. Stefan felt her inside muscles squeeze him tighter as her head feel back and her back began to arch. She started moaning his name over and over and Stefan knew she was finally over the edge. He thrusted into her one last time as he released himself feeling the table collapse beneath them.

Elena started giggling as Stefan tried to catch his breath resting his body on top of hers. He looked around to see that they indeed had broken the table. "Talk about coming down from a high." He laughed.

"Stefan we broke the table." Elena laughed with him.

"It's fixable." He kissed her lovingly.

"I love you babe." Elena said brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead.

"Not as much as I love you." He winked.

"So are you going to tell me what this party is about?" Elena asked.

Stefan rolled his eyes wondering how after everything she is still wanting to know about that. Just as he opened his mouth to answer the doorbell rang. Elena gave him a questioning look silently asking who could be coming over. Stefan just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan casually got up and went to retrieve his pants as there was a pounding on his door again along with another ring of the doorbell. Elena scrambled around to follow him.

"Oh my God who is here?" She asked in a hushed voice. She was freaking out.

"Get dressed." Stefan smiled kissing her cheek as he buttoned his pants walking to the door.

Elena quickly put her clothes on as Stefan opened the door.

"Hello." She heard his voice and next thing she knew just as she was fixing her shirt she was bombarded by two people almost knocking her over.

"Oh my God!" She heard to familiar voices squeal. Elena smiled so big her cheeks hurt as she hugged them back. "We've missed you." They both said at the same time.

"I've missed you too." Elena said as she held them close. Her emotions were on overload as she took in everything that was going on. Stefan had invited them to come visit and had kept it a secret from her. She couldn't believe he would do such a thing for her. He was amazing. This was just what she had been needing.

"Can't we get a hello as well?" Elena heard Tyler's voice and she momentarily let go of her two best friends to see Tyler and Matt holding tons of suitcases along with Stefan.

Elena hugged the girls once more before hugging each of the guys tightly. "It's so good to see you all." She said as pulled away from Matt and jumping into Stefan's arms. "You are so sneaky and oh so amazing!" She kissed his face all over. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you." He smiled setting her back down. "Go show them around." Elena kissed him before grabbing Caroline and Bonnie to head out of the house and out on to the beach.

"Somebody had hot vamp sex!" Caroline said looking around the kitchen taking notice of the broken table and the dented fridge. Everyone else took in the surroundings as well trying to keep the smirks off their faces as they looked between Stefan and Elena. Stefan was shirtless still which was a sign that Caroline was right and Elena couldn't look anyone in the face.

"Damn." Bonnie muttered under her breath. Just thinking about what went on was enough to make anyone blush.

"This is a sweet place man." Tyler said looking around. Trying to break the ice again between them all. Caroline always had a way of blurting things out.

"Pretty awesome." Matt added in.

"Thanks I've owned it for a couple of years. Follow me I'll show you where you will be staying." Stefan led Matt to a room that was down the hall that had to twin size beds. "Do you think Bonnie will mind staying in here with you? If not she can take a room to herself."

"I'll think this will be fine." Matt said. "Besides her bags are too heavy to tot anywhere else." He said making the guys laugh.

"Alright come on Tyler." Stefan led him up the stairs to a room across the hall from his. His felt a sense of sadness overtake him as he opened the door to Lexi's room. "This is where you and Caroline can stay."

"You okay man?" Tyler asked putting their suitcases away.

"I'm alright. This was Lexi's room. I haven't been in here since the last time she was here with me." Stefan replied picking up a picture of them that was on her nightstand.

"Sorry for your loss, I never got a chance to meet her but from the things Caroline has told me about her from you she sounds like a real great girl."

"She was." Stefan smiled setting the picture back down. "Why don't you and Matt go join the girls on the beach? I'll be down in a few I just need to change out of these jeans."

"See ya in a few." Tyler said quickly walking passed him he was so ready to jump in the water.

Stefan walked into his room and shut the door. He really never had a chance to mourn Lexi's death and every time he tried to push the emotions back they only stayed locked away for so long until he saw her smiling face in a photo. He hated that she had died at his brother's hands and he hated even more that he witnessed her death. Stefan felt slow tears start to flow down his cheeks as he slid down to the floor against the wall. All of the pain for Lexi's death was finally hitting him. He was finally able to let loose and cry.

"So how are things going?" Bonnie asked as she and Caroline down to the beach with Elena in the middle of them.

"Obviously good." Caroline laughed bumping shoulders with Elena.

Elena smiled brightly trying to hid her embarrassment from her two friends. "Things are going pretty well."

"Finally." Bonnie smiled hugging her friend. "We've been silently rooting for you and Stefan all along."

"We have a fan team?" Elena teased.

"The biggest." Caroline replied.

"How's Jeremy?" Elena asked. She had not heard from her brother in a couple of days.

"He's doing well." Bonnie answered. "He's been working really hard to finish the hunter's tattoo. We are making progress in it all."

"How did you all manage to escape town without anyone asking questions?" Elena was worried for her friend's safety.

Bonnie looked at Caroline and Caroline smiled proudly. "Well when Bonnie called me after hanging up with Stefan last week I began to form a plan and well after thinking it over we know we couldn't tell anyone we were leaving not even our parents. So one night when I was out hunting I realized nobody is awake in the town and Klaus is too busy at the Lake house with Jeremy and Rebekah is well probably sleeping dreaming of her evil plans for the girls at school and Kol is off trying to butt heads with his brother somehow. That leaves them all busy in the dead of the night and all of us the time we need to get the hell out of town. I ran to Bonnie's woke her up and we packed before gathering the boys. We hit the road and a few days later and here we are with our other two best friends as it should be."

"Smart girl." Elena said. "I'm so glad you are all here. I've been missing the two of you."

"Ha I'm sure." Caroline smirked at her friend indicating between her activities with Stefan she had no time to miss anybody.

"Caroline." Bonnie scolded her. "Leave her alone."

"What?" Caroline acted innocencet. "It's not like you aren't thinking it yourself. Honestly if you guys want we can get a hotel. I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by your late night rendezvous."

Elena rolled her eyes but knew what Caroline was saying was true. Stefan and she did stay up half the night usually making up for lost time. It was definitely going to be different having guests in the house but also nice. "No." Elena smiled wrapping her arms around her friends. "You guys are staying here with us and I promise to keep the sex to a minimum." The three girls laughed at her comment enjoying their best friend truly being happy again. Soon Tyler and Matt joined them down on the beach.

Elena was out on the beach with her friends enjoying herself just running around playing. Tyler had said Stefan was going to be a minute but that was ten minutes ago. "Hey I'm gonna be right back. I need to go check on Stefan. Don't wonder too far down the beach please guys." Elena smiled at them.

Elena heard the sound of Stefan's sobs as she walked up the stairs. In a panic she opened the door to see Stefan with his head in his hands. He looked up at her with tear stained cheeks. He didn't want her to see him like this but he could no longer keep it in. He wasn't strong enough anymore to hold it together.

"Stefan?" Elena said with heartbreak in her voice. She immediately sat beside him pulling him to her as Stefan rested his head against her chest as more tears fell. "Babe tell me what's going on please."

Stefan shook his head as he just cried harder. He felt weak for not being able to hold it together especially in front of her she didn't need to see him like this, not when she needed him to be strong for her. Minutes passed before Stefan was finally able to calm down. Elena just held him closer whispering how much she loved him and that everything would be okay. Stefan knew he would be fine but he just needed to let his emotions out for a moment.

"I miss her." Stefan whispered not lifting his head up. "Elena I miss her so much."

Elena didn't have to have a name to know who he was talking about. It was obvious how much he missed her on a daily basis. He had lost his best friend and it had been for no reason at all. Elena couldn't imagine if she had lost anyone else she cared about right in front of her eyes. At least people had allowed her to mourn for the people she loved not expect her to just move on like they meant absolutely nothing. Elena loved that Stefan loved and cared so deeply for people.

"Why did she have to die? At the hands of my own selfish brother." Stefan shuddered at the memory. "She was so amazing, so full of life even with a dead heart. Elena she saved me so many times, she taught me how to live. How to believe in myself. She was rooting for you and me. She wanted us to work out. Elena she loved you without even really knowing you. All she knew was that you made me feel alive and that I was madly in love with you so she began to love you herself. She would be so proud of us right now living the way we are." He lifted his chin to smile at her and Elena did the same as she wiped his tears away kissing each cheek. "She wanted us to be happy together."

"We are happy. Stefan its okay to cry for Lexi. You loved her and she was your best friend and I hate that you lost such an important person in your life especially with everything that you two went through. Lexi was an amazing girl and she is someone who is allowed to be mourned for. I just wish you wouldn't have waited so long to let it all out."

"I had to be strong."

"You don't have to be strong twenty-four seven. It's okay to feel the loss of someone. I don't want you to hold back anymore. It's good for you to feel those raw emotions; it's what makes you human. It's what I love about you." Stefan nodded as Elena kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweet boy now come on everyone is waiting for us." Elena stood up holding out her hand for him to take. It was her turn to be strong for him. To hold him close when he felt weak as he did for her.

Stefan took her hand pulling himself to his feet as Elena reached up wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks. He was too beautiful to have tears in his eyes. But there was something about how bright his eyes were shinning right now that made him look even more beautiful than she could ever remember him being. Slowly she stood on her tip toes pressing her lips to his in the most caring way ever. It was not a kiss to start anything between them but a kiss to try and show him how much she cared. To take away the ache in his heart. Stefan cupped his cheek in his hand holding her lips close to his and their tongues danced slowly.

"Thank you." Stefan whispered against her lips quietly. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." She smiled. "I should be thanking you for inviting my friends here. I don't know how you pulled it off but I can't thank you enough Stefan. This is the best gift you could have given me."

"I figured if I couldn't take you home to the ones you loved then I'd bring home to you. Sorry Jeremy couldn't come. I got Bonnie to ask him to come but he said it was best if he didn't. That would truly set Klaus off if he left and he wants you to enjoy your time being a free woman until he finds the cure."

Elena smiled at him. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Only for you." He grabbed her hand and led her out the bedroom. "We are being terrible hosts."

Elena laughed as they walked downstairs to head out to the beach. It was time to go for a swim before the sunset.

After a few hours out on the beach the six friends found their way inside. Everyone was in good spirits as they all dried off making their way into the kitchen. Caroline had yet to let go of the dents in the fridge and the broken table making sexual jokes about Stefan and Elena. After the first few the two got over their embarrassment and enjoyed the laughs with everyone.

"I'm starving." Tyler said as he climbed onto a barstool around the island.

"Yeah me too." Bonnie and Matt said at the same time.

"Show us these cooking skills I've always heard Caroline rant and rave about." Tyler told Stefan.

"Yeah Stefan." Elena smiled reaching into the fridge to grab a bottle of wine for the girls. "Beers?" She asked Matt and Tyler. They nodded.

"And me?" Stefan asked. Elena winked before handing him one. "Thanks what would you like for dinner babe?"

"I could go for a steak thanks for asking." Tyler smiled at the two.

"Yeah we are the guest." Matt joked bringing the beer to his lips taking a drink.

Elena and Stefan laughed. "Sorry." Stefan said. "Just have gotten so used to cooking for Elena." He shrugged.

"Elena doesn't cook?" Tyler asked in disbelief earning a glare from her as Matt broke out into laughter.

"Shut it." She warned Matt pointing her finger at him. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest with a smile.

"No do tell please."

Elena eyed Matt to try and make him keep his mouth shut but the look on his face told her that he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut for her. "Sorry Elena." He smiled sweetly at her. "Okay man so back when we were like fifteen or sixteen Elena invited me over because she had the house to herself. She said she would make dinner and we would watch a movie. I was down of course. She wanted to make some Italian dish I'm not even sure what it was to be exact but the noodles were as hard as a rock, the sauce tasted like ketchup and let's not even get started on the garlic bread." He had to pause because he broke out into laughter again. Elena was stopped filling up her wine glass after she finished it off. She was too embarrassed by this story so she just tipped the bottle up earning a look from Stefan who gently took the bottle from her and filling her glass up before he put it up.

"Please go on." Stefan smiled.

"Well Elena caught the oven on fire somehow and the house was filled with smoke. She got into so much trouble for that one."

"That's why you got grounded for two weeks that year?" Bonnie asked with a giggle.

Elena rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Stefan pulled her into his side kissing her temple. "I think it's cute but now that we are vampires we're gonna have to keep you out of the kitchen so you don't burn us up." He teased her as Elena shoved him.

"Screw you." She tried to act angry but she was in too good of a mood to let some embarrassing story bring her down.

"Ha don't be upset Elena you're not the one to had to eat it!" Matt told her.

"Let's keep my cooking stories to a minimum. I've been learning thank you very much." She shot back.

"Now you have a lifetime to perfect it." Tyler laughed.

"A lifetime." She mumbled looking at her friends. She may have a lifetime but she doesn't have a lifetime with Bonnie or Matt.

"So Steaks?" Stefan asked breaking her from her thoughts. Everyone nodded. "Matt, Tyler you think I could get some help?" Stefan asked knowing he didn't really need their help but the company would be nice and he wanted to give the girls a chance to bond as well.

"I'll grab the beers." Tyler said running to the fridge.

"I'll actually help with the food." Matt replied grabbing the things Stefan was laying out as he seasoned up the steaks.

The guys were outside around the grill as the girls were inside sitting in the living room drinking and talking.

"So how did you guys end up here?" Bonnie had been dying to know what happened between them. "I was so worried when I didn't see you at school the next day or hear from you."

"Yeah especially after everything that happened at the school with Rebekah." Caroline said sadly. "I was sure that things would never be the same between you two after that truth or dare game."

Bonnie and Caroline watched as Elena's expression changed. Thinking about that day in the school broke her heart and it brought back some memories she wanted to erase but couldn't. That was the day that she broke Stefan's heart even more than she ever thought that she could and that was the day Stefan had tried to erase her from his memory forever. That was the day he walked away from her for good. It was what changed everything.

"Well I'm sure you know about how the game ended." Elena said softly. The girls nodded. "You know how Rebekah almost erased Stefan's memory?" Again they nodded with a bitch being said under their breath from one of them. "Well after he asked her to erase it all something changed inside of me. I felt scared that he may never remember our love and in that moment I knew that I was still in love with him. I wanted him to remember it all not forget it. Thank God for Rebekah being the bitch that she is and not giving us the satisfaction of not feeling the pain anymore. When he asked her to erase his memories of me a switch flipped inside of me. I didn't beg him like I should have but I felt something for him that I haven't felt in a while. He walked away from me and I chased him asking him to talk to me but when he wouldn't I knew it was over. He had finally had enough of me and I had betrayed him just as Katherine had. I felt so many different emotions. I didn't chase after him." She looked out the window to see Stefan laughing and smiling with the guys around the grill. "I made a mistake. I realized I had made a lot of mistakes so I went home and just sat thinking about everything. I thought about Stefan and I thought about Damon. I called Damon telling him that I loved him because I did love him; I mean I do still love him. He asked me to come to him so I got in my car and headed towards the lake house. The more I drove down that familiar road the more I thought of Stefan and how I was still in love with him too. I stopped the car and fought with myself about what to do. Do I go to Damon or do I go to Stefan and try and fix things? I had no clue what was right or what was wrong. My emotions were all over the place so I drove around for hours and after a million calls from Damon I threw my phone out the window. I couldn't deal with someone trying to tell me how I should feel anymore. I needed to make a decision for myself based on what I wanted, not what would make Damon happy."

"So you went to Stefan." Caroline smiled happily.

Elena smiled and glanced at Stefan again. "I drove like a mad woman to the Boarding house and finally got the courage to knock on his door. I was so afraid of what was going to happen or what he would say. I feared he would never forgive me but I had to try no matter what. So I told him the truth. I told him how I hated who I was becoming. I was feeding from innocent people and that's not who I am or who I want to be. I told him how I never wanted any of this and how truly sorry I was for breaking his heart. I wanted a second chance to fight for our love. I asked him to take me away and he did." Elena said with hope in her voice. "He took me away."

"I'm so happy for you too." Bonnie said hugging her friend.

"So am I." Caroline said reaching for the wine bottle again. "Looks like we need another."

"Elena I'm really glad that you decided to stop feeding off of humans. I know how hard it must be on you." Bonnie told her.

Elena nodded. "Yeah it's been pretty hard. But I've been fighting my cravings."

"She's been a boss at fighting her cravings from what I've heard." Tyler said coming into the house. The girls looked at him and he held his hands up. "Hey I just came to get more beer for us guys."

"Grab us a bottle of wine!" Caroline yelled at his retreating form.

"You got it babe."

"I don't know if I can keep up with the vampire drinking level." Bonnie joked.

"Trust me I've been learning to build my tolerance since I've been here." Elena said. "Stefan is quite the partier."

"No way." Caroline said making a face at how unbelievable that comment was. Tyler handed Caroline the bottle of wine. "Thank you." She told him as Tyler leaned in stealing a kiss.

"Holler at us if you need anything." Tyler hugged Elena from behind. "Elena I'm really proud of you for fighting this sire bond. If you need to talk I'm here for you."

"Thanks Ty." Elena hugged him back.

"Now I've got to go do the manly stuff." He said walking out the house.

"Is the sire bond really broken?" Bonnie asked as she refused another glass of wine. She was already feeling a bit buzzed and didn't want to turn in early for the night.

"Sadly no." Elena said as she let Caroline fill her wine glass up. "I think it's been weakening each day that I've been gone and when I refuse my feelings for Damon. It's hard to explain. Some days I want to live the way Damon taught me to but others day I can't stand the thought of how I was living. I think I will always be sired to him, but with us keeping our distance and him not trying to control me the way Klaus did with Tyler the sire bond has been keep in check. I've been able to make my own decisions again and I don't feel guilty for loving Stefan."

"That's all that matters." Caroline said. "I like the old Elena who makes decisions based off of her own wants and needs. The one who valued the human life."

"Yeah I think everyone likes her." Elena smiled.

Outside the guys were downing their beers not talking about much in particular. Tyler and Matt caught Stefan up on how the search for the cure was really going without leaving out the gruesome details. Stefan let Tyler in on how well Elena was fighting the sire bond.

"So how's school going?" Stefan asked flipping the steaks.

"It's going." Matt said. "Just ready to graduate."

"I kind of don't want it to be over." Tyler shrugged looking out at the beach watching the tide rise.

"What?" Matt asked. "You were the one who couldn't stand school."

"That was before I knew it would be the last time I would actually get to be with the ones I loved. After we graduate everyone's going to go their separate ways and it's all going to be over for us. You're going to go to college and so is Bonnie and well the rest of us will be left repeating the high school thing forever."

"It doesn't always have to be like that." Stefan told him. "You can go to college with your friends."

"How I'm stuck at the age of eighteen forever?"

"It sounds manipulative but compulsion works when they look for missing records or things. You are at the perfect age to go to college. You won't need to compel anyone anytime soon to let you in."

"My looks will never change." Tyler said sadly. "Everyone else will grow older throughout college and I won't."

"No one will care or notice unless they are involved in your everyday life. Lexi and I have been to colleges everywhere. Take advantage of the time you still have with your friends. Go to college and enjoy it."

Tyler took in what he said. "I'll think about it but that still doesn't change my mind about high school. I'd just rather it all not be over. Even with the craziness in our lives there I like my school life."

"It all has to come to an end at some point and time. Even as a vampire it all ends one day." Stefan shrugged. "Just got to take it all in."

"Elena is lucky to have someone like you." Matt said. "She has always deserved someone like you."

"Thanks, but I'm the lucky one."

"Elena has always dreamed of a guy that would do this stuff for her. I mean run away with her and show her places she's never been. I think a future with me scared her because she knew I would never leave Mystic Falls. Elena was never meant to live a normal life." Matt looked into the house and Stefan's eyes followed his as they watched Elena throwing her head back in laughter as Caroline was standing up telling some story. "She's always been unique. The girl has dreams so big that I think being a vampire will be the only way she will be able to accomplish them all."

"Matt she is going to be human again." Stefan told him. "I'm not going to let her stay a vampire."

Matt shook his head and looked at Stefan. "I think she is better off living this life with you. It was bound to happen someday."

"No she's not. She can be just as happy human again. I'll make sure of it."

"Will she still be safe? Klaus will want her blood once again and she will have to fight for her life all over again. I personally don't want that for her."

"I won't let that happen." Stefan told him sternly. "Elena deserves to be human just like Tyler and Caroline. You all deserve the chance to live your life out together."

"She's never going to let that happen without you." Tyler told him.

"I know." Stefan nodded. "That's why we will all be human together." He smiled holding out his beer to cheers with the guys.

"Hey you mind keeping an eye on the steaks?" Stefan asked Matt and Tyler. "I need to go prepare the side dishes."

"The girls can't do that?" Tyler asked and Stefan gave him a look. "You're right we shouldn't leave the cooking up to them." They all shared a laugh before Stefan walked into the house kissing Elena on top of her head before walking into the kitchen.

Elena got up and followed him excusing herself from the girls.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked coming up behind him.

"No I think I got it covered, go enjoy yourself with your friends. We don't have them for long." Stefan told her with a smile. "You look beautiful tonight." Elena smiled at him. "It must have something to do with how happy you are. You're simply glowing." He admired her pushing some hair back out of her face.

"Thank you." She said as she leaned into him as he kissed her.

"None of that!" Caroline said barging into the kitchen as the two slowly broke apart.

"Sorry Care." Elena said not wanting to leave Stefan's embrace.

"I'm teasing!"

"Is she drunk?" Stefan whispered.

Caroling pouted with her hands on her hips. "I am not!"

Stefan and Elena laughed at their friend. "She's tipsy." Elena defended her friend.

"Yeah I'm tipsy Stefan!"

"Are you making fun of my friend?" Bonnie asked in a teasing tone as she came into the kitchen too hoping up on a bar stool.

"Not at all." He held his hands up in defense as Elena back away from him to go stand with her friends. "Traitor." He said as she stuck her tongue out wrapping her arms around her friends.

"You're out numbered Stef." Elena smiled.

"Not for long." Tyler said coming in with the steaks along with Matt.

"I suggest you ladies back off." Matt told them.

"Matt come on you are the only really out numbered." Bonnie smiled at him.

Matt looked around confused trying to make sure he had the number of people in the room right but as he though there were three guys and three girls. He opened his mouth to say something before he stopped. "Damn." He said in a whisper. Everyone in the room was supernatural but him. "I really need more friends." He said making everyone laugh at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Caroline told him.

"You're right." He winked. "Now when are we eating?"

"As soon as I prepare the salad." Stefan told them as he got everything out.

"Oh I will set the table." Elena said rushing to the cabinets to get the dishes.

"I'll help." Bonnie said. As the girls began to get the things nobody else moved and only stared at them with disbelief.

"What?" Elena asked. Caroline looked like she was about to combust from holding in her laughter. Tyler had a smirk on his face while Matt just stood there with a look asking them if they were serious. Stefan had his head down trying not to draw any attention to him as he moved to make the salad.

Elena rolled her eyes and led Bonnie to the table or what was left of the table.

"Oh." Elena said out loud as she turned around with the most adorable look on her face as she looked at her friends. Stefan had a sweet smile on his face as the memories of their love making flooded his mind while everyone else busted out in laughter including Bonnie. "My bad." She shrugged. "Looks like we will be eating outside. Stefan is the patio table big enough?"

"Yeah just get Tyler and Matt to grab the extra chairs from the garage."

"On it." Tyler said.

Soon Caroline and Stefan were left alone in the kitchen. Everyone else had found their places outside.


	13. Chapter 13

"So when were you going to tell me this was going on?" Caroline asked sounding a bit hurt.

Stefan sighed as he finished the salad and began to find another side dish. "She asked me not to Caroline."

"So you weren't going to say a word?"

"No." He told her honestly looking at her. Caroline was deeply hurt by his betrayal.

"I'm your best friend Stefan; I'm Elena's best friend."

"Yes you are, but Elena asked me not to because she wasn't ready to deal with it all. I promised her I wouldn't say anything until she was ready or until the time was right."

"And after weeks of being gone you all of the sudden figured the time was right? Stefan we worried ourselves sick over both of you."

"I'm sorry for that."

"What made you decide the time was right? Elena didn't even know we were coming."

"She was losing control. I was afraid she was about to go into a feeding frenzy and I didn't know until I talked to Bonnie."

"So you were talking to Bonnie about Elena?"

Stefan slammed down the knife in his hand. "Caroline I was telling you just as much as I telling Bonnie. She had a vision of Elena losing control and feeding off of people, not just feeding but killing them in the process. She hasn't drank from the vein since we got here and that's taking a toll on her along with the sire bond weakening. You know she still had a need deep down to make Damon happy so she is struggling. She shut me out that day and I couldn't figure it out. Bonnie had called when she was about to leave this house and go off and feed. I called Bonnie she wouldn't tell me anything. She was keeping her word to Elena and I knew that you all were missing her so I invited Bonnie and told her to gather you all up and make a road trip. I didn't know how Elena was going to react because she has been scared of someone finding us. Caroline you have to know I wanted every day to tell you where we were but it wasn't that simple. Elena's safety was at risk and I had to protect her. Running away wasn't my idea."

Caroline was quiet for a moment letting it all sink in. She was really upset that Stefan had left her in the dark about it all but she knew deep down that he was right. Elena wasn't ready and she needed to feel safe before she made a decision to talk to anyone. "I know you were only trying to help Elena, but next time please leave a goodbye explanation or something. I was so worried about you and her. Bonnie wouldn't even let us know if you two were in the same place or not. I don't ever want to feel like I've lost my two best friends."

Stefan walked over to her hugging her. "I'm sorry Caroline and I promise no more leaving without a goodbye. Now help me carry this stuff out."

Caroline followed Stefan outside the house as he placed the food on the table. He poured the girls all a glass of wine as he gave the guys another beer. Stefan took his respective seat next to Elena and she grabbed his hand bringing it to her lips. Stefan gave her a tight lipped smile and Elena pointed to her ears. He gave a nod and she mouthed 'I love you' earning a big smile from him and I love you in return. Everyone began filling up their plates enjoying the delicious food that was before them.

"We're going to clean up for you guys." Bonnie said as she stood.

Stefan shook his head standing up asking her to sit back down. "No." He told her firmly.

"Stefan you and Elena haven't fed since we've been here and from what you told me your plans were today I assume you skipped your morning meal." Bonnie told him with just as much authority in her voice. "Caroline and Tyler need to feed as well."

Stefan still stood his ground ready to speak until Elena tugged on his hand. "I need to Stefan." She told him.

Stefan nodded. "We'll go but I don't want you or Matt cleaning."

"Yeah guys we can do it in two seconds when we get back." Elena told them.

"Non sense." Matt smiled standing up. "We're guests and we want to."

"Matt." Elena said trying to stop him.

"Elena please go so we can finish this party." He grabbed her hand that was on his plate trying to stop him.

"Okay." She said.

"So where do you guys eat around here?" Tyler asked.

"We kind of run to a few towns over where there are more woods." Stefan said as they walked to the front of the house.

"Bonnie lock the house after us." Elena told her.

"I'm not eight anymore Elena." She joked.

"I worry."

"We'll be fine." Matt assured her. "No go before I change my mind on these dishes."

"Yeah and plus it will give us a chance to sober up so we can hang out with you alcoholics." Bonnie laughed earning a laugh from the group.

"We'll be back shortly."

The four left to head for their hunt. Elena was getting better at holding the animal blood down but she still needed the blood bags to sustain her need for blood. An hour later the group was back at the house to see the entire kitchen spotless and Matt and Bonnie were on the couch watching TV.

"Hey how was your hunt?" Bonnie had really been coming around to the vampire thing now that Elena had changed. She was slowly starting to accept the fact that her best friend was now something she used to despise. Matt as well wasn't as freaked out as he used to be when it came to vampires. He guesses that when someone you truly loved was one that you could start loving the new them too.

"Fulfilling." Tyler smiled wrapping an arm around Caroline and bringing her to the couch.

"Yeah who knew Florida animals were so good." Caroline laughed.

Elena and Stefan had slipped off into the kitchen before anyone could notice.

"You okay?" Stefan asked grabbing her arm.

Elena sighed placing her hands on the counter. "I don't know what the problem is. I can keep the animal blood down now, but it's like I'm still itching for something more."

"You always will." Stefan said gently. "Elena nothing will beat blood from the vein but you have to fight it."

"I am."

"Is it that bad tonight?"

"I just need to calm down." She said. "Didn't you smell the human blood when we were hunting? There were people camping nearby."

"I did."

"I want their blood Stefan."

"No you don't." He warned her.

"Don't you tell me what I want." She said with just as much venom in her voice. "I want human blood Stefan." She gripped the counter tighter.

"If you drink then so do I." He knew that was something she didn't want and maybe that could hold her off from sinking her teeth into someone.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He opened the fridge grabbing a few blood bags. He knew that their friends were in the next room but he had a point to prove with Elena. He ripped the top open and held it in front of her. Elena grabbed it with anger and began drinking. Stefan did the same to his blood bag and drank as Elena met his eyes. He wasn't stopping until she did. Elena drank every last drop of the bag as did Stefan.

Stefan reached for the next one and Elena snatched his hand before he could grab it. Stefan eyed her wondering why she was stopping him. "Stop."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No." She said honestly.

"Then let's not stop." He yanked his hand away. "You want human blood I'm giving it to you the only way you can have it." Stefan tossed the bag to her as he brought his to his lips. Elena no longer had the strength to fight her hunger as she drank. This wasn't the blood she wanted but it would have to do. Elena watched as Stefan squeezed the bag and his eyes changed to something darker than usual. Elena knew she needed to stop him, but could she? He was trying to prove a point and it was a point that she didn't like very much. If he wanted to drink human blood then so be it, that wasn't her fault. Stefan finished the bag before her and Elena watched him reach for more from inside the fridge. He placed a few more bags down as he opened another one bringing it to his lips. Elena growled as she fought with herself before throwing hers down and jumping onto Stefan knocking him down. She ripped the blood bag from his hands tossing it aside. Stefan's face changed and Elena sighed with relief. Tears began to form as she straddled his waist. This wasn't what she had really wanted.

"Are you stupid?" She asked.

Stefan stared up at her wondering the same thing. Was it he or she that was stupid? What was he thinking pushing his limits with human blood? The consequences of it could be so bad. Why had he tried to be an ass to Elena and drink just because she did? That was stupid. They had friends in the next room who probably heard it all.

"What are you thinking?" Elena hissed.

"That I don't want you to become someone you'll regret."

"So you throw away all your progress? Stefan that's insane. You know it."

Stefan's eyes closed sadly. She was right.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I'm sorry I lost it tonight, but I can't worry about you losing control right along with me. We promised each other we would take it step by step. When I was weak you'd be strong and vice versa. Tonight you went down right with me."

Stefan opened his eyes to look into hers. She was right he had fallen tonight and it wasn't fair of him to use her own cravings to scratch his own itch. "I really messed this up didn't I?"

"We kind of both did." Elena said with guilt in her voice. "I should have had better control."

Stefan sat up with her in his lap. "No I should have had better control. I am the teacher after all." He chuckled making Elena smile.

"No more of this though." She pointed to the blood bag. "No more unless we are in control. I only drink when you drink and we don't drink large portions anymore."

"I promise."

"Me too." Elena hugged him.

"You two make me sick." Caroline said coming into the kitchen only to gasp to see the blood bags scattered on the island. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

Stefan stood up pulling Elena with him keeping her at his side. "Caroline I can explain."

"It's not what it looks like." Elena spoke up. "Well maybe it is."

Stefan gave her look to be quiet.

"What? She needs the truth." Elena said.

"What is the truth guys?" Caroline asked trying to clean their mess up before anyone else witnessed it.

"I lost control tonight, well almost." Elena admitted. Caroline raised her eyebrows with question asking one of them to continue. Elena looked at Stefan and could see he had fear in his eyes of her finding out how much blood he actually drank. "Stefan was trying to stop me but I couldn't stop."

"I heard the beginning of your argument." Caroline said wanting the truth. "I know Stefan said he would drink if you did Elena. I don't want any of this crazy shit going on."

"It's not." Elena defended them. "Stefan is fine, I'm fine."

"How can you be so sure? You know how easy it is for him to lose his control."

"Because I'm here with him." Elena grabbed his hand. "Caroline we've been drinking blood bags since we started this trip. Stefan is controlling himself little by little. Tonight we slipped but it's all going to be okay."

Stefan stayed quiet and let the two friends battle this one out. He didn't want any part of it and personally he had no room to talk because both sides were right. Caroline had a point about him losing control easily and Elena had a point with his new self-control now that she was helping him each day.

"Elena this is insane. You two cannot be doing this."

"I didn't ask for your opinion or approval on how I deal with my control and Stefan didn't either. You've slipped before Caroline and we are allowed to slip too. This is all new territory for the both of us and we deserve to make our own mistakes as we learn. I love you Care but I will not let you stay and judge us over a little incident that we've already fixed."

Caroline wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded her head. "You're right I have no place to judge, but I need to know that you two are going to be okay when all is said and done."

Elena nodded. "We will be I promise." Elena left Stefan's side to embrace her friend. "Caroline you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm not the fragile girl anymore you have to protect. It's okay"

"I just don't want you making the same mistakes we've made when it comes to our need for blood taking control."

"That's what we are working on." Stefan spoke up. "Day by day Caroline we are both hunting and we are both drinking from blood bags. Not enough to make us crazy, but just enough to build our strength. She's doing great Caroline, tonight was just a minor setback and it was just a normal fault that I go through every now and again. Like she said we are going to be okay. You just have to trust us."

Caroline pulled away nodding. "I will."

"Hey what's up in here?" Bonnie asked. "You guys have been in here forever."

"Yeah did Caroline catch you two in a compromising situation already?" Tyler joked.

"No." Elena rolled her eyes. "Stefan and I had to have our usual glass of blood. Sorry to gross you out." Elena shrugged at Bonnie and Matt. "It helps build our strength and it helps with the cravings."

"No judgment." Bonnie held her hands up. "I completely understand I think." She laughed.

"Hey I noticed a sweet hot tub earlier at dinner..." Matt trailed off.

"Race ya." Stefan took off stripping his shirt before running outside with everyone following behind. Stefan hopped the side and fell right into the warm water. Thank God he bought a big one so they could all fit comfortably in it. Everyone piled in splashing one another as laughter filled the night time air. Stefan sat back for a moment and watched Elena interact with her friends and it brought a huge smile to his face. It was as if there was nothing that could bring her down. She looked as if she did before any heartache was brought into her world. Stefan enjoyed this side of her and if he could keep her friends there forever with them he would do just that.

"Staring's rude." Elena whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Stefan threw his head back laughing being caught and reached out to pull her to him as he began to tickle her sides making Elena thrash around sending water flying everywhere. "I learned from the best." He told her.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Stefan woke up feeling quite refreshed. The night had been pretty amazing. They decided to just spend the rest of their night in the hot tub until everyone got tired. Bonnie and Matt were exhausted from the long trip to Florida and wanted to catch up on some much needed sleep that they hadn't had in a while. Stefan and Elena had retired to their bedroom watching movies until they crashed.

"Everyone is still asleep." Elena said tip toeing back into bed. She didn't dare want to wake her friends up.

Stefan smiled lifting the covers up for her to join him again. Elena did happily and snuggled into his side. "Elena not everyone wakes up with the sun." He joked.

Elena shoved him for a bit. "I haven't always been one to wake up early, but the beauty of this place is just too amazing to pass up every morning. I love watching the sunrise now Stefan." She admired the daylight ring she had on as she remembered watching the sunrise with Stefan as he gave her the ring. Stefan grabbed her hand and fingered the ring remembering that morning as well. It was the beginning of her new life. He got up from the bed pulling her along with him outside onto the balcony. He sat down in a chair pulling Elena onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. The sun was rising and the sound of the ocean was peaceful. The sunrise held so much meaning to the both of them.

"Each day that I see the sunrise I know it's a new beginning for me. No matter what bad things happened the day before I know that if I can just make it through to see the sunrise that it is all in the past and that I have a new day to start again. I have a chance to be better than what I was the day before." Elena said aloud.

"I like that perspective." Stefan said.

"I love to watch it all. The tide rises at night and it's like the waves crash in to wash away our sins and the mistakes of the day that we made and as the tide goes back in it takes it all into the ocean to be forgotten. Then the sun rises to and shines down on you to give you a chance to make the best of things and if the day doesn't go as planned you know the sun will set and the moon will rise and the tide will come in to wash you clean. It washed us clean our first night here Stefan and then the sun rose giving us a second chance for a new beginning."

Stefan squeezed her tighter in his arms. She was so beautiful inside and out. Every word she spoke had meaning and Stefan admired her even more and he loved the way she looked at things. Kissing her shoulder he whispered. "I love you."

Elena didn't need to say it back. He knew how in love she was with him. They sat in silence watching the sunrise together peacefully. After a while Elena turned kissing him. "I think we should make breakfast."

"Yeah?" Stefan smiled against her lips.

"I'm not a bad cook."

Stefan shook his head kissing her once more gently pushing her off of him so he could get up. "I know you're not but you used to be."

"Until I met you." They shared a laugh together as they entered their bedroom again. "You think they will wake up anytime soon?"

Stefan scratched the back of his head as he sat down on the bed turning the TV on to check the news. "I'm not sure I mean it is still pretty early. It's barely seven yet and I know that they haven't slept a wink since you've been gone."

"Ah you're right." Elena said plopping face down onto the bed beside Stefan. She propped herself up so she could see the TV as well and placed her face in her hands. "I just missed them so much and now that they are here I don't want to waste any time."

Stefan nodded. He understood what she wanted. "They'll wake up soon babe. Just let them rest."

"I feel like a little kid waiting for my parents to wake up on a Saturday after they've promised me a fun filled day."

Stefan laughed at how adorable she was. "How about we shower and then cook breakfast. We can go for a walk on the beach while we wait?"

Elena shook her head. "I'll agree to the showering thing but I don't want to wonder off. I want to be close for when they wake up." She grinned.

Stefan rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom. Elena quickly followed.

"Better to conserve water." She winked.

"Who knew you were so into saving the environment." Stefan teased.

Thirty minutes later the two were out of the shower and getting dressed. There was no sign that anyone else in the house was awake yet. Elena was growing impatient with that fact and Stefan just found it cute which was getting on her nerves. Elena took her time getting ready while Stefan just dressed in some swimming trunks and a t-shirt styling his hair.

"I think I like this." Elena told him while she stood in front of the mirror beside him applying her make-up.

"Like what?" Stefan asked while preparing his toothbrush.

"This." She pointed at them in the mirror. "I feel like we're living together."

Stefan paused before sticking the toothbrush in his mouth to brush. After a minute he rinsed his mouth and then placed himself behind Elena wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked at them in the mirror as did she when she set her mascara down. "We do kind of live together." He whispered. "I guess I didn't realize it before but we've been here for almost a month now."\

"It doesn't feel like it's been that long."

"Three weeks."

"Time flies."

"I know this is cheesy but Elena this is your house too. The moment we walked through those doors I knew I wanted this with you. No scratch that, I've known I've wanted this with you since I met you. I love you Elena and everything that is mine is yours. Someday I'm going to marry you Elena, when it's all said and done and there is no more Klaus or anyone else who can endanger you I'm going to make you my wife. You're going to wake up every morning with me and watch the sunrise and you're going to stand beside me in the bathroom just like this and see us in the mirror and how perfect we are for each other. I'm going to make you feel how much I love you each day."

"So you're willing to make an honest woman out of me?"

Stefan smirked and kissed her cheek. "Someday." With that he left her to get ready while he went downstairs to start a pot of coffee. He could hear the snores of all his friends and he smiled. Stefan's phone rang and he was curious as to see who was calling him because everyone he ever talked to was here with him, asleep in their beds just feet away. Stefan read the name across the screen and he hesitated to answer.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"You sound happy." Damon said with little emotion.

"I am Damon." Stefan told him.

Damon was quiet for a moment on the other line. Things were still a bit awkward between the bothers but they were trying to work past the pain they had caused one another. "I called to ask you where the hell everyone is."

"Who?" Stefan asked like he didn't have a clue.

"Brother you know who. The witch, the hybrid, Klaus' love interest and the quarterback."

"Damon I haven't spoken to them."

Damon sighed annoyed on the other end of the line. "Are they with you or not?"

"No." Stefan answered.

"Stefan you are playing a dangerous game. First you took Elena to God knows where pissing Klaus off and screwing everything up here and now you took everyone else along for the ride? Do you know what you are doing? You are putting their lives in danger along with ours. Do you have some sort of death wish?"

"For one thing Damon I didn't force Elena to come with me, she asked me to take her away. Don't be so bitter because the sire bond still didn't help you get the girl. For two I'm not playing games with anyone and I did not take them anywhere. Maybe you should keep better watch on them and they wouldn't be running away. Did you call for a reason or did you just call to argue?"

"I called because I'm worried."

"Damon you don't worry about anyone but yourself and Elena."

"True, but Bonnie and Caroline's wellbeing means something to Elena and so therefore that makes me care."

"Damon..."

"I know you can't tell me anything because it's safer but for me sanity I need to know they are okay."

"I can't say because I don't know."

"Stefan..." Damon growled growing upset with his brother. "You can't hide forever. Someone will find you."

"We'll come back eventually Damon and you know that but right now it's for the best that you stay and find the cure. You said so yourself."

"You think everything is going to be roses and fairytales when you get back? Newsflash Stefan Klaus wants his hybrids and he wants Elena's blood. Nothing is going to change when you get back; it's all going to be the same again. Elena will be in constant danger with Klaus around. Do you think it's possible to live a normal life even if you take the cure with her? Brother I can accept the fact that she chose you as much as it hurts but I cannot let anyone hurt Elena or you Stefan, you mean more to me than anyone else. Klaus is going to be a constant threat along with his freak brother and sister."

"Damon I know all of this." Stefan said letting Damon's words sink in. They had truth to them and Stefan knew that they couldn't run forever and that if they did return that everything would go crazy again and he could potentially lose Elena to Klaus. That was something Stefan couldn't risk, not again. "We need a game plan."

"I already have one."

"Who all knows?"

"Just me, but I need my witch." Damon told him.

"What's the plan?"

"To kill Kol and Rebekah."

"That will only anger Klaus more."

"We kill Klaus as well."

"How?"

"Shove the cure down his throat."

"I have to go Damon, Elena is coming." With that Stefan hung the phone up. He wasn't sure about Damon's plan and he sure as hell didn't need Elena knowing about it at the moment either. He needed time to think about it and have time to process the ends and outs of it all. If Damon had a plan to kill off the Originals then he was going to need all the help he could get and that included himself along with everyone else.

"You okay?" Elena entered the kitchen looking as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she had on short blue jean shorts with a cute black top. Stefan could see the strings from her black bikini hanging out and he smiled not being able to wait to see her on the beach today.

"You look amazing." He told her walking over to her to wrap her in his arms as he kissed her passionately. "I think we should stay here forever." Stefan told her once he broke the kiss.

"What?" Elena wasn't sure she heard him right. Stefan was the one that said they eventually would have to go back.

"You said this morning that you loved to watch the sunrise here and you liked this life with me. We're comfortable Elena and we're happy here. We've never been better than what we are right now. We have everything we will ever need here. There's no reason to go back."

"Stefan I would love to but Mystic Falls is my home and what about Jeremy and the cure?"

Stefan thought for a moment. He hadn't thought about that. "Jeremy can come live here, with us. He can finish out school here and so can you. Then you can go to college and we can get married."

Elena smiled cupping his cheek in her hand. "That sounds wonderful Stefan it truly does, but we can't hide from them forever. The cure is out there and I'm willing to take it if you are."

Stefan nodded. "I will take it, but I want us to live here. I don't want to live where harm can come your way anymore."

"What about Damon?" Elena had to ask, he was Stefan's brother after all.

"He'll find us one day, just not now." Stefan didn't want to think about his brother. He wanted this life right here to last forever. "What if the cure isn't found?" Stefan had a fear of it never being found or it just being a myth and he really didn't want to get his hopes up especially with the plan Damon was brewing up.

"Then I'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together." She kissed him once more before moving to make her a cup of coffee. The two went about making breakfast before going outside to sit on the back porch drinking their coffee and watching the waves roll in.

The two were broke from their silence when Bonnie came outside and crawled onto the bench Elena was sitting on. She rested her head against Elena's shoulders admiring the beauty before them as well.

"You sleep well Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I felt safe." She whispered. "I haven't felt safe in a long time." She admitted. Elena hated that for her friend. She knew that she hadn't been there much for Bonnie recently but she knew that while she was here she was going to do everything in her power to make things right and to give her that sense of peace that she was safe.

Elena watched as the rest of her friends came outside to join them all taking sets on some furniture. Stefan was beside her with his arm on the backrest lightly playing with her hair while Bonnie was leaned against Elena legs tucked up underneath her. Caroline was sitting in Tyler's lap in a chair and Matt was in his own chair. Her friends looked at peace and they looked content. It was as if they had been washed clean of their fears over night. Each one looked a little less stressed than the day before. How Elena had not noticed they her friends lived in constant fear of potentially losing their life to a crazy Original was beyond her belief. She realized that she had only been worried with her own problems to see the real problems going on in everyone else's life. She wasn't the only one scared of what could happen. This house was a safe haven for them all and Elena never wanted them to leave her side. She wanted them to stay in her world here on the beach forever.

"I'm sorry for everything." Elena whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded not wanting to rehash the past at the moment. "I smelt a delicious breakfast." Caroline comment breaking the silence.

"Yeah I did too." Matt rubbed his stomach.

"Everything is laid out. Go dig in." Stefan said.

Everyone headed inside besides Stefan, Caroline noticed him not moving and she stayed behind and sat down beside him. "What's on your mind?"

"Caroline I don't want to return to Mystic Falls."

"That's crazy Stefan."

Stefan shook his head with a light chuckle. "No it's not. I have nothing left there."

"You have your friends and you have Damon."

"I'm not so sure Damon and mine's relationship can be mended fully if Elena and I come back so soon. Damon has a heart underneath it all and I don't want to rub it in his face I have Elena."

"What about the cure?"

Stefan sighed looking down at his hands. "If she takes it she will be in danger still with Klaus and she will want me to take it too, if I take it I'm left just as defenseless as she is."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's not a life worth going back for."

Caroline was shocked to hear his answer. Usually Stefan was the one to argue until he was blue in the face as to why Elena should take the cure. It was strange to hear him say he didn't want her to become human again. "You know that's not true."

"I know that I'm happy. This life that I'm living now is happiness. It's something I've always dreamed about and I don't want to ruin it with the stupid drama we left behind."

"You're playing house Stefan, of course you don't want to ruin it. But this isn't reality; that so called drama you left behind is your reality, that's real. What's going on there is real and people have to live through it every day while you two stay here in fairytale land. This isn't going to last forever. Sooner or later it's all going to come crashing down and if you don't prepare for it now you will only end up hurt again. Elena wants her life back and you know that. You can't be afraid of what will happen when she becomes human again because you will finally have your real dream come true Stefan. This isn't it." She pointed to the house. "This is just an escape."

Caroline stood up walking into the house to join the others leaving Stefan alone to think about what she had just said. Sure she was right about it all. He wanted Elena to be human again just as much as anyone else did, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of it all. He was living in a dream right now and it wasn't one that he wanted to wake up from just yet. Maybe this was just all an escape for the two of them, but it was the greatest escape that he had ever made. He knew that they would all soon have to return to the real world, but he didn't know why they had to do it so soon. Damon and Caroline were both right, they would have to return at some point and face the life that they left behind and deal with the consequences of it all. Stefan looked at his phone and texted Damon to hold off on his plans to kill any and to give him time to process it all. Damon was after all his brother and he didn't need him doing anything alone that could risk his life.


	15. Chapter 15

After breakfast the six enjoyed themselves out on the beach before coming back in for lunch.

"I want to go shopping." Caroline said with a mouth full of food.

"Manners." Bonnie rolled her eyes handing her a napkin.

"Sorry." Caroline mumbled swallowing her food wiping her mouth clean. "Elena can we go shopping please? I'm in need of some new clothes while we stay here."

Elena looked at Stefan to see if he approved and he smiled nodding earning a squeal from all three girls.

"Whoa hold up I'm not going on a shopping spree." Tyler said speaking up. "No way."

"Tyler shut up it won't kill you." Caroline told him.

"Oh I need to get my toes done too." Bonnie said looking down at her feet.

"Me too!" Caroline smiled.

"I have to side with Tyler." Matt said. "I'm not into the whole nail salon thing."

Everyone looked at Stefan awaiting his input on the situation. He could either side with the girls or he could side with the guys. "We can go to the batting cages or something while they shop and get pampered." He shrugged looking at Elena to gauge her reaction.

Elena smiled nodding. "That will be good."

"Yeah I need to work on my swing anyways." Matt said.

"I'm down." Tyler said happy as well.

The friends went into town together the girls went their own way as the guys headed off in the other direction.

Stefan and the guys went to an arcade place that had miniature golf, batting cages, go karts and laser tag. They spent about two hours there before they got bored and left and started walking the streets again. Elena and the girls were still working on their first store as they tried on countless of clothes.

"What now?" Tyler asked shoving his hands in his pockets walking along the sidewalk.

"Yeah those girls are going to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping." Matt said.

"We could go grab a drink." Stefan said adjusting his Ray Bans on his face. "There is a place down the street with a great view of the ocean."

"What are we waiting for?" Tyler said with a grin.

The guys soon ended up at a table overlooking the beach as they all ordered a round of drinks. Thankfully the place didn't ID and they had a girl waitress who found them quite attractive.

"Now this is the life." Tyler sighed sipping his beer. "Stefan man how did you ever leave this place?"

Stefan shrugged. "I was always missing something. Now I have it and I'm not sure I want to leave again."

Tyler nodded understanding, but Matt didn't like the sound of Elena never coming back. He decided to keep his opinion to himself and just enjoy his beer.

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Caroline asked as they sat at the nail salon. They had already spent three hours shopping and decided they better get their nails done before everything closed.

"Probably eating by now." Elena laughed.

"God is that all guys do?" Bonnie shook her head. "I swear Matt and Tyler can eat you out of house and home."

"Trust me I know." Elena said. "I used to have to hide my favorite food from him when we were dating just so he wouldn't eat it. I swear the kid would go on a pantry raid every afternoon."

"Hey since we are almost done I'm going to try and call Tyler and figure out where they are."

The girls nodded as Caroline tried ringing Tyler.

"No answer?" Bonnie asked. Caroline shook her head and Elena made a confused face.

"I'll try Stefan, you try Matt." Bonnie said.

"No answer." Caroline said again.

"Weird Stefan didn't answer either."

The guys were well into over a six pack a piece and were trying all the shots recommended by their waitress. Tyler was hollering at the people on the beach earning some smiles from girls walking by. He was trying to play a wing man for Matt and hook him up with someone new. Stefan couldn't help but to find humor in the situation before him. He had never really gotten drunk with Matt or Tyler before. They had never really been all that close before now. Tyler was being a social butterfly and had already invited a few people to come up from the beach and join them. A few guys and a few girls. Stefan didn't see any harm in it because he was totally committed to Elena and so was Tyler to Caroline. They were just having a good time and making new friends. There was nothing wrong with that and Matt was enjoying himself as a girl was practically throwing herself at him.

"Stefan order us another round!" Matt drunkenly said. "The waitress is so into you."

Stefan shook his head laughing at his drunken friend. "One more round and then we have to go."

Stefan waved their waitress over and she gave him a flirtatious smile as he ordered one more round asking her to close their tab.

"Hey man how about we all go back to the beach house?" Tyler asked. "This guy right here is going to give me some football pointers." Tyler slapped a guy named Trey on the shoulder. Apparently Trey was a college football player along with a few other guys sitting with them and the girls were sorority girls who had tagged along with their guy friends.

Stefan took his shot and nodded and then looked at his phone. He saw about ten missed calls from Bonnie and texts from her phone that were from Elena. His heart dropped as he saw the time. It had been over six hours since he had last seen the girls. "We got to go." Stefan said with panic on his face.

"What?" Tyler asked like he was crazy.

Stefan held up his cell phone and Tyler got an 'oh shit face' as well. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as well. "In deep shit?" One of the girls asked.

Stefan nodded and Tyler rubbed his hands over his face. "Caroline's going to kill me."

"Who's Caroline?" She asked.

"My beautiful girlfriend. Didn't I mention her when we first met?" Tyler laughed. He couldn't remember but he was sure that he had. The three girls there giggled. Tyler knew he was in some deep shit for real now. "Matt stop sucking face we have to get back." Tyler pulled on him.

"What the hell man." Matt shouted.

Stefan rolled his eyes handing a hundred to the waitress. "Keep the change."

"Only if you take this." She handed him a napkin with her number on it. Stefan stuffed it in his pocket not thinking before grabbing Matt with some force throwing him over his shoulder. "Sorry but we have to go. You're welcome to join tonight but I can't guarantee our girlfriends will be happy."

The new friends they met shrugged. "I'm in." They agreed. Stefan told them their address and told them to meet at his house in about forty-five minutes and to bring beer. He knew they'd need it tonight if he was going to get through the ass chewing they were about to receive.

"Put me down." Matt said agitated.

"Dude shut up." Tyler said. He was looking at his phone debating with himself what he should do at the moment. Does he call Caroline or does he just wait? "Stefan man what do we do? Caroline is so pissed. Like literally I'm afraid she is going to kill me."

"I don't know." Stefan said honestly. He grew frustrated when he realized that the car was gone. "They left us."

"What?" Tyler couldn't believe it. He searched the street for the car but couldn't find it. The sun was setting and the streets were growing crowded. "I'm too drunk for this Stefan."

"For once I wish I was wasted because Elena is going to flip shit. They've been calling for hours."

"How did we not hear it?"

Stefan knew why he didn't hear his phone go off. He had turned the volume and vibrates off after texting Damon that morning because he didn't want Elena to see that he was speaking with Damon. He didn't want her asking questions. Now he had really screwed up.

Fifteen minutes later the guys were stumbling into the house. Matt had finally convinced Stefan to let him walk on his own. Matt was crazy drunk as he was singing and laughing at random things as they walked the street and he couldn't shut up about the girl at the restraint they hung out with, or the two other hot girls. Stefan and Tyler had tried to get him to shut up but it was to no use. Matt was white boy wasted. Stefan had to admit he was scared of the three girls standing with their hands on their hips staring at the three of them. This definitely couldn't be good for any of them. One look at Matt and they knew what was going on.

"Is he drunk?" Elena asked with a slight tone of anger but also feeling sorry for her friend.

"Totally his own fault." Tyler said trying to stick up for himself.

"No one asked you to speak." Caroline hushed him.

"Bonnie help Matt while we deal with these two. I want to know why my boyfriend can't answer the phone when I've been trying to get in touch with him for hours now." Elena said with slight anger in her voice.

Bonnie grabbed Matt and dragged him into the kitchen before he could say anything to further get the boys into trouble. She began to make him something to eat to try and soak up all the alcohol he consumed.

"Stefan where have you been?" Elena demanded an answer. Tyler shoved his hands in his pockets giving Stefan the floor.

"We uh we went to the arcade like I told you we were going to do and about after an hour or so we got bored and went to grab something to eat. I took them to the place on the beach. We ordered some beers and things got out of hand."

"So out of hand nobody could answer their phone?" Elena asked.

"Yeah there were three of you and not one could answer." Caroline said unhappily.

"Matt left his phone here today." Tyler spoke up. "He figured he wouldn't need it."

"And you?" Caroline asked him.

Tyler shut his mouth thinking of an explanation. "I had my phone on silent." He quickly said.

Stefan shot him a look. That was supposed to be his excuse and now Elena surely wouldn't buy it now that Tyler said it. Tyler shrugged as if to say sorry but not really if it was going to save him some trouble.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. "I don't suppose your phone was on silent as well was it?"

Stefan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair tugging at the ends. "Maybe." He said softly.

"Unbelievable." Elena said shaking her head. "Don't do this again. We got worried."

"Couldn't Bonnie just do a tracking spell?" Tyler asked like it was no big deal. Tyler was just ready to get another drink and keep his buzz going. The girls were killing him right now.

Caroline glared at him. "We are trying to refrain from making Bonnie use her magic. It's not fair to constantly use her at our disposal."

"I'm sorry." Stefan said with a pleading look begging for Elena to understand. "I never meant to lose track of time. We were just having such a great time and I don't usually get a lot of guy time. Damon and I never just simply hung out over the last hundred years."

Elena took a breath, calming herself down. "It's okay." She said and Caroline was now looking at her with disbelief. She didn't want them off the hook that easily. "Caroline they are here and they are okay. It's no need to ruin our night." Stefan approached Elena wrapping his arms around her. "Don't ever scare me like that again. You know how paranoid I get Stefan especially with us being here and I don't know the place like the back of my hand."

Stefan nodded kissing her cheek. "I promise never again."

Caroline rolled her eyes and stormed into the kitchen. Elena was too easy on the boys. Tyler laughed and followed her as well needing a beer.

"Tyler where is my hot chick at?" Matt asked.

Tyler's eyes got wide at his comment. Bonnie had to hold in a laugh as well. Matt had been telling her all about the girl he met. "Girl?" Caroline asked.

"It's nothing." Tyler said quickly. "Matt met some girl and invited her to join us for a drink. They hit it off that's it."

"I'm going to believe you." Caroline said. "Now I need a drink if I'm going to let things go."

"That's my girl." Tyler smiled walking up to kiss her on the cheek as he reached in for a beer as well.

"Matt you feeling better?" Bonnie asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah I think I need like a thirty minute nap." He got up. "Thanks Bonnie for the snack." With that he headed into the living room where he fell onto the couch and within seconds he was asleep.

"Are you hungry?" Stefan asked as he watched Matt pass out on the couch. Elena had an amused smile on her face as she watched Matt as well. "I thought you were mad about us getting drunk?"

"I'm mad you didn't keep in touch. You can go out and get drunk with the guys whenever you want but I want to just know you're okay." Elena laughed. "And it's cute when Matt passes out drunk, he starts to snore."

Stefan laughed with her when he noticed the slight snore coming from Matt.

"I could use something to eat, but something kind of light."

Stefan nodded. "I know just the thing." Within a few minutes Stefan had them all a sandwich made. Elena began to make margaritas for the girls while the guys went to set up the beer pong table. Tyler turned the radio up knowing Matt wouldn't hear it at all.

Stefan and Tyler were in the middle of a one on one game when the doorbell rang. The two boys froze; they had completely forgotten they had invited their new friends.

"You gonna get that?" Elena yelled from the kitchen as she stopped the blinder. Elena walked towards the door but Stefan beat her to it.

"I got it." He told her sweetly. Elena eyed him curiously. "I'm sorry in advanced."

"Stefan what are you talking about?" Elena barely had time to ask before Stefan opened the door. Elena was stunned to see that there were about ten people standing outside her door. "Stefan who is this?"

Stefan smiled innocently as he looked at the new friends he met and about four more that he didn't know

"Some friends we met today." Stefan moved out of the doorway and brought Elena with him. "Come in." He invited them in. They barreled into the house as Tyler showed them where to put their beer. Caroline had a disapproving look as she took in the sight of four hot girls. One of them must be who Matt was talking about. Her thoughts were confirmed when a blond asked where Matt was, she couldn't help but to roll her eyes. This seriously couldn't be happening at the moment. Elena watched as the guys began talking to everyone as well. Stefan still had Elena's hand in his.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Elena." Stefan introduced Elena. "Elena these are the friends we were telling you about."

"Hey I hope you don't mind but we kind of invited some more people." Lance another one of the football players said.

Elena looked at Stefan as he looked at her. She nodded giving him the approval. "Sure that's fine." Stefan said.

"How about some beer pong?" Tyler asked. "Caroline you down to be my partner?" Caroline smiled and followed him to the beer pong table where. Trey and Lance teamed up against them.

"I'm Emily." One of the blondes introduced themselves. "These are my friends Katy, Ashley and Chloe."

"Elena." She waved.

"Sorry to intrude on you like this. The guys said it was okay if we came." Emily said on behalf of her friends.

"Yeah Matt insisted that we come." Katy said with a sweet smile.

"You must be the one Matt was talking about."

"Guilty." She giggled.

"He was pretty wasted when he got back here."

"I'm surprised he was the only one. Those guys were cut off once from the bartender but they sweet talked their waitress into keeping the drinks coming."

"I'm sure they did sweet talk her." Elena gave them a tight lipped smile. Stefan apparently compelled their waitress and the bar tender.

"Nice place here." Ashley commented looking around.

"Thanks."

"So how long have you lived here?" She asked.

"We just moved in." Stefan said coming up behind her with Bonnie.

Elena smiled. "Yeah a few weeks ago."

"Wow what made you want to move to the beach?"

"Who wouldn't want to?" Bonnie asked. "I'm thinking about going to college here."

"You aren't in college?" Emily asked surprised.

Elena looked at Stefan and he had another sheepish look on his face. "No I'm not." Bonnie had no need to lie. "The guys here like to impress the ladies and lie about their age."

Elena laughed. "Isn't that right Stefan?"

Stefan grinned. "That's right."

"So you two live together and you're not out of high school?"

"We graduated early." Stefan said covering.

"So Matt isn't 21?" Katy asked.

Elena, Stefan and Bonnie all shook their heads. "You should still give him a chance though, he is a great guy." Elena defended him. "Go wake him up. He's been waiting for you." Katy slipped out of the kitchen to join the others and wake Matt up.

Soon everyone had fallen into the great atmosphere around them. Eventually the whole house was full of people and there were two tables set up one for beer pong and another for flip cup. Outside the table was used for card games and inside the island was used for quarters. So much was going on inside of the house but everyone was having a great time. Music was blaring and people were running around wild everywhere. Tyler and Stefan were a forced to be reckoned with on the beer pong table as Elena, Bonnie Caroline and Emily were running the flip cup table. Matt was out in the hot tub trying to spit game at Katy still.

Elena and the girls screamed as they finished off their last cup winning the game. Elena threw her hands up in the air as she celebrated their victory.

"Any takers?" Caroline asked looking around the house.

Tyler and Stefan looked at each other and shrugged. They might as well show them some competition. Stefan asked a couple of guys to join the team.

"You are so going down." Elena teased him.

"Don't talk unless you can back it up." Stefan said confidently. "You cannot beat me at my own game."

"Beer pong is your game." Bonnie said. "You have told us a million times tonight that it is. Between you and Tyler's egos I don't know how it's possible anybody else has had a chance to talk about anything."

Stefan and Tyler acted hurt by her comment but laughed it off. "You're going to pay for that." Tyler smiled.

"Or what?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

Stefan poured the beer between the cups and did the same for the girls. "How about a good luck kiss?" Stefan whispered to Elena as Tyler and Caroline went on arguing.

"In your dreams lover boy. I don't kiss the enemy." Elena pushed him playfully.

"I like a good challenge." Stefan winked

"Game on." Elena squared off on her side of the table against him.

The party went on. Elena's team was officially unbeatable on the table even with Stefan and Tyler trying to cheat and use their speed too secretly win they still could not beat the girls. Eventually they retired and went back to the beer pong table. They night started to slowly fade in the early hours of the morning as everyone was stumbling around dancing to the music. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were being the life of the dance floor. Stefan and Tyler were enjoying the scene before them as the girls danced away. The house had eventually become so crowded with people that there was barely room to move throughout the house. People were everywhere inside and outside of the house. Stefan smiled as he watched Elena through her hands above her head as she danced like no one was watching. Stefan could see it in the way she moved how much the alcohol was having an effect on her body. Elena was simply carefree and Stefan loved it. Stefan loved every moment of this right now. Elena could feel him watching her as she danced with her friends and the strangers around her. This party had turned from a small get together to something outrageous that you only see on movies. Tons of games were being played from beer pong, flip cup, quarters, and all sorts of card games. Tyler and Stefan had made themselves comfortable leaning against a wall where they could see everything enjoying their beers. Matt had longed passed out and had been put to bed.

"Is this the way it always has been here?" Tyler asked.

Stefan smiled with a shake of his head and a laugh. "It has when Lexi was around. But when she left so did the party that was until Elena came along. She brought the life back into me."

"Dude I love it." Tyler laughed. "This place is much better than Mystic Falls. No drama, no freaking Originals. Just life, the only thing you have to worry about is what the day ahead of you holds, not how you're going to fight to stay alive." Tyler smiled looking out at his girlfriend. "Caroline hasn't been this happy since before her life changed. I know no one has been this happy since before Elena's parents died. Whether you believe it or not you brought the life back into Elena, into all of us."

"I can say the same about you all as well." Stefan patted him on the back. "If only we didn't have to return."

"Why would you? This life is perfect here. No one even knows of you or of vampires. There would no threats. If Caroline didn't have to go back I would stay here."

Stefan nodded taking in his words. Tyler was right they would be living the dream life if they didn't return. That was all Stefan ever wanted for Elena was a happy life. But he wasn't sure that they could escape it all forever. Maybe if there was no cure then they would be set for life. Stefan hated to think like that but deep down he knew that the only way that they would be left alone and safe from Klaus was if Elena stayed a vampire. Thinking of Elena Stefan looked her way to see a guy trying to dance with Elena. He watched her try and brush him off but he was relentless and kept advancing on her. Caroline and Bonnie had both stopped their dancing as well. In a flash Stefan was gone from beside Tyler and he was in the crowd with his hands around the guy's neck pushing him through the crowd outside of the house.

Tyler ran after as well along with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Stefan had the guy pinned up against the side of the house shocking people at the party with his rage. Most were too intoxicated to realize how quickly Stefan had reacted.

"Don't you dare ever touch her?" Stefan said through gritted teeth as he tried to keep his anger under control. The boy was in fear as he watched Stefan's eyes change. Stefan could hear his heart rate pick up and his blood pump faster through his veins. Stefan was battling with himself on what to do with the boy. Apart of him wanted to rip him limb from limb for even touching Elena and another part of him wanted to drain him dry. Stefan heard Elena's voice behind him trying to calm him down as his grip on the guys neck tightened. He could see the change of color in the guy's face as he struggled for air. Stefan was close to just snapping his neck as he let his anger get the best of him. He was within seconds of just doing away with him before Tyler was able to pull him off the guy. The boy dropped to the ground trying to regain his breath while Stefan's breathing was uneven. Elena grabbed his face in her hands trying to make him look at her.

"Stefan breathe." She told him. Stefan finally relaxed as he looked into Elena's eyes. She brought him back from the edge as his breathing evened out. Caroline sighed with relief while Bonnie checked on the guy who was finally getting pulled up to his feet by his friends. Stefan looked around noticing the crowd he had drawn with his little outburst. He got even angrier as he heard the voices of the guy and his friends. "Ignore them." Elena demanded. Stefan glared at her pulling out of her reach.

"I'm going to kill him." He spat out.

"No!" Bonnie, Elena and Caroline shouted at the same time.

"Get everyone out of here." Elena told Caroline.

"You expect me to get everyone out of here?" She asked with disbelief.

Elena sighed with defeat looking around. There wasn't much they could really do and it's not like they could compel everyone to listen to them that would take longer than just letting the party die out. "Fine." Elena grabbed Stefan dragging him down to the beach where they could be alone. Stefan let her pull him along before he was being pushed into the water. Coming up he shot her an angry glare and Elena just gave him a look as to say 'What the hell?'

"I can handle myself Stefan." She told him. "You almost exposed all of us back there."

"Come on Elena just because you are a vampire now doesn't mean I still don't get to protect you. That guy was crossing the line and I will not stand by and watch any guy harass a girl especially my girl. So what if I exposed us! Everyone back there is drunk and won't know the difference in what they saw tomorrow anyways. You would have done the same thing if you lost your cool watching some girl try and touch me."

Elena rolled her eyes. He was right. "Okay so maybe I would have, but you almost lost control back there."

Stefan walked out of the water dragging his shirt over his head tossing it on the ground beside them. Elena tried not to be too caught up in the sight of his toned chest as it heaved with his angry breaths. "I wanted to kill him Elena." He told her honestly. He grabbed her hips pulling her against him. "I could feel his pulse beneath my fingers and I could smell his blood. I wanted to just snap his neck when I was done with him."

"That's not you Stefan." Elena placed her hands on his bare chest.

"It was going to be me." He confessed. "No one gets to touch you but me." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

Elena slid her hands up to wrap around his neck. "You have to stay in control for me. I know what that guy did was uncalled for but we can't go around killing people that anger us. If I could I probably would have killed Rebekah already, but we both know it gets us nowhere in the end. Promise me you won't scare me like that again. I don't know what I would have done if you would have bitten him."

Stefan closed his eyes with a slight nod. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Elena kissed him softly before grabbing his hand and dragging him back into the water with her. They needed a late night swim to calm them down before returning to the party.

"Finally!" Caroline yelled when Elena and Stefan walked hand in hand back in the house both with smiles on their faces.

Elena laughed. "Needed to cool off." She told them.

Stefan looked down embarrassed. "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

"It's cool I would have done the same thing." Tyler said wrapping an arm around Caroline.

"So back to the festivities?" Bonnie asked.

"Back to the festivities." Stefan smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day everyone woke up and to find the house in a mess. There were bottles and cups everywhere. The place was a disaster. Bonnie and Matt groaned as they entered the kitchen rubbing their heads. Elena smiled and handed them some medicine and water. For once she was thankful for being a vampire and not having to suffer through a horrible hangover all day. Tyler and Caroline were already trying to pick the house up.

"So that party last night was kick ass." Matt laughed. Bonnie rolled her eyes with a smile while everyone else commented on moments throughout the night. Matt's eyes grew wide when he remembered the girl he had met the previous day. "I made a complete fool of myself I'm sure." Matt sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Not really." Elena tried not to laugh at him. Matt shot her a look.

"I so did."

"Yeah you did." Elena sat down beside him. "I'm pretty sure you threw up on her shoes."

"I did not."

"Oh man you did." Stefan laughed as he came through the front door with breakfast and coffee for them all.

"Thank God." Bonnie groaned grabbing the coffee.

"Kick ass party bro." Tyler laughed throwing away some trash.

Stefan shook his head. "We kind of let it get out of hand."

"You guys didn't have to get wasted before coming home yesterday and that party wouldn't have even happened." Elena placed her hands on her hips looking at the boys.

Matt and Tyler quickly pointed their fingers at Stefan.

"Oh don't put the blame on me." Stefan shot back. "They could have said no." He defended himself.

"You're like a hundred years older than us man, peer pressure." Tyler smiled.

Matt laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah we just wanted him to like us." Matt joked getting a laugh out of the group.

"Yeah because I'm so the popular guy on campus." Stefan laughed taking a drink of his coffee.

"I still love you." Elena winked at him.

"At least somebody does." Caroline joked shoving him a bit.

"Hey!" Stefan yelled with mock anger. "Why is everyone picking on me today? I brought breakfast."

"Oh you poor baby." Elena stood up walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are just so mistreated." She kissed him sweetly. "Thanks for breakfast." She whispered. "And you guys be nice to my boyfriend." She joked. Elena snatched his coffee from him before going to sit back down.

"Hey!" Stefan yelled. "You are so unfair." He laughed.

"You snooze you lose." Elena stuck her tongue out at him. Stefan did the same.

"What are we six again?" Bonnie smiled at how happy Elena was.

"She started it." Stefan defended himself as he grabbed another coffee before joining them in the living room.

"So do we have a game plan for today?" Matt asked curiously.

"Seriously you have the energy to do something?" Bonnie asked with disbelief.

"I know I can't waste a day in Florida." Matt answered. "I promise not to let Stefan get me drunk again."

"Here we go again." Stefan mumbled sarcastically.

"Stefan and I really haven't explored too much besides the night life." Elena said.

"Yeah because you're too busy exploring each other." Caroline said with an innocent smile.

Stefan looked away feeling embarrassed with his friends bringing up his sex life. "Jealous you and Tyler can't do it all day?" Elena shot back.

"TMI." Matt held his hands up in the air. "So don't want to know about both of my ex's sex lives."

Elena and Caroline laughed. "Sorry Matt." They apologized in unison.

"So what is there to do Stefan? You've lived here before." Bonnie asked.

Stefan thought about it for a moment. "We could always get ready and go to a water park. I've never really been to one before."

"What?" Everyone asked in disbelief.

Stefan shrugged. "Vampires don't really go out and play in the water with humans."

"Lexi never took you?" Elena asked.

"No." He shook his head. "She got a daylight ring kind of late in life but water parks were something we never really got to enjoy. I've always wanted to go before though."

"Then that's set we will go." Caroline smiled standing up. "Let's all get ready and head out."

"Sounds good to me." Matt chimed in walking off towards the bedroom. "I call first shower." He shouted out to Bonnie.

"Why is he showering before we go to a water park?" Tyler asked confused.

"Matt's weird." Elena rolled her eyes grabbing Stefan and dragging him with her. "Holler at us when you are ready."

"Bow chicka wow wow." Tyler hollered out. Elena shot them a look over her shoulder with a sexy smirk.

"Taking advantage of me?" Stefan asked when they got to their bedroom.

"No I just wanna kiss you." Elena smiled pushing him onto the bed. Stefan laid back as Elena straddled his waist.

"We have to get ready." He smiled.

"Are you complaining?" Elena stopped pulling back.

Stefan quickly grabbed her hips. "Not at all." He shook his head pulling her close to his lips. Elena smiled into their kiss as she playfully tugged his bottom lip into her mouth.

"I love you Stefan." She said against his lips.

"I love you too Elena." He cupped her face in his hand as he slowly leaned into her kissing her with as much passion and love that he had for her. Through the kiss he wanted to show her exactly how happy he was to be with her. Elena quickly rid him of his shirt as Stefan did the same to her.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Elena said admiring his upper body. Stefan watched her intensely as she studied his body closely.

"I'm no comparison to you." Stefan reached up to rid her of her top as well. He lightly traced his finger down her chest causing Elena to close her eyes with a slight moan. "You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on." Elena opened her eyes when she felt him toying with the waist band of her shorts. "So beautiful." He whispered meeting her gaze. The intensity of his stare gave Elena chills. Stefan slowly eased her out of her last bit of clothing. He stared at her for a long while taking in the sight of her body just soaking her beauty. "Can I have you?" He asked.

"Forever." Elena leaned down kissing him. Her hair cascaded around them shielding them from the outside world as their tongues danced with each other. Elena rocked her hips against his feeling his erection through his shorts. Stefan groaned into her mouth at the contact.

"Elena please." Stefan begged her. "I can't stand a tease." He growled when she circled her hips harder into his. Elena reached stripped him of his shorts and that's when Stefan went to take control of the situation but Elena was quick to grab his hands pinning them above his head.

"I'm in control here." Elena told him sternly. Their naked bodies rubbed together as Elena leaned forward to whisper in Stefan's ear. "I'm still upset about yesterday."

"I said I was sorry."

"Oh I know you did." Elena nibbled on his ear. "But you see you broke the rules."

"We don't have rules." Stefan reminded her trying to create his own friction by grinding his hips into hers. For a second he felt her body tremble against his at the contact.

Elena growled as she gripped his hands tighter above his head with one hand while she used the other hand to loosely wrap around his neck. "We have rules. You and I have rules when it comes to our friends."

Stefan was so turned on that he was tempted to use all his strength to flip them ov er so he could have his way with her but he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was with him. "I'm sorry." He begged. "Forgive me."

"Don't move your hands." She warned him. "Understand?"

Stefan nodded. Elena let his hands go glaring at Stefan when she noticed his hands twitch.

"Good because I don't want you moving an inch unless I say so." Elena started placing kisses all down his chest as she worked her way down his body. "You see Stefan you did break the rules." She gently bit him not breaking the skin but enough to make Stefan feel pain.

"What rules Elena?" Stefan hissed trying to keep his composure. Elena was still slowly working her way down his body and she was now circling her tongue around his belly button.

Elena smirked when she felt him tremble when her lips moved to his waist line. "You know my friends come first before anything and you jeopardized Matt's well-being and I'm mad about your little stunt at the party. Did you honestly think you could kill the guy?"

"Elena, baby please I'm sorry about getting Matt drunk but he was throwing them back on his own and as for that punk last night, he deserved to die."

Elena bit his hip a sinking her teeth in but not drawing blood. "Wrong answer Stefan. Nobody deserves to die and they sure as hell won't be at your hands. As for Matt you're right but someone should have touched base with us. He's human Stefan and we have to protect him." Elena traced her tongue down to his throbbing erection. Stefan's breathing picked up as she made contact with it.

"Elena." Stefan groaned. She was teasing him as she just ran her tongue up and down him never taking him into her mouth.

Elena placed a few kisses along it while she held it in one hand giving it a firm squeeze. Stefan was squirming with each touch needing more from her. He felt her lips on his head and as soon as her mouth opened he thrusted his hips up into her mouth. Elena grabbed one of his hips to steady him but she continued to take him all the way in.

"Fuck." Stefan breathed out as she took him fully. He calmed down and stopped thrusting his hips when Elena had a death grip on his hip silently asking him to stop. Elena was in complete control of the situation as she worked him over. Stefan's hands were growing restless as he was itching to tangle his fingers through her hair. Stefan felt his release coming on quickly, he was never able to last long when Elena was doing this to him. Something about it just simply drove him crazy as to where he couldn't hold on long. Elena knew the effect she was having on him. Stefan had completely stopped breathing as he tried to compose himself not wanting to give Elena complete control, but he knew there was no use in trying. With each movement that she made she brought Stefan closer to the edge, that much closer to him letting go. "Elena..." He was trying to beg her to stop but he couldn't find the strength to say anything else. Soon Stefan was exploding in her mouth. Elena took him all in not wasting a drop as she licked him clean before crawling back up his body.

"I swear you'll be the death of me." He whispered trying to regain his composure.

Elena winked and speed into the bathroom turning on the shower. Before she knew what was happening Stefan was in the shower with her hoisting her up against the wall wrapping her legs around his waist. "Stefan." Elena gasped as she felt his tip at her entrance.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to be a tease Miss Gilbert." Stefan whispered in her ear as her kissed down her neck.

Elena ran her fingers through his wet hair pulling him away from her neck and crashing her lips against his as the water fell around them. She moved herself ever so slightly so he eased into her. Stefan got the picture and grabbed a hold of her waist tightly slamming her down onto him making Elena moan out loudly. "Stefan..."

"Shh.." He smirked covering her mouth with his as he continued to pump in and out of her. Elena threw her head back against the wall exposing herself fully to Stefan as he pulled his lips away from her to admire her. Stefan wasted no time in bringing her over the edge with him. He held her close as they both came down from their highs.

"I love you." Elena said into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him resting her forehead against his.

"I love you." Stefan held her for a few minutes before he reluctantly let her down so they could shower. Both sped through their showers knowing they had already wasted time fooling around. Caroline would soon be growing impatient with them if they did not hurry.

"So what do you think?" Elena asked Stefan holding up two different dresses. Stefan was fixing his hair in the mirror as Elena stood in her bikini trying to decide on an outfit. She had already done her hair and make-up but just couldn't decide on what to wear.

Stefan looked in the mirror as he took in the dresses. He had learned it was just best to give her his opinion to speed the process up. "I like the orange one it matches your bathing suit babe."

Elena smiled. "The orange one it is." Before she could go to put it on Stefan was behind her wrapping his arms around her waist cuddling his nose into her hair inhaling her scent. "Stefan we are making everyone wait."

"Bonnie is still fixing her hair and Caroline is on the patio with Tyler and Matt talking to her mother."

"Have you been spying on our friends?" Elena teased him as her eyes closed in pleasure as Stefan placed kisses down her neck as his hands roamed her body. One hand slid up to cup her breast as the other one slipped into her bathing suit to feel her warm wet center.

"I can stop." He used her line from earlier as he slipped a finger into her while grinding himself against her backside.

"You wouldn't dare." Elena moaned when he slipped another finger into her while his other hand was busy playing with her breast. Stefan's thumb found her clit as he worked his fingers inside of her.

Stefan watched her face in the mirror as she reacted to his touches. Elena was rotating her hips against him trying to feel more of him, but not wanting him to stop what he was doing. Stefan took his hand off her breast and grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together as he brought their hands back up to her breast. Elena's moans were growing louder the more Stefan continued his work on her. He took his hand away from hers. "Don't stop baby you look so sexy when you touch yourself." He told her as his fingers inside of her pumped in and out faster and faster. Stefan used his free hand to drop his shorts to his ankles. Stefan could fell her walls tightening around his fingers indicating that she was close. Stefan bent her over causing Elena to bend over and grip the edge of the counter into he bathroom. Stefan removed his fingers earning a very displeasing look from Elena in the mirror.

"What..." Was all she got out before Stefan entered her from behind. "Fuck!" She called out at the unexpected entrance before she started moaning in pleasure. Stefan grabbed a hold of her hips before wildly thrusting into her. "Harder." Their eyes met in the mirror and Stefan wasn't one to deny her as he went harder and faster bringing her to yet another orgasm before he brought himself over the edge as well. Stefan was slowly pumping in and out of her as Elena was trying to come back down from her high. "We are in so much trouble." She groaned as she thrusted her hips back against him causing Stefan to moan. Elena stood up making him slid out of her as she hoped onto the counter where Stefan walked closer to her pulling her into a hug. She could feel his member growing harder between her legs and she felt herself getting wet all over again soaking her bathing suit bottoms that somehow seemed to stay on during their little activities. Stefan's head was laying in the crook of her neck as Elena's hand reached down to grip him where she slowly started to stroke him feeling him grow in her hand.

"Elena baby we can't." Stefan wasn't putting up much of a fight against her though.

"Why?" She had a pout in her voice. Stefan's hands were running up and down her thighs massaging them gently as Elena toyed with him. She took his hand placing it near her aching center and Stefan could feel the heat and wetness pooling between her legs, he could even smell it. "Please." She begged. Just as Stefan was about to push her bottoms to the side they heard Caroline's voice loudly from their bedroom.

"Not another move you two!" Caroline stayed in the bedroom not daring to walk any closer to that bathroom. "Stefan back away from her, Elena you better let him go and don't you dare use your pouting face. I have given you two almost two hours to get ready, we are freaking vampires for crying out loud!"

Elena slowly let him go with reluctance. Stefan kissed her lovingly as he pulled his shorts back up helping Elena down from the counter and handing her the orange dress.

"We'll be down in a minute Caroline I promise. I just need to fix my hair again." Elena was trying to buy her a few more minutes with her boyfriend. She winked at Stefan as he shook his head with a bright knowing smile.

"I don't think so!" Caroline came into the bathroom knowing that they were redressed again. "Out!" She said pushing Stefan out the door.

Elena giggled as she watched him go.

"You two are like newlyweds." Caroline laughed shaking her head as she picked up a brush and started brushing Elena's hair.

"Care this is the first time we've truly been able to be together as both vampires."

"It's amazing huh?"

"Um...I'm guessing you already know from the way you barged in here." Elena laughed with Caroline.

"Is the coast clear?" Bonnie asked coming into the bathroom as well.

"Oh hush!" Now Elena was embarrassed knowing that Bonnie had heard and she didn't even have their vampire hearing.

"Bonnie just heard because she was coming up here to borrow a top to wear." Caroline informed her.

"Um...yeah I think you guys hadn't even made it to the shower yet." Bonnie said picking up the other dress that Elena was going to wear earlier. "This is cute can I wear it?"

"Yeah if you promise not to bring up what you heard." Elena smiled as she stood up.

Bonnie made a gesture of zipping her lips and throwing away the key as she began to change.

Soon enough all of the girls were downstairs joining the guys on the couch. Elena sat in Stefan's lap where she stole a kiss from him. Stefan just smiled and squeezed her tight as Elena played with his hair.

"You two make me sick." Caroline made a fake gagging noise as she tossed a pillow at them.

Elena smiled widely as she cupped Stefan's face in her hands kissing him deeply making sure to add tongue where Caroline could see.

After a few moments everyone was throwing a pillow at the two causing them to finally pull apart.

"If I wanted to watch a porno I'd order one off TV." Matt said with humor in his voice.

"Now that's gross!" Elena laughed as she stood up. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and they all headed out to their car ready for yet another day together.


	17. Chapter 17

Stefan had Elena on his back giving her a piggy back ride as they entered the water park. Caroline and Tyler were hand in hand while Bonnie was on Matt's back as well taking advantage of the quarterback's strength. On lookers around them couldn't help but to smile when they looked at the group. So much happiness was radiating through them that it brought happiness to others.

"Stefan will you go down the biggest ride with me?" Elena asked when he set her down in the locker room where they were currently storing their things.

"Of course I will." He smiled stealing a kiss.

"Don't even ask me." Tyler shook his head with wide eyes at Caroline.

"Oh come on you can't tell me that you have a fear of heights?" Bonnie laughed.

"Even as a…" Caroline looked around making sure nobody was listening to them. "Hybird he hasn't grown out of that fear."

The group couldn't hold their laughs in as Tyler groaned pulling shirt over his head and tossing it into the locker along with his shoes. "And I call you all friends." He mumbled earning more laughs.

"Sorry Ty." Elena grinned as she stripped down to her bikini that left Stefan gawking at her opening. His eyes were running up and down her body as he tuned everyone out. His hands were twitching to reach out and caress her tan skin. Elena looked over her should to see Stefan staring at her and she blushed looking away not being able to grasp how she could have such an effect on someone as gorgeous and flawless as Stefan. The look in his eyes was hungry and if Elena would have made eye contact with him she was sure that she would be letting him have his way with her.

The others went about their business of applying sunscreen to each other while Stefan grabbed Elena pulling her out of sight of everyone before crashing his lips to hers. Elena pulled away from his gasping for air as his mouth trailed down her neck.

"Stefan?"

"I have to have you Elena."

"Now?" She whispered.

Stefan grinded himself against her letting her feel how badly he needed her. "Please." He whispered in her ear taking her lobe between his teeth and nipping at it.

"Baby we'll get caught." Elena's leg was already rising to circle around his and Stefan grabbed that leg wrapping it higher around his waist as his other hand held her neck firmly in his grip.

"I'll be fast." He promised as he swiftly pushed his shorts down barely below his ass, just enough to free himself. Elena moaned as she felt him against her bare thigh. "You just have to keep quiet for me because I promise this is going to be like never before." Stefan moved her bikini to the side and slipped his fingers inside of her. "Understand?" Elena nodded and before she knew it Stefan was inside of her with his hand over her mouth. Their eyes locked as he moved at a pace she had never experienced before. She had no cluse what was happening to her. Stefan replaced his hand with his mouth shoving his tongue in her mouth to shut her up as his other hand brought her other leg around his waist to hold her in place. Before she knew it she was throwing her head back quietly letting out her release while Stefan moved at vampire speed inside of her. This was so animalistic to her and she was loving every bit of it. Her walls clenched tightly around his bringing him overboard as his fingers dug into her waist drawing blood. Stefan's release was epic as his body collided with Elena's. He quickly withdrew himself when he was finished and pulled his shorts back up and fixed Elena's bottoms.

"My God Stefan." Elena whispered with a raspy tone. "I don't think I can go back out there." She pulled him close again. "How long did we take?" She asked into his neck as she hugged him.

"A minute tops." He whispered back before raising one of his hands to gently nudge his fingers between their mouths so they both could taste the blood on his fingertips.

"That was mind blowing."

"We should get back over there." He told her walking with her back around the edge of the lockers.

"Hey guys have you seen the sunscreen?" Elena asked.

"Like you need sunscreen." Matt told her as he tossed the bottle to her. Everyone was oblivious to what Stefan and Elena had just been up to and that made her want to go for round two with him.

"Babe will you apply some to my back?" Elena asked Stefan sweetly.

Stefan smirked as he straddled a bench and patted the spot in front of him for her to sit down. Elena gladly took her seat and brushed her hair over one shoulder so there would be nothing in his way. Stefan took the lotion from her squeezing some into his hand before massaging it into her skin. Elena couldn't bite back the moan that escaped her lips when Stefan's hands traced down her ribs and latched onto her waist pulling her flush between his legs.

"You two need to stop." Bonnie pointed at them. "I don't want to get kicked out of this place."

Stefan kissed Elena's shoulder before standing up. "Sorry Bonnie." He extended his hand to Elena helping her stand. They both had wide smiles on their faces like they had just won the lottery or something. Tyler eyed them carefully with a knowing smirk and then Caroline's eyes grew wide. "Hush!" Stefan told her. "Let's hit the water!" He grabbed Bonnie's other hand before joining the waterpark.

The group rode rides and enjoyed themselves in the wave pool for the first few hours there before all deciding to go sit somewhere for lunch.

"I could use a drink." Elena whispered to Stefan as they stood in line at some fast food place inside of the waterpark. Stefan raised an eyebrow at her in question. Elena gave him a look that it was serious. "I just need something strong."

"I don't think they have anything strong here."

"I saw a bar in the lazy river."

Stefan nodded. "Let's eat first and then we will go, just us two." He promised grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. Elena clung to him tightly. Her cravings for some reason today were getting the best of her. She just assumed it was a part of the process of being a vampire. It had been a while since she fed from the vein. They all ate quickly not wanting to miss a minute of the water and fun. Elena was doing a great job at covering up her uneasiness but Stefan could read her body language better than anyone around and could tell she was barely hanging on. The girl was itching to sink her teeth into someone.

"Hey I think Matt wants to go down that big twisty ride again." Caroline said as everyone started walking again.

"I want to go check it out too again." Tyler said.

"Okay sounds good." Elena said. They all started walking towards that ride and after a minute suddenly stopped. "Hey guys I left my sunglasses. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Stefan told her.

"Okay meet us there."

"Awesome save a spot for us." Elena smiled as her and Stefan headed back towards the lazy river.

As they eased in Stefan grabbed them a random tube floating by putting it over Elena's head as he swam underneath it so they were secluded from the outside world. "Baby how bad are your cravings?"

Elena closed her eyes feeling embarrassed.

"Hey talk to me." He encouraged her. "It's okay I promise."

"I haven't had any issues since Bonnie and them got here but its like today I've woke up with a bad craving."

"Matt cut himself shaving this morning." Stefan told her. "You probably caught scent of his blood."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm going to help you."

"Can I just feed off of someone and compel them to forget?" She asked desperately.

Stefan shook his head. "It's not something you want to start. Lets get a few drinks and a couple of shots of whiskey and see if it doesn't help. Okay babe?"

Elena nodded kissing him. "I love you, thank you."

"I love you too sweet girl." Stefan swam back out of the tube as Elena maneuvered herself to sit in the tube while Stefan hung onto the side while the floated in peace down the lazy river until they came upon the bar. Elena quickly got out of the tube and grabbed her and Stefan a seat that was in the water. She ordered them four shots of whiskey a piece.

"I'm going to need to see some ID." The bartender said.

"No you're not." Elena looked into his eyes. "We're 21 and you won't question us again."

The guy nodded. "Coming right up." Stefan and Elena took their shots ordering up a few drinks with another round of shots. "Hey I think you've had enough." The same bartender told them.

Elena looked at Stefan and he shrugged. "Listen you are going to keep the drinks coming. Hell hand us the bottle right now and you won't remember any of this or let anyone say anything to us about it." He handed them the bottle of whiskey they were drinking from and Elena turned it up handing it to Stefan.

"You're going to get us kicked out of here." Elena giggled as she filled their shot glasses up.

"So? I'll just compel them." He smiled proudly.

"You little rebel you." Elena winked at him before throwing back her shot. "I think you are just too sexy for your own good."

Stefan laughed with her. Soon the two were drunk and the bottle was finished. Stefan gave the guy his credit card number before they both got back in their tube.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled when she felt his hand slip between her legs.

"Do you want to get us caught?" He asked with a drunk smile.

Elena shook her head before sliding her feet back into the tube so they were in the same position from when they first got in. Stefan appeared in front of her in seconds. "So are you going to make me scream or what?"

Stefan smirked wrapping her legs around his waist. "You want me in public where anybody could catch us?" Elena nodded. "Too bad I'm not fucking my girlfriend in the lazy river."

"No fun." Elena told him as she felt Stefan's fingers inch inside of her.

"I never said I wouldn't touch her."

"Ugh." Elena moaned when his fingers curled inside of her touching her walls. "You better fuck me soon."

"Such a dirty mouth." He whispered loving every second of her dirty talk.

"I can show you dirty." She threw her head back on the inside of the tube trying not to give anything away to any outsiders around them. Stefan's fingers were working her over quickly.

"How about you move that top aside." He told her. Elena did what he said and as soon as she was freed Stefan's mouth latched onto her nipple.

"Fuck Stefan I need you." Before Elena knew Stefan had her quivering and shaking from her orgasm. After she caught her breath Stefan fixed her top before kissing her sloppily. "You are so cruel." She pushed him away.

"You love it."

"Don't kid yourself." She joked as she peeked out the tube to see that they were in front of their locker room. "Come on stud." She tossed the tube and headed out of the water as Stefan happily followed her. As they were walking both stopped dead in their tracks as the scent of blood filled their noses. Stefan tensed up stopping his breathing as Elena's eyes searched all around looking for where it was coming from. Elena's eyes zoned in on a kid in the distant who had a gash on his forehead from where he must have slipped and fell. Her heart broke for the kid as she watched him cry in his mother's arms. Her hunger was no longer an issue in that moment but that didn't mean the scent of his blood wasn't enticing her cravings. "Stefan?" Elena grabbed his hand and drug him away from the crowd of people when she saw his eyes start to change. "Babe no." She told him when he started to pull away from her. Stefan let her drag him into the locker room and shove him into one of the showers. She had him pinned against the wall ready to say something when a girl walked in on them. Elena barely had time to react before she let Stefan go and was smiling at the girl. "You won't be afraid and you won't scream and you won't leave until I tell you to." She told the girl. Elena closed the curtain and turned on the water to drown out any noise. Elena's eyes turned dark as her veins began to show. Stefan was still in a haze trying to fight his own hunger to say anything to Elena to make her stop. His eyes were changing along with hers. This was so new to him. Elena sunk her fangs into the girl's neck as she began to drink from her. Stefan stood back against the wall fighting with himself on what to do now. Elena lifted her head up and walked to Stefan with a smile. "You want a taste?"

Stefan licked his lips as he watched the blood rinse away from her face from the water and then looked at the girl who was just staring at them. "I can't." He sighed. "But I want to so bad."

"Just a taste Stefan." Elena whispered as she brushed her lips softly against his. One little taste was all it took for Stefan until his tongue was in the inside of her mouth trying to get out every last drop of the blood still lingering. "Mmmm baby."

"I need more." Stefan groaned as he grabbed the girl's hand gently pulling her between himself and Elena. "Can I have more?" Stefan asked Elena.

Elena knew this was wrong but she couldn't find it in herself to stop him. This was something she had fantasized about before. Being able to feed with him, the only question was would he be able to stop? Would she even want him to stop? Elena didn't know and honestly she was too drunk to even care at the moment. The moment could be so beautiful for the two or it could turn gruesome. Elena was willing to take the risk but she wasn't willing to be the one to set Stefan off. She would never be the one to send him back spiraling down that hill because she wasn't sure she would be able to bring him back again. Stefan's eyes were hungry as he stared at the girls bleeding neck watching the blood slowly come to the surface of her skin. Elena looked at the girl and then at Stefan. This wasn't right. Elena knew this whole situation was wrong. They shouldn't be feeding off an innocent girl in public, but oh how wonderful she tasted. Elena finally looked Stefan in the eyes and shook her head. "No." She told him. Stefan calmed down as he looked into Elena's eyes. She had stopped him from stepping over the edge. He didn't know how but he was thankful. But he wanted more. Elena could see it in his eyes that he wanted another taste, she couldn't lie she wanted more for herself too. Elena turned back to the girl as she got one more drink from her and then crashed her lips to Stefan's to give him just the taste that he needed. Stefan wrestled with her mouth trying to get as much as he could and when the taste of blood was no longer in either one of their mouth's Elena pulled back and lightly kissed Stefan's forehead. "Go wait outside." Stefan was in a haze but nodded anyways. "Do you feel in control?" She asked him before he walked out. He nodded again as he slipped out of the shower making sure nobody had witnessed anything. He felt like he was high on life as he smiled sitting outside the locker room.

Elena looked at the girl and carefully cleaned her neck up. She bit her wrist and then put it to the girl's mouth only letting her have a small drop of her blood. The wound on her neck healed and Elena smiled. "You won't remember this. You came in here and showered and didn't see anybody. You won't remember me and you won't remember the guy in here. I want you to be careful for the rest of the day. Don't do anything to put you in danger." Elena was afraid if the girl died with her blood in her system Stefan would probably never be able to forgive himself for letting her feed off the girl today.

"I won't remember this." The girl nodded. Elena smiled satisfied that it was all going to be okay. She as well was feeling more alive after having a drink from the girl. She still felt drunk as well but that was okay with her.

"Have a nice day." With that Elena stepped out of the shower and found Stefan sitting on a bench outside with a frozen lemonade. He smiled and handed one to her. "My favorite."

"I may have remembered." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go find everyone."

"Stefan what we did back there…"

"It's okay." He cut her off. "Nobody got hurt and I'm okay."

"I shouldn't have done that." The guilt was setting in.

Stefan stopped walking and pulled Elena out of the line of traffic. "Listen to me Elena it is okay. I didn't feed off the girl and you only got a drink from her. My thirst is quenched and so is yours. I think that if we could do that every few months or heck even years in my case." He chuckled before finishing. "I won't fall off the rocker so much. With you back there and how you handled things with me was incredible. I got just the right amount to keep me from losing it and since I can't have your blood anymore the way we used to the way you gave it to back there might just be my new favorite." He smirked.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because you're afraid I won't be able to control myself." He simply told her. "That's perfectly fine too, but I do not want you to feel guilty over this. I'm fine and you are fine, that's all that matters."

"I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed her forehead. "Now let's go find those rowdy friends of yours before they get into trouble here."

After a day well spent at the waterpark everyone was worn out and just wanted to have a relaxing night with each other.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner and a movie?" Elena asked as they all sat around in the living room.

"A movie sounds great." Matt yawned. "That waterpark wore me out."

"I think last night did." Bonnie laughed.

"A movie it is tonight." Caroline confirmed their plans.

"Stefan?" Elena asked as he came back into the room.

"Sounds perfect to me. What are you wanting for dinner tonight?"

"Seafood!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Gross." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I think seafood sounds amazing." Elena agreed with Tyler.

"Fine." Caroline groaned. "I'll just order something different."

"Even being a vampire you still don't like seafood?" Matt asked her. Caroline shook her head. "Glad to see that some things never change." A small smile spread across his face as he remembered his time with Caroline.

Just then Stefan's phone rang startling him and Elena. "Who is it?" Elena asked.

"Damon." He told her before getting up and walking outside to answer. "Hello?"

"Stefan we have a problem." Damon said.

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair knowing this wouldn't be good. He could feel Elena's eyes watching him through the glass door so he walked further down towards the beach. "Damon what is it? Is Jeremy okay?"

"He's fine, but do you remember my plan?"

"Tell me you didn't do it yourself please."

"Not exactly by myself."

"Get to the point here."

"Jeremy killed Kol."

Stefan stayed quiet for a moment letting that news sink in. He looked up towards the house to see that Elena had not made her way outside which meant she thankfully wasn't eavesdropping. "His mark is finished." Stefan stated not really looking for Damon to confirm his thought. "What happens now?"

"Rebekah wants the cure and is out for blood for us killing Kol."

"Damon she won't stop until she gets her revenge. I'll come home tonight, everyone else can stay here until we figure this all out. You have to keep Jeremy away from her."

"I'm working on it. We are inside the house, but for some odd reason Klaus is on our side."

"He has a secret agenda." Stefan told him. "That's how he works until he gets what he wants. He needs Jeremy in order to find the cure."

"Stefan I can hold it down here for a while until we figure out our next move but sooner or later we will have to leave this house and make a decision. You need to talk to Elena."

"She'll be worried sick if I tell her the mark is finished because he killed Kol."

"Brother, I need you to do what's in her best interest here. I won't let anything happen to Jeremy if you promise to not let Elena make all the decisions. You know she never makes the ones best suited for herself."

"I know."

"It's her choice to stay this way, you know that. Now promise me if she decides to stay a vampire then you will let her. I will find that cure and we will give her the option to either take it or not, but we have to let her make the choice."

"How do we get it without Rebekah?"

"Leave that to me. Is Elena around to talk to Jeremy?"

"Yeah give me a second."

"Jer?" Elena said into the phone when Stefan motioned for her to come outside. He kissed her temple before walking inside. He had a lot on his mind and needed a moment to clear his head.

"Hey sis how are you?" Jeremy asked with a happiness to his tone indicating to Elena that he was smiling on the other end of the phone which brought a joyous smile to her own face.

"I'm doing better now."

"You're happy." He stated. "I can hear it in your voice."

"I'm very happy and I'm assuming something is going well for you too there."

"Very much so." Jeremy was indeed happy about finishing the hunter's mark because that meant he was that much closer to getting his sister the cure and changing her back into a human.

"Care to share?"

Jeremy was quiet for a second pondering on if he wanted to be the one to break the news to her or not, but one look at Damon and Klaus told him not to say a word that they were saving that step for Stefan to take. Apparently there was something going on that he didn't know about. But he wasn't going to be one to argue with them over it not when he needed their protection against Rebekah.

"Jeremy?" Elena called his name. "You still there?"

"Yeah sorry. I'm just happy Elena, things are going well here and I know that you are happy."

"I wish you were here with me."

"I will be with you soon enough sis." He promised her.

"How are things with Damon, the training you know?"

"I think everything is going great. You know how Damon gets but he's been in a better mood these days."

"Is he doing okay?"

"Yeah I think he is going to survive."

"I miss you Jer."

"I miss you too. How is having everyone around?"

"Amazing, I'm so glad to have everyone in one place and for us to not have to worry about anything, well you know besides you of course."

"I understand perfectly. If I could you know I'd be there."

"We'll have to come back someday."

"Where is there?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Ears are everywhere Jer." She reminded him.

"Is it peaceful?"

"Most peaceful place I've been since our parents."

"Mom and dad would love it huh?"

"Without a doubt." She told him. "Now I better let you get back to your training. I don't need you wasting time on the telephone with me."

"Time talking to you is never wasted. Tell everyone hello and tell Stefan to give me a call sometime because I miss my big brother too." Elena's heart warmed at his comment about Stefan. She had always wanted them to grow close the way Matt and Jeremy were together.

"Will do, I love you and be careful."

"Always, I love you too." With that they hung up and Elena walked into the house to see nobody in the living room anymore just Stefan sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch.

"Babe is everything okay?" Elena asked sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

"It's perfect." He smiled setting his glass down. "I just needed a drink."

"Are your cravings okay? You know since you had some blood from that girl today." Elena was worried about him now.

"The cravings are okay. I just needed a drink." He promised her. "How's that little brother of yours?"

"Hiding something." Elena rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Like what?" Stefan questioned.

Elena eyed him carefully and Stefan furrowed his brows knowing that she was watching him to see if he was hiding something as well. "You know."

Stefan opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't know how to tell her what they were all keeping from her. He thought for sure that Jeremy was going to tell her, but it looked like they were going to leave it to him to break the good and bad news to her.

"What is it?" She questioned him again with a hint of irritation in her voice. "We promised no more secrets."

Stefan stood up walking to look out the window. He couldn't bring himself to tell her just yet. "Can we just talk about this after the movie tonight?"

"Not when it involves my little brother. If he is in danger and you are not telling me something and then something happens to him it is all on you!" She reminded him.

Stefan tensed up at her raising her voice.

"You know something and I know it's bad if you won't tell me. Are you forming a plan that could put all of you in danger and keeping it from me again because I swear Stefan Salvatore that if you are then so help me God I will go back to Mystic Falls by my damn self."

Stefan turned to look at her as she had the angriest look in her eyes. He only ever got this look when it involved Jeremy. "Elena I'm asking you to please not worry about it right now."

"Sorry, not going to happen." Elena walked towards him and placed her hands on her hips waiting for his response. "Stef we are a team here."

Stefan swallowed the last bit in his glass before taking a deep breath. "If you let this ruin your night then I promise I will be the one who gets mad! We have company and I'd hate for you to ruin everybody else's good time because you couldn't wait to have a civilized conversation with me about it where I had more time to process it and put it into better words for you."

Elena eyed him wondering if he was really going to tell her the truth or not. "If I wait do you promise to tell me everything and not leave a single detail out?"

"You have my word." He promised.

"Is it life threatening?"

"No." He shook his head. "Your brother is safe in the care of Damon and Klaus."

"Klaus?"

Stefan nodded. "He gave Damon his word to protect him at all cost."

"I don't know if that makes me feel any better."

"It should." Stefan assured her. "Damon won't let any harm come to him he already promised me and you that. We have to trust him."

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

Stefan smiled taking her into his arms. "Not a thing." Stefan knew he would have to come clean about everything sooner or later, but right now he just didn't want to break the news to her. Sure Elena would be furious when he told her what all was going on with Jeremy but he wanted to keep the peace for as long as possible. It was selfish of him but he wanted to keep this side of her that he was finally getting to enjoy before everything had to go back to being all life threatening where they had no time to themselves.

"Can we please get ready for dinner?" Caroline asked breaking their embrace as she came into the living room.

Stefan and Elena laughed. "Yes we can." Elena answered.

"No fooling around!" She warned them.

"You're no fun." Elena pouted and Stefan laughed throwing her over his shoulder caveman style. "Stefan put me down!" Elena laughed with him as he began walking away with her to their bedroom. Stefan playfully tossed her on the bed before he crawled on the bed laying himself down beside her resting his head on her chest. Elena instinctively let her fingers run through his hair as he held her.

"This is my favorite place to be." He mumbled into her chest.

Elena smiled placing a kiss on top of his head as she laced her other fingers with his where Stefan brought them to his mouth kissing the top of her hand. "Everything is going to be okay right?"

"I'd never let anything not be okay in your world Elena." He promised her. "I'll do whatever it is I need to do to make sure you have everything you need and want."

"What happens when we find the cure and the hunter's mark is finished?"

"We play it by ear. Damon is coming up with a game plan, one that doesn't include Klaus just in case something is up his sleeve. You'll take the cure and then everything will be back to normal again."

Elena and Stefan lay there holding each other for what seemed like hours to them as they were lost in their thoughts but only thirty minutes in reality. Elena was left wondering what it would be like to be human again and Stefan was wondering how they could ever go back to their lives in Mystic Falls with her being human. He knew more than she knew about everything and yet he was the one still with no answers. How could they ever go back to what they really were before she became a vampire? So much had changed between the two in so little time, for good and bad. Stefan wasn't quite sure what their best move would be from here. He wanted to be selfish and just runaway with her forever and never come back, but he's better side told him it was only right for her to take the cure and then if years down the road that she wanted to change and become a vampire then he would do it in a heartbeat, but he wanted that to be her choice to make. It was always going to be her choice in the end. He didn't care if it was the best or worst choice he would let her decide for herself. He never could be selfish when it came to her. Elena on the other hand wasn't so sure anymore whether she wanted the cure or not. She knew that she needed to take the cure and become her old self again, but how could she be anything other than what she was being with Stefan right now? They were living in bliss and it was amazing. Elena wanted this life with him right now, human or not. She had a lot to think about considering that they were so close to finding the cure. She knew that everyone wanted her to be like her old self again but if she was being honest with herself then she would say that these past few weeks spent with Stefan was the closest that she had felt like herself again in a long time. She was truly happy being a vampire for the first time ever. The thought of staying this way forever no longer scared her, not if it meant that she could stand by Stefan's side as an equal for all of eternity. Sure she would outlive Jeremy and she would never have kids of her own, but that didn't matter to her as long as she had Stefan. She could forever protect Jeremy and his family. She'd be able to watch their family grow for years down the road long after he was gone. Elena was okay with all of it now. Holding Stefan close in this moment as they were both lost in thoughts was peaceful and in that moment Elena was perfectly content with living this way forever. Maybe living forever wasn't such a bad thing after all, not when you had your soul mate to roam with you forever just simply loving one another. Besides they'd have Caroline and Tyler with them as well along with a few others. They'd all be a family together and that was enough for her. As long as she got to see her brother grow up and have a family of his own the way their parents would have wanted.

"Do you ever think about being human again?" Elena asked breaking Stefan from his own thoughts.

"Every day." Stefan answered without hesitation.

"Do you think there really is a cure?"

"There has to be." He said squeezing her tight. "There's no way I could ever let you be cursed like this forever. Not when it was my fault in the first place that you are like this."

Elena shook her head pulling away from him a little to make Stefan look up at her as he propped himself up on an elbow resting his head in his hand. "Don't ever blame yourself for this." She had a serious look in her eyes. She knew that Stefan felt guilty about it every day but she didn't want him to live with that guilt too. "Someone made the choice for me, not you and not I. But I'm glad that somebody did take it out of my hands because I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for their stupid mistake. Stefan you did what I asked you to do because you loved me you saved my best friend, you saved me as well. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if Matt would have died that day. You understood that about me, nobody else would have been so selfless as to save Matt like you did. You went against everything in your body to save him first instead of the girl you love and I can't even be mad about it. Stefan you did what no man could have ever done for me. How could I be mad? The man I love is so amazing, so caring and so perfect." She smiled holding his face in her hands bringing his face closer to hers where she could sweetly kiss him. "How did I ever get this lucky?" She whispered to him with her eyes still closed. "My life is so perfect because of you Stefan Salvatore." She opened her eyes to see his green eyes staring into hers. They were filled with so much love that she almost couldn't contain herself.

"You make me want to be perfect. You deserve that and so much more from me. I owe you my life Elena, before you I just simply existed with no meaning. Now I have a reason to live for, now I truly know what it's like to live and love. So I think you have it wrong, you make my life perfect with each passing moment." Elena smiled with him as he wiped at a few of her tears.

"I guess we are perfect for each other."

"You two make me sick." Bonnie joked as her and Caroline walked into the room coming to join them on the bed. Stefan and Elena just laughed as they moved over giving them room to lay with them.

"Where's Matt and Tyler?" Stefan asked.

"Playing the Xbox." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Stefan man come join!" Tyler yelled from the other room.

"That's my cue." Stefan said trying to get up but Elena pulled him back down to her making Stefan land on top of her as she kissed him no shame in front of her friends.

"Hello! We are still in the room Elena." Caroline covered her eyes. "I swear if we have to live like this forever I'm going to have to get my own house with a soundproof room."

Elena let Stefan pull away for a second before pulling him back in pecking him on the lips. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss.

"I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Too." Kiss Stefan smiled brightly as he kissed her forehead before fully standing. "Sorry Caroline." He winked before joining the guys.

"I totally envy what you two have." Bonnie smiled as she sat cross legged in front of Elena as Caroline did the same. Elena smiled as she sat up.

"Bonnie you'll find it one day I promise." Elena assured her. "Caroline did you mean what you said about living together forever?"

Caroline smiled. "Of course I did Elena. Bonnie here is going to need some college roommates and Matt is going to need Stefan and Tyler as well out on the football field."

"So you already have this figured out I see?" Bonnie asked.

"I do have a lot of time on my hands." Caroline shrugged innocently. "It's something that's crossed my mind."

"She's right Bonnie. For the next five years we can all go to college together. I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it. I mean I would love to experience college like we always dreamed of. There's no reason why we shouldn't."

"You'll be human by then." Bonnie smiled hopefully.

Elena broke their eye contact as she quietly let out "Maybe." Caroline and Bonnie both looked at her with question and confusion.

"Elena?" Bonnie reached out for her hand taking it in her own. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Elena shook her head pointing to her ears and then nodding to the next room. Bonnie and Caroline both silently nodded. "You're taking that cure." Bonnie whispered. "No matter what."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Can we talk about it later guys?" She asked in the same quiet tone with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Caroline was quick to pick up on what was going on. She couldn't believe it. Elena was seriously considering not taking the cure.

"Yes." Caroline put her hand over Bonnie's mouth. "We are your best friends and we will respect whatever decision you make. Right Bonnie?"

Bonnie went to say something again and Caroline slapped her hand over her mouth again. Bonnie was mumbling something that nobody could understand before she got frustrated and shoved Caroline's hand away. "Yes I'll respect that."

"Thank you and I promise as soon as I'm ready to talk you two will be the first I come to." Elena reached over pulling them both into her embrace. "I love you two so much it's unreal. Thank you for always standing by me and never giving up on me even when I needed it. I can never repay you for that."

"You're are our best friend we could never give up on you." Bonnie smiled as they pulled away.

"Yeah even though when you slept with Damon I wanted to snap your neck I stood by your side and let you figure it out for yourself."

"Caroline." Bonnie scolded her point to the door. "They can hear you."

"It's not like I was the only one who want to do it!" She defended herself.

"Okay enough." Elena laughed. "Yes I know I made a mistake and yes I know everybody wanted to kill me for it but we're here now and on the road to happiness."

Elena quickly showered and let Bonnie and Caroline dress her up for the night while Stefan and the guys played Call of Duty until the last minute possible before having to shower.

"Stefan hurry up!" Elena said knocking on the bathroom door. "I swear you are just like a girl sometimes." She mumbled going to his closet to pick him out some clothes for the night.

"Sorry." He said with a cute pout on his face. Elena rolled her eyes with a smile as she tossed him his clothes. "You look ravishing." Stefan approached her ready to attack her lips but Elena held her hands out stopping him before he could.

"Caroline and Bonnie will kill you if you mess my hair and make-up up." She warned him. "Don't get me wrong though you do look delicious." She winked.

"You are no fair." He sighed as he dropped his towel.

"That is not fair!" Elena pointed to him.

"Don't even think about it." They heard Caroline's voice coming down the hall.

"Saved by the blonde." Stefan chuckled retreating to the bathroom.

"Am I going to have to put you two in separate rooms just so we can leave on time?" Caroline shook her head. "I feel like mother hen around her." She teased.

"Oh hush." Elena laughed grabbing her purse. "Stefan we'll be downstairs." She called out.

Within seconds Stefan was coming out the room swooping Elena up in his arms. "My princess doesn't walk anywhere." He joked.

"Stefan!" Caroline scolded him. "You better not mess her hair up!" She yelled as she chased them down the stairs and outside where everyone else already was.

"Do you two ever stop?" Tyler shook his head with a smile as Stefan placed Elena on her feet but not before stealing a sweet kiss.

"I think y'all are jealous." Elena playfully poked Tyler in the stomach making him laugh.

"So jealous!" He played along. "Like why doesn't my girlfriend carry me around everywhere?" He looked at Caroline.

"Maybe because she doesn't want to carry around a big loser like you." She shot back with just as much teasing in her voice.

"That one hurt." He pouted coming up to her and picking her up and spinning her around earning a joyful laugh from his girlfriend. "You love me and you know it."

"Unfortunately." She smiled against his lips before kissing him.

"Eww get a room." Stefan made a disgusted face.

"Yeah gross." Elena shook her head.

"Can't you two wait for all the mushy gushy stuff until we are at the movies." Bonnie chimed in.

"Oh come on!" Caroline said looking at them all. "Stefan and Elena go at it like bunnies and nobody has a problem with their affection."

"Hey I do not want to hear it." Bonnie said. "When Tyler came back into town I can't tell you how many times I walked in on the two of you."

"I agree." Matt added in.

Stefan pointed to his ears. "I can't just turn these things off, kind of scared me for life."

"That just means I'm doing my job." Tyler laughed. "Stefan must be too." He held his hand up for a high five. Caroline glared at him in disapproval and Elena gave Stefan a look that said he better not. Going against his better judgment and the gentleman that he truly is he raised his hand to high five Tyler. "Hell yeah man that's what I'm talking about. We can't let these ladies outnumber us." Tyler just smirked at Caroline knowing he only did it to piss her off and it looked like he was getting his job done. He would never disrespect their private life at all but sometimes it was just too fun not to share with their closest friends especially if it got her all railed up.

"See who gets any tonight." Caroline told him getting a jaw dropping facial expression from Tyler and a few snickers from Stefan.

"Is something funny?" Elena asked Stefan placing her hands on her hips and giving him a serious look. "Because I don't find it funny." Stefan's eyes widened as he shook his head back and forth trying to read her expression. He thought she surely had to be joking. "My Stefan doesn't find that kind of stuff funny. My Stefan is sweet and kind who respects women."

Stefan nodded. "S..sorry." He stuttered out. Elena's look was beginning to scare him.

"Caroline can I sleep in your room tonight? Tyler and Stefan can share a room since they think each other is so funny." Elena looked at Caroline who smiled widely.

"Of course."

Stefan and Tyler looked at each other and then at the girls. They clearly were no joking. Tyler looked at Matt for help and he only shook his head. "I'm not in this." He laughed and Bonnie nodded as well.

"Elena?" Stefan had a pleading in his voice that Elena thought was so cute but she was not giving in so soon.

"Nope." She shook her head. "The dinner and movie is all you get tonight babe." She smirked as his face dropped. He looked like somebody had just stole his favorite toy from him.

"Same goes for you Tyler." Caroline smiled looping her arms through Elena's and Bonnie's. "You boys get to play with each other tonight."

Tyler huffed and followed the girls to the car as they all piled in with Stefan taking the driver's seat since he knew the roads better. The car ride was full of laughter and singing from the girls while Tyler and Stefan were forming plans in their heads to get their girls back in their beds tonight. Stefan couldn't even imagine one night without Elena anymore. He had been too long without her and vowed once he got her back that she would never spend another night out of his arms. Tyler just wanted his girlfriend and didn't understand why she wanted to torture herself too.

Stefan was at least given the chance to seat by Elena at dinner were he placed his hand in her lap grasping her bare thigh in his hand. "Those shorts may be too short." He whispered in her ear. He heard Elena's breath catch in her throat at the feel of his hand on her that close to her most sensitive area in a public place. "I want to just dip my fingers in you right now." Stefan kept his voice low as to not draw attention to them as his fingers lightly grazed her on the inside of her shorts. Elena grabbed his hand quickly lacing her fingers with his.

"I told you no." She whispered back firmly before turning her face to kiss him sweetly. "Nice try though sweetie."

Stefan growled before sighing loudly as he looked straight ahead to see Tyler sitting across from him laughing loudly. "Shut up." Stefan told him. Tyler and Matt laughed even harder. "Elena." Stefan whined looking at her. "Make them stop."

"Tyler, Matt." Elena addressed them in a teasingly serious tone as Tyler and Matt straightened up trying not to smile as Elena held back her own laugh. "You guys behave and leave my 100 and something year old vampire boyfriend alone."

"Mean." Stefan rolled his eyes at her as everyone at the table busted out laughing.

"I'll show you mean." She winked at him.

"Bring it." He smirked. Elena loved that smirk. She knew she was probably going to be in for it the moment they got a chance to be alone. It wasn't like she had any true intentions of making Stefan share a bed with Tyler for the night. That would just be insane on her part. There was no way she was going to be anywhere but beside Stefan when she laid down for bed. Dinner went on with tons of laughter and smiles from the group. Everything felt like it did before they had all the drama in their lives.

"Elena carry me." Stefan yelled as he ran and jumped on her back. If she had still been human she would have fallen face first into the sidewalk, but she swiftly caught her balance and carried him all the none laughing uncontrollably because this was the side of Stefan she rarely got a glimpse of. This was her favorite side of him. "I think my legs are broke." He told the people walking by them on the sidewalk. "Baby I can't feel my legs." He yelled in her ear making Elena yelp. Stefan began to playfully bite at her neck because her hair was up. "You taste yummy." He nipped at her skin.

"Stefan quit." Elena giggled trying to move her neck away from him but was failing miserably.

"Not until you take back what you said earlier." He said tickling her neck while Elena dropped his legs.

"Never." She said through a laugh.

"Elena Gilbert you will take it back or I won't stop." After a few minutes of trying to walk/holding Stefan/laughing uncontrollably Elena finally gave up.

"I surrender." She told him trying to catch her breath.

Stefan smiled with victory at his friends. "Now repeat after me." Elena rolled her eyes. "I Elena Gilbert am sorry for hurting my amazing boyfriend's feelings and I will not make him sleep alone tonight."

"That's a bit much."

"Elena." He warned her.

"Ugh…" She groaned. "I Elena Gilbert am sorry for hurting my amazing boyfriend's feelings and I will not make him sleep alone tonight." With that Stefan kissed her cheek and slid down off her back.

"Thanks love." He wrapped an arm around her.

"You are unbelievable." She shook her head.

"Don't even think about it." Caroline turned around to stop Tyler from trying to do the same thing. Tyler's smile faded as he was shot down.

"You guys are such losers." Bonnie laughed. "We all know Caroline won't make Tyler sleep alone."

"I will too." Caroline defended herself.

"Like hell you will." Elena added.

"It's not like you would have made Stefan sleep alone either." Caroline pointed out.

Elena shrugged. "Caroline just stop breaking his heart." Stefan said with a laugh.

"Yeah babe." Tyler said while pretending to be hurting.

"I'm not a push over but since we are on vacation I'll forgive you." Tyler smiled as they all continued on their walk to the theatre.

"I can't believe I'm like the mother of this group." Bonnie said while shaking her head. Matt laughed while Elena looped her arm through Bonnie's and Matt did the same on the other side. "But I love all my crazy kids." She told them with a smile.

"And we love you." Elena said.

After the move the six of them all headed back to the house and settled into Stefan and Elena's room with Bonnie up on the bed laying by beside Elena while Elena laid in the middle. Caroline and Tyler were laying sideways across the foot of the bed cuddled up while Matt was on the other side of Bonnie. Stefan was grateful that he had let Lexi talk him into getting such a huge bed. For once in his life it was coming into use. That was how the group spent the rest of their night just all cuddled up together watching reruns of their favorite TV shows on Netflix.


End file.
